<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>It is Very Strange by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24598972">It is Very Strange</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King, Stranger Things (TV 2016)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aromantic Asexual Mike Hanlon, BAMF Stanley Uris, Bad Parents Sharon Denbrough &amp; Zack Denbrough, Bi Steve Harrington, Bisexual Bill Denbrough, Bisexual Eddie Kaspbrak, Coming Out, Crack Crossover, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Gay Disaster Richie Tozier, Gay Richie Tozier, Gay Will Byers, Homophobia, Hurt/Comfort, Lesbian Maxine "Max" Mayfield, Losers Club Group Chat (IT), Lucas and Mike Are assholes for a bit, M/M, Multi, Non-binary character, Nonbinary Character, Nonbinary Dustin Henderson, Pansexual Eleven | Jane Hopper, Pansexual Stanley Uris, Richie Tozier &amp; Stanley Uris Are Best Friends, Richie Tozier and Mike Wheeler Are Twins, Sassy Stanley Uris, Sonia Kaspbrak Being Terrible, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Trans Male Character, Trans Stanley Uris, Transphobia, lucas is a dick, mike is a dick</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 07:35:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>27,216</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24598972</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Bev: No ben’s right why don’t u hang out more</p><p>Trashmouth: I’m not talking to the douche anymore then necessary</p><p>Big Bill: GASP</p><p>Eds: Bill?</p><p>Bev: Is Bill alright?!</p><p>Big Bill: MAKE A GROUP CHAT</p><p>Trashmouth: Ewwww no</p><p>Trashmouth: He’s hate that</p><p>Big Bill: Add teh friends he hangs w/ alot</p><p>Big Bill: Ya know peer pressure</p><p>Bev: Bill is kinda right</p><p>Bev: GROUP CHAT</p><p>Trashmouth: NO</p><p>Eds: I kinda wanna talk to the guy that hates richie so much</p><p>Eds: GROUP CHAT</p><p>Trashmouth: EDS</p><p>Haystack: GROUP CHAT</p><p>Big Bill: GROUP CHAT</p><p>Homeschool: GROUP CHAT</p><p>Big Bill: Stan?</p><p>Trashmouth: DON’T DO IT STAN</p><p>Stan the Man: Do it.</p><p>Bev: The club has spoken Richie</p><p>Bev: DO IT</p><p>Trashmouth: Fine but fuck all of u</p><p>Richie Tozier-Wheeler has created a new chat</p><p>Richie Tozier-Wheeler  has added Mike Hanlon, Stanley Uris, Eddie Kaspbrak, Beverly Marsh, Ben Hanscom, Bill Denbrough, Mike Tozier-Wheeler, Will Byers, Dustin Henderson, Lucas Sinclair, Max Mayfield, and El Hopper</p><p>Richie Tozier-Wheeler has changed his name to BitchieTozler</p><p>BitchieTozler: Whats up bitches</p><p>BitchieTozler: Welcome to hell.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ben Hanscom/Beverly Marsh, Bill Denbrough/Stanley Uris, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier, Eleven | Jane Hopper/Maxine "Max" Mayfield, Mike Hanlon/ Happiness</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>112</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>345</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. BEV STOP SMOKING ON UR ROOF</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>The first chapter will not have any ST characters mentioned and is purely an insane Loser Club chat, the Stranger Things characters will be added in the next chapter or 2. This does take place in 2019 and 2020 with the Loser Club and Stranger Things kids being around 14, so after most of the stuff that occurred in their series but Will and El didn't move away. Although there are a lot of LGBTQIA characters in this fic, at the beginning the only on out is Stan in terms of him being transgender, so while this is supposed to be a very random and crackheaded fic there will be discussions taking place that relate to the struggles that some queer teens still go through today.</p><p>In the Loser Club Chat all character's usernames are the same as their nicknames in IT, so...<br/>Trashmouth= Richie Tozier-Wheeler (yes this is going to be his and Mike's last name)<br/>Big Bill= Bill Denbrough<br/>Stan the Man= Stanley Uris<br/>Eds= Eddie Kaspbrak<br/>Haystack= Ben Hanscom<br/>Bev= Beverly Marsh<br/>Homeschool= Mike Hanlon</p>
    </blockquote><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The losers are chaotic gays. The End.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>October 15, 2019<br/>
Monday 7:30 am</p><p>Loser Club ™ </p><p>Members: 	
Big Bill<br/>
Bev<br/>
Eds<br/>
Haystack<br/>
Homeschool<br/>
Stan The Man<br/>
Trashmouth</p><p>Trashmouth: WHATS UP FUCKERS</p><p>Stan The Man: What’s*</p><p>Trashmouth: stfu stan</p><p>Stan the Man: I would be offended if I had emotions.</p><p>Bev: omg stan</p><p>Bev: good why rich?</p><p>Trashmouth: I am bored :(</p><p>Eds: Shit so ur plan is to annoy us now</p><p>Trashmouth: I am OFFENDED Eds</p><p>Eds: DONT CALL ME THAT</p><p>Eds has changed his name to Eddie</p><p>Trashmouth: NOOOO</p><p>StanTheMan: Guys, don’t start this again.</p><p>Bev: *gets popcorn*</p><p>StanTheMan: Really Bev?</p><p>Bev: they do this legit evry day </p><p>Trashmouth has changed Eddie’s name to Eds</p><p>Trashmouth: :)</p><p>Eds has changed his name to Eddie</p><p>Trashmouth: :(</p><p>Trashmouth has changed Eddie’s name to Eds</p><p>Eds has changed his name to Eddie</p><p>Trashmouth has changed Eddie’s name to Eds</p><p>Eds has changed his name to Eddie</p><p>Trashmouth has changed Eddie’s name to Eds</p><p>Eds: TWFWIUE</p><p>Eds: WHy can’t I change my name any more</p><p>Trashmouth: I locked them in ;)</p><p>Big Bill: whut the fick </p><p>Big Bill: wy do i hive soo meny mssgs so erly</p><p>Haystack: Ikr I just woke up to like 40 notifications from this chat</p><p>Eds: CHANGE IT BACK RICHIE</p><p>Trashmouth: NEVER SPAGEDWARD</p><p>Stan the Man: Someone please kill me now.</p><p>Haystack: No! Don’t die!!!!!</p><p>Stan the Man: Ben is the only reason I have any faith in humanity.</p><p>Big Bill: :(</p><p>Stan the Man: And maybe Bill</p><p>Trashmouth: awwwwwwwww he does have a heart!!</p><p>Stan the Man: Eat shit.</p><p>Trashmouth: I AM… DISGUSED</p><p>Stan the Man: Disgusted*</p><p>Trashmouth: Where’s the love Stanley the Manley?</p><p>Stan the Man: Any love I had died the moment I met you.</p><p>Trashmouth: :( I AM TELLING MIKEY ON U</p><p>Homeschool: Wassup</p><p>Homeschool: Gimme a sec</p><p>Haystack: Hey mike!!</p><p>Homeschool: Hey Ben!!!</p><p>Homeschool: Richie stop angering Eddie</p><p>Homeschool: Stan stop insulting Richie</p><p>Homeschool: Ben and Bill u 2 are angels</p><p>Homeschool: and BEV STOP SMOKING ON UR ROOF I CAN SEE U</p><p>Big Bill: lol</p><p>Trashmouth: #exposed</p><p>Eds: never use a # again Richie</p><p>Trashmouth: #wheredidallthelovego</p><p>Trashmouth: #iknowulovemeeds</p><p>Trashmouth: #ohshitwherearemycheerios</p><p>Eds: shut the hell up richie</p><p>Trashmouth: #nevermyboi</p><p>Eds: UGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH</p><p>Bev: why the fuck is mike yelling at me from the ground</p><p>Bev: im legit on the top of my house and he’s shouting at me from stroies down</p><p>Homeschool: I don’t want u get hurt</p><p>Homeschool: Being on the roof is incredibly dangerous and you can get in so much trouble if an adult reports u up there</p><p>Eds: Can someone plz help me hire a hitman to get richie</p><p>Stan the Man: I’ve already done the work and pulled up the paperwork. Meet me at my house to<br/>
look for payment options.</p><p>Trashmouth: I AM #INSULTED</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Loser Therapy w/ Counselor Mike</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The Losers have in chat therapy and Richie is peer pressured</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>October 15 2019</p><p>Tuesday 4:27 pm</p><p>Loser Club ™ </p><p>Members: 
Big Bill<br/>
Bev<br/>
Eds<br/>
Haystack<br/>
Homeschool<br/>
Stan The Man<br/>
Trashmouth</p><p>Trashmouth: Ladys n gentlemen, bois n girlz guess whut it’s time 4!!!</p><p>Stan the Man: Your spelling is killing me.</p><p>Trashmouth: No 1 fucking cares stanny</p><p>Big Bill: do you have to do this every week??</p><p>Trashmouth: its time for the most fantabulous hours featuring Mr. Mikey the Bike Hanlon</p><p>Stan the Man: Fantabulous isn’t a word Richard.</p><p>Eds: Shut the fuck up Rich</p><p>Trashmouth: That’s not what ur mom said last night</p><p>Trashmouth: and Stanny fantabulous is a aMazing fucking word</p><p>Bev: Beep beep richie</p><p>Haystack: Beep Beep richie</p><p>Homeschool: beep beep</p><p>Stan the Man: Beep beep Richard.</p><p>Big Bill: beep beep richie</p><p>Eds: BEEP FUCKIN BEEP RICHIE</p><p>Trashmouth: Damn should I be hurt</p><p>Stan the Man: Yes, very.</p><p>Trashmouth: :(</p><p>Eds: :)</p><p>Trashmouth: GASP I HAVE NEVER BEEN MORE INSULTED</p><p>Haystack: Sorry :(</p><p>Bev: Guys u done? Ur hurting beny’s feelings</p><p>Haystack: I’m good Bev </p><p>Stan the Man: You* and You’re* Bev.</p><p>Bev: Sorry Stan :)</p><p>Trashmouth: Hello everyone and welcome to Michael Hanlon’s talk time the show where we talk
time talk time</p><p>Big Bill: Wtf rich</p><p>Trashmouth: ¯\_(ツ)_/¯ </p><p>Trashmouth: Counselor mike ur up</p><p>Homeschool: Hey guys so anyone want to start the hour of therapy by finishing this sentence…</p><p>Big Bill: why do we have a designated hr of therapy every Tuesday again</p><p>Stan the Man: For all the emotional trauma we have accumulated over the years due to being in close proximity to Richie.</p><p>Homeschool: So guys, finish the sentence I hate _____ because __________, I could get rid of such feelings by ___________.</p><p>Trashmouth: Wow. really on the👃 isn’t it Mikey.</p><p>Homeschool: Just do it. Bev?</p><p>Bev:  I hate my stupid fucking principal because he keeps throwing me to rot in detention after school for smoking outside during class, I could get rid of such feelings by making sure when I cut class I smoke off of school grounds.</p><p>Trashmouth: Mood sis</p><p>Eds: Don’t ever say “mood” again</p><p>Big Bill: so stuff @ home is stil good.</p><p>Bev: Yeah, i mean dad’d in prison n shit so..</p><p>Bev: But I still want a fuckin smoke</p><p>Stan the Man: Dad’s* and*</p><p>Homeschool: Ben?</p><p>Haystack: What if we don’t hate anything?</p><p>Trashmouth: lol Benny is too innocent for this world</p><p>Stan the Man: Thank goodness when you’re in it.</p><p>Homeschool: ANything in life u dislike rn? Or is making ur life difficult? Just use that and how ull work to improve it</p><p>Haystack: Ok um, you guys know i don’t like my mom’s boyfriend, mostly because he’s kinds rude 2 me so we don’t have a good relationship</p><p>Haystack: So I guess i could work to improve that relationship by possibly getting to know him better?</p><p>Homeschool: That’s good Ben </p><p>Haystack: :)</p><p>Homeschool: Bill?</p><p>Big Bill: I sorta hate my parents rn because they are still constantly ignoring me at home and I can’t talk to them cause tey don’t listen and are kinda rud3 bout my stsutter (which ya know makes it worse)</p><p>Trashmouth: Big oof Bill</p><p>Eds: Isn’t the stutter kinda their fault when u got injured by a car</p><p>Big Bill: Yeah</p><p>Big Bill: I guess I could fix it by being a better son</p><p>Haystack: No bill, theres nothing wrong w/ u</p><p>Stan the Man: Don’t you ever fucking think you’re doing anything wrong. You are an amazing son and person, anyone who doesn’t see that needs to get their head out of their ass. Your parents have been dicks since Georgie died two fucking years ago, they aren’t grieveing anymore they’re just being assholes. </p><p>Trashmouth: How the fuck did u type that so fast</p><p>Bev: Wow Bill, ur having stan curse 4 u and show emotion. #truehonor</p><p>Stan the Man: I have skills.</p><p>Trashmouth: u didn’t even call out Billy’s spelling and shit</p><p>Stan the Man: That’s because I like Bill, unlike you.</p><p>Trashmouth: STANNY I THOUGHT WE HAD SMTH :(</p><p>Stan the Man: You thought wrong.</p><p>Bev: Bill u always have a home w/ one of us</p><p>Big Bill: Thanks guys</p><p>Big Bill: I think I’m alright rn tho</p><p>Big Bill: But thanks</p><p>Homeschool: This is what therapy time is for :)</p><p>Homeschool: Eddie?</p><p>Eds: I HATE MY FUCKIN MOTHER BECAUSE SHE IS A TOTAL HELICOPTRY BITCJ WHO SHOVES MEDS DOWN MY THROUGH AND GAVE ME FUCKING MUNCHASEM BY PROXY I CAN FIX THIS BY GETTING THE FUCK OUT OF OUR HOUSE</p><p>Trashmouth: There my angry little guy goes</p><p>Eds: IM NOT LITTLE FUCJ U</p><p>Trashmouth: fucj</p><p>Bev: fucj</p><p>Stan the Man: Fucj.</p><p>Big Bill: fucj</p><p>Haystack: fucj</p><p>Eds: ur all dead to me except mike</p><p>Homeschool: fucj</p><p>Homeschool: saw it late i was shearing teh sheep</p><p>Stan the Man: The*</p><p>Eds: ur all dead to me</p><p>Stan the Man: I am already dead on the inside.</p><p>Homeschool: Stan want to go?</p><p>Trashmouth: Yeah stanny, lets here u talk about how mad u are that im the one screwing ur mom</p><p>Stan the Man: I hate Richard Fucking Tozier-Wheeler for existing because he is slowly bridging all those around him into an abysmal pit of despair that is making me question any faith I had for life on earth, this could be fixed by simply hiring a hit man I found on the dark web or using Mike’s tools in his farm (though that would be much messier.)</p><p>Trashmouth: WHAT THE FUCK</p><p>Bev: asrdwqyt STan!!</p><p>Big Bill: woah dude</p><p>Homeschool: Stan, what have I told u bout threatening Richie</p><p>Stan the Man: Do it by cutting out ransom letters in order to make it ambiguous so it can’t be traced back to me by the police.</p><p>Trashmouth: WHAT</p><p>Eds: Can I change my thing to what Stan said</p><p>Trashmouth: NO</p><p>Trashmouth: I HAVE NEVER FELT MORE BETRATED</p><p>Stan the Man: Betrayed*</p><p>Trashmouth: STAN I THOUGHT WE HAD SOMETHIHY HERE</p><p>Stan the Man: You thought wrong.</p><p>Stan the Man: Something*</p><p>Haystack: STan, u may need to seek psych help</p><p>Stan the Man: That is seeming more and more likely.</p><p>Homeschool: Richie??</p><p>Eds: NO DONT ASK HIM</p><p>Big Bill: WHY THE FUCJ WOULD U DO THAT</p><p>Eds: BILL REALLY!?!</p><p>Big Bill: ψ(｀∇´)ψ</p><p>Bev: MIKE!!!</p><p>Stan the Man: We agreed to never ask Richie.</p><p>Homeschool: I am asking cuz u kinda threatened to murder him a sec ago</p><p>Stan the Man: Because*</p><p>Big Bill: STan threatens to murder Richie at least 5 times a day, I doubt it matters</p><p>Stan the Man: Soon.</p><p>Trashmouth: I was going to write bout Eddie’s mom’s abysmal stamina cuz now we can’t go 5 times in a row</p><p>Eds: DAMN IT RICHIE</p><p>Trashmouth: But rn I hate my stupid twin brother Mike cuz he’s been acting like a total dick since summer and I have caught him making out in my room far too often, I need my room for Mrs. K ya know</p><p>Big Bill: It was all good till the Mrs. K part</p><p>Stan the Man: It’s Ms.</p><p>Trashmouth: No Stanny it’s Mrs, we eloped to Vegas with some lovely love-making in between</p><p>Eds: BEEP BEEP RICHIE</p><p>Homeschool: So what are u gonna do Richie?</p><p>Trashmouth: lol idk</p><p>Trashmouth: We’ve always had a crappy relationship, I annoy the crap out of him so he acts like a dick to me</p><p>Bev: So basically Stan</p><p>Trashmouth: Nah me and stan just playin, he loves me dearly</p><p>Trashmouth: Mike’s just a dick </p><p>Homeschool: :(</p><p>Trashmouth: Other mike</p><p>Homeschool: :)</p><p>Stan the Man: Stan and I*</p><p>Trashmouth: shut the fuck up stan</p><p>Stan the Man: Where did you get the notion that I “love you” from?</p><p>Trashmouth: Our PMs, convos, and lovely love making sessions</p><p>Big Bill: (゜ロ゜)</p><p>Stan the Man: Dude.</p><p>Eds: WTF</p><p>Bev: Guys, that’s kinda gay.</p><p>Trashmouth: Oops don’t worry I’d never fuck stan</p><p>Trashmouth: My heart belongs to Mrs. K</p><p>Eds: UGH</p><p>Haystack: SO u and ur brother don’t have a good relationship?</p><p>Trashmouth: Nope never</p><p>Trashmouth: He’s ugly and sucks</p><p>Big Bill: You guys look the same</p><p>Trashmouth: I wear it better</p><p>Eds: Debatable</p><p>Trashmouth: :(</p><p>Haystack: WHy don’t u hang out with him?</p><p>Trashmouth: Did u not hear the part where we hate eachother?!</p><p>Stan the Man: You*</p><p>Trashmouth: U didn’t call out Ben!!!</p><p>Stan the Man: That’s because I actually like Ben.</p><p>Stan the Man: You*</p><p>Homeschool: You don’t like me?!</p><p>Stan the Man: No, Mike you’re alright. I only like you, Ben and Bill though.</p><p>Haystack: :)</p><p>Bev: No ben’s right why don’t u hang out more</p><p>Trashmouth: I’m not talking to the douche anymore then necessary</p><p>Big Bill: GASP</p><p>Eds: Bill?</p><p>Bev: Is Bill alright?!</p><p>Big Bill: MAKE A GROUP CHAT</p><p>Trashmouth: Ewwww no</p><p>Trashmouth: He’d hate that</p><p>Big Bill: Add teh friends he hangs w/ alot</p><p>Big Bill: Ya know peer pressure</p><p>Bev: Bill is kinda right</p><p>Bev: GROUP CHAT</p><p>Trashmouth: NO</p><p>Eds: I kinda wanna talk to the guy that hates richie so much</p><p>Eds: GROUP CHAT</p><p>Trashmouth: EDS</p><p>Haystack: GROUP CHAT</p><p>Big Bill: GROUP CHAT</p><p>Homeschool: GROUP CHAT</p><p>Big Bill: Stan?</p><p>Trashmouth: DON’T DO IT STAN</p><p>Stan the Man: Don’t*</p><p>Stan the Man: Do it.</p><p>Bev: The club has spoken Richie</p><p>Bev: DO IT</p><p>Trashmouth: Fine but fuck all of u</p><p>Richie Tozier-Wheeler has created a new chat</p><p>Richie Tozier-Wheeler  has added Mike Hanlon, Stanley Uris, Eddie Kaspbrak, Beverly Marsh, Ben Hanscom, Bill Denbrough, Mike Tozier-Wheeler, Will Byers, Dustin Henderson, Lucas Sinclair, Max Mayfield, and El Hopper</p><p>Richie Tozier-Wheeler has changed his name to BitchieTozler</p><p>BitchieTozler: Whats up bitches</p><p>BitchieTozler: Welcome to hell.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. THREE FUCKING MINUTES</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Bill is a bitch, Dustin steals Steve’s bat, and the twins fight.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I wrote this while on an airplane with my phone and posted it the moment I landed. So there may be grammar/spelling errors or inconsistencies with the names. Please tell if there are any so I can make the adjustments.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>October 15, 2019<br/>
Tuesday 5:47 pm</p><p>Richie Tozier-Wheeler has added Mike Hanlon, Stanley Uris, Eddie Kaspbrak, Beverly Marsh, Ben Hanscom, Bill Denbrough, Mike Tozier-Wheeler, Will Byers, Dustin Henderson, Lucas Sinclair, Max Mayfield, and El Hopper</p><p>Richie Tozier-Wheeler has changed his name to BitchieTozler</p><p>BitchieTozler: Whats up bitches</p><p>BitchieTozler: Welcome to hell.</p><p>Dustin Henderson: Wait what is this??</p><p>BitchieTozler: Issa group chat cause my “friends” have peer pressured me into chatting it up with my stupid twin and his friends</p><p>Stanley Uris: It’s a* because*</p><p>Beverly Marsh: that’s us hi</p><p>Beverly Marsh has changed her name to Queen B</p><p>El Hopper: Hi!!</p><p>El Hopper: Hi Richie </p><p>BitchieTozler: hello dear el</p><p>Mike Tozier-Wheeler: what the fuck is this Richard?</p><p>BitchieTozler: read above dickweed</p><p>Mike Hanlon: Richie be nice<br/>
Dustin Henderson: Woah there r 2 Mikes?!</p><p>Mike Hanlon: yeah lol ig</p><p>BitchieTozler: wait</p><p>BitchieTozler has changed Mike Hanlon’s name to The Better Mike</p><p>BitchieTozler: much better</p><p>Mike Tozier-Wheeler: really Richard?</p><p>Bill Denbrough: eh it’s pretty accurate</p><p>BitchieTozler: HA BILLY BOY ILY</p><p>Mike Tozier-Wheeler: I don’t even know u bill</p><p>Bill Denbrough: yeah but no ones better then our mike</p><p>The Better Mike: Bill! :)</p><p>Bill Denbrough: :)<br/>
BitchieTozler has changed Bill Denbrough’s name to MikeH #1 Fan</p><p>MikeH #1 Fan: again pretty accurate</p><p>Max Mayfield: I also agree it’s 100% correct</p><p>BitchieTozler: lol</p><p>Mike Tozier-Wheeler: MAX</p><p>Max Mayfield: Fuck u </p><p>Dustin Henderson: Max only exists to drag Mike</p><p>Stanley Uris: Great, I only exist to drag Richie.</p><p>Max Mayfield: my kind of man</p><p>Lucas Sinclair: MAX!</p><p>Lucas Sinclair: DONT FLIRT W OTHER BOYS</p><p>Max Mayfield: lol chill</p><p>Max Mayfield has changed Lucas Sinclair’s name to Jealous Boi</p><p>Max Mayfield has changed her name to MADMAX</p><p>Dustin Henderson: lol</p><p>Dustin Henderson has changed his name to Toothless the Dragon</p><p>El Hopper: Who are all of you?</p><p>BitchieTozler: YAS INTRODUCTIONS</p><p>Stanley Uris: Yes*</p><p>BitchieTozler: Richie is my name voices are my game</p><p>Mike Tozier-Wheeler: he’s my annoying little brother</p><p>BitchieTozler: BY THREE MINUTES</p><p>Mike Tozier-Wheeler: best 3 minutes of my life</p><p>Queen B: I am Beverly, Richies best friend and smoke buddy</p><p>MikeH #1 Fan: I’m bill richies friend </p><p>Mike Tozier-Wheeler: the 1 who punched Richie?</p><p>MikeH #1 Fan: shit yeah but that was 2 yrs ago</p><p>BitchieTozler: still haven’t forgiven u for that</p><p>Stanley Uris: Yes you have.</p><p>Stanley Uris: You*</p><p>BitchieTozler: no</p><p>BitchieTozler has changed Stanley Uris’s name to Liar</p><p>BitchieTozler has changed MikeH #1 Fan’s name to B-b-b-b-bitch</p><p>B-b-b-b-bitch: fuck u<br/>
BitchieTozler: aorrry I’m too busy fucking Eddies mom 4 that</p><p>Eddie Kaspbrak: FUCK U</p><p>Liar: Sorry*</p><p>BitchieTozler: hey Eds!!!! 😍😍😍</p><p>Liar: Don’t call me that!</p><p>Queen B: DONT CALL ME THAT</p><p>The Better Mike: Dont call me that</p><p>B-b-b-b-bitch: don’t call me that!</p><p>Eddie Kaspbrak: DONT CALL ME THAT</p><p>Eddie Kaspbrak: Fuck all of u</p><p>Eddie Kaspbrak: except Ben</p><p>BitchieTozler has changed Eddie Kaspbrak’s name to Spaghedward</p><p>B-b-b-b-bitch: where tf is Ben?</p><p>Ben Hanscom: sorry guys I was @ library</p><p>BitchieTozler: ewwwww why</p><p>Mike Tozier-Wheeler: some people can actually read Richie</p><p>Spaghedward: lol </p><p>Spaghedward: when tf did this happen?</p><p>Spaghedward: WHAT THE FUCK RICHIE</p><p>Spaghedward has changed his name to Eddie</p><p>BitchieTozler has changed Eddie’s name to Spaghedward</p><p>Spaghedward: DONT FUCKING LOCK MY NAME IN U BITCH</p><p>BitchieTozler: lol 2 late</p><p>Spaghedward: I WILL CUT U</p><p>BitchieTozler: that cutie there is Eddie my friend and stepson</p><p>Spaghedward: FUCK YOU</p><p>Ben Hanscom: guys no fighting plz</p><p>Queen B: Ben is such an angel</p><p>Queen B has changed Ben Hanscom’s name to Lil’ Bean</p><p>Lil’ Bean: thanks ig</p><p>Toothless the Dragon: omg he’s like Will</p><p>Jealous Boi: totally</p><p>Toothless the Dragon has changed Will Byers’s name to baby :)</p><p>baby :): uhh what?</p><p>MADMAX: pretty accurate</p><p>The Better Mike: Ben is our innocent child and me and him are both friends with Richie</p><p>Liar: Unwillingly.</p><p>BitchieTozler: fuck u Stan</p><p>Liar: You*</p><p>BitchieTozler: Mikey here is our mom</p><p>The Better Mike: I have accepted the title at this point</p><p>Liar has changed his name to Anti-Richie </p><p>Anti-Richie: I am Stan Uris, the forced friend of Richard Tozier-Wheeler and the only sane one in our friend group. </p><p>BitchieTozler: wtf Stan</p><p>Mike Tozier-Wheeler: I like him </p><p>BitchieTozler: of course u do he’s a dick</p><p>Anti-Richie: You*</p><p>BitchieTozler: sEe</p><p>Toothless the Dragon: Hi! I’m Dustin, I’m Mike TW’s friend</p><p>B-b-b-b-bitch: why is ur name a character from httyd?</p><p>Toothless the Dragon: I have a disease that fucked to my collarbone and teeth so I don’t have all of them</p><p>Toothless the Dragon: kids @ school used to call me toothless and now I just roll w/ it</p><p>B-b-b-b-bitch: that’s sorta what I do with my stutter</p><p>Jealous Boi: ohhhhhh ur the one with the stutter</p><p>B-b-b-b-bitch: yeah</p><p>Anti-Richie: Make fun of it and I will fight you.</p><p>BitchieTozler: lol imagine Stan fighting some one</p><p>Jealous Boi: we weren’t going 2</p><p>Jealous Boi: I’m Lucas mikes friend and Max’s bf</p><p>MADMAX: I am max mikes “friend” and els best friend </p><p>Jealous Boi: AND MY GIRLFRIEND </p><p>MADMAX: sure stalker</p><p>baby :): I’m will, mikes friend</p><p>Spaghedward: aren’t u the 1 who went missing</p><p>baby:): yeah</p><p>Mike Tozier-Wheeler: we don’t like to talk bout it so shut up</p><p>Spaghedward: wow ok fuck u</p><p>BitchieTozler: omg Eds</p><p>Spaghedward: fuck u 2</p><p>BitchieTozler: :(</p><p>BitchieTozler has changed Mike Tozier-Wheeler’s name to Dickweed</p><p>Toothless the Dragon: omg</p><p>MADMAX: I love ur brother mike</p><p>Dickweed: screw u max</p><p>El Hopper: I’m El, their friend and Mike’s girlfriend.</p><p>Anti-Richie: I love that someone here uses proper grammar.</p><p>El Hopper: Thanks!</p><p>Anti-Richie: You’re welcome.</p><p>Queen B: Stan being nice? It can happen</p><p>Anti-Richie: Not to you.<br/>
Queen B: :(</p><p>Dickweed: I’m mike richies older brother and els bf</p><p>BitchieTozler: STILL 3 FUCKING MINITES MICHAEL</p><p>Dickweed: U THINK I FUCKING CARE</p><p>Anti-Richie: Minutes*</p><p>Anti-Richie: You*</p><p>baby :): how did u get our contacts Richie<br/>
BitchieTozler: I stole mikes phone a while back and copied his contacts so I could prank call them while using my Spanish sex worker voice.</p><p>Toothless the Dragon: THAT WAS YOU</p><p>BitchieTozler: ....</p><p>BitchieTozler: fuck</p><p>BitchieTozler: Stan save me!!!!</p><p>Anti-Richie: Dustin there is a key under the teal flower pot.</p><p>Toothless the Dragon: thanks</p><p>BitchieTozler: WHERE THE FUCK DID U GET A SPIKEY BAT FROM?!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Stan Does Have a Heart!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Richie is working out the courage to come out to the Losers, and Stan helps. This chapter is completely private messages between Stan and Richie as to not confuse anyone.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>October 16, 2019<br/>
Wednesday 11:23 am</p><p>Best Friend Chat</p><p>Members:<br/>
Bird Fucker<br/>
Mom Fucker</p><p>Mom Fucker: I hate this</p><p>Bird Fucker: Hate what?</p><p>Mom Fucker: This stupid fucking chat w/ my brother </p><p>Mom Fucker: it’s so fucking awkward</p><p>Bird Fucker: Yeah no kidding.</p><p>Mom Fucker: also I need ur help</p><p>Bird Fucker: Your*</p><p>Mom Fucker: STAN</p><p>Bird Fucker: Yes Richard?</p><p>Mom Fucker: help plz</p><p>Mom Fucker: can u not be the grammar police for 5 fucking minutes</p><p>Bird Fucker: Fine.</p><p>Bird Fucker: What’s up?</p><p>Bird Fucker: Why are you texting me in the middle of Health?</p><p>Mom Fucker: how did u tell the losers u were trans?</p><p>Bird Fucker: Dude you were there.</p><p>Mom Fucker: but like HOW</p><p>Bird Fucker: Wait do you want to tell the losers that you’re gay?!</p><p>Mom Fucker: wow Stan is using a ?! for once</p><p>Mom Fucker: maybe?</p><p>Mom Fucker: what do u think?</p><p>Bird Fucker: I have been telling you to come out for months! </p><p>Bird Fucker: They won’t be dicks or anything they love you.</p><p>Mom Fucker: awww Stan does have a heart</p><p>Bird Fucker: I said them not me.</p><p>Mom Fucker: :(</p><p>Mom Fucker: ok maybe mike, bev, and Ben won’t be dicks</p><p>Mom Fucker: BUT WHAT ABAOUT BILL AND EDDIE</p><p>Bird Fucker: Why would Eddie or Bill be dicks about it? They’re some of your oldest friends?</p><p>Mom Fucker: EXACTLY!!!</p><p>Mom Fucker: what if they find it so fucking weird we shared beds in sleepovers or I saw them changing </p><p>Mom Fucker: and think I wanna screw them or something?!</p><p>Bird Fucker: Yeah you only want to screw Eddie.</p><p>Mom Fucker: Fuck u</p><p>Mom Fucker: and eds has that whole things with Aids and shit</p><p>Mom Fucker: what if he like doesn’t wanna touch me anymore cause I’m fucking disgusting</p><p>Bird Fucker: You aren’t disgusting Richie.</p><p>Bird Fucker: Well, being gay doesn’t make you disgusting. In general you, Richard Tozier-Wheeler are immensely disgusting.</p><p>Bird Fucker: They didn’t care when I came out as trans.</p><p>Mom Fucker: but that’s different!!</p><p>Mom Fucker: we were there to help you w the transition when we were younger, and mike Ben and bev wouldn’t fucking care bout that</p><p>Bird Fucker: You didn’t have much trouble telling me.</p><p>Mom Fucker: that’s because I was drunk and kissed u</p><p>Bird Fucker: Then cried and spilt your guts to me.</p><p>Mom Fucker:....</p><p>Mom Fucker: I’m going to tell them at lunch</p><p>Mom Fucker: and maybe call mama mike later</p><p>Bird Fucker: Great Richie!</p><p>Bird Fucker: Are you sure?</p><p>Mom Fucker: I need to relieve some of this fucking stress</p><p>Mom Fucker: thanks Stanley the Manley </p><p>Bird Fucker: Sure thing Richie. </p><p>Mom Fucker: shit I gotta go the teacher caught me </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. National Loser Coming Out Day</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Richie is a dramatic gay shit, Bill is a bi disaster, and Eddie is a confused boi.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>In Bill and Eddie’s private messages, Bert is Bill and Eddie is Ernie in order to avoid any audience confusion.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>October 16 2019<br/>
Wednesday 3:49 pm</p><p>Loser Club ™</p><p>Members: 
Big Bill<br/>
Bev<br/>
Eds<br/>
Haystack<br/>
Homeschool<br/>
Stan The Man<br/>
Trashmouth</p><p>Trashmouth: y’all I just called Mikey the bikey so now y’all know that I am not in fact fucking eddies mom</p><p>Trashmouth: I’m fucking his dad</p><p>Stan the Man: His dad is dead dipshit.</p><p>Stan the Man: So are you into screwing corpses?</p><p>Bev: oof</p><p>Bev: rich despite that horible joke, I’m so proud u were able to tell us</p><p>Stan the Man: Horrible* You*</p><p>Homeschool: yeah thanks so much for opening up to us</p><p>Homeschool: were here for u</p><p>Haystack: yeah rich :)</p><p>Stan the Man: We’re* You*</p><p>Stan the Man: Does no one in this group know how to capitalize?</p><p>Big Bill: DUDE WE R ALL HERE 4 U AND I AM SO PROHD OF U FOE BEING BRAVE ENPIGH TO TELL US ALL</p><p>Stan the Man: What the fuck Bill?</p><p>Trashmouth: lol ily bill</p><p>Big Bill: gay</p><p>Trashmouth: meh ur not my type</p><p>Homeschool: wrong he is in fact everyone’s type</p><p>Bev: fact</p><p>Haystack: Mike is correct</p><p>Stan the Man: If Bill isn’t your type, are you even human?</p><p>Homeschool has changed Big Bill’s name to The Hottest Loser</p><p>The Hottest Loser: lol</p><p>Trashmouth: wow now whose gay</p><p>Bev: u dipshit</p><p>Bev: HOW THE FUCK DID U TELL STAM BEFORE ME</p><p>Stan the Man: Stan*</p><p>Trashmouth: Bevvy ur loud af</p><p>Trashmouth: I was a scared closeted boy</p><p>Trashmouth: now I am a man!!</p><p>Trashmouth has changed his name to Gay Bitch</p><p>Bev: accurate</p><p>Stan the Man: I concur.</p><p>Gay Bitch: who the fuck says concur stan?!</p><p>Stan the Man: Who the fuck doesn’t know how to capitalize Richie?</p><p>The Bro Chat<br/>
Members:<br/>
Bert<br/>
Ernie</p><p>Bert: Eddie y r u so quiet on the chat?</p><p>Bert: u haven’t talked to rich since lunch</p><p>Bert: u ok</p><p>Ernie: I’m fine Bill</p><p>Bert: dude</p><p>Bert: r u being weird cause rich is gay?</p><p>Ernie:....</p><p>Bert:.....</p><p>Ernie:.....</p><p>Bert:.....</p><p>Ernie: god look Bill I’m fine with rich being gay</p><p>Bert: but????</p><p>Ernie:what if my mom finds out of smth</p><p>Bert: finds out Richie is gay?</p><p>Ernie: and then she never lets me hang with u guys cause I might get sick or smth</p><p>Bert: u can’t get sick from being by a gay person<br/>
Eddie</p><p>Ernie: Ik that</p><p>Ernie: but ma doesn’t</p><p>Bert: do u have a problem with gay people Eddie</p><p>Ernie: no!</p><p>Bert: ???</p><p>Ernie: I don’t</p><p>Bert: so it’s just Richie being gay that bothers u</p><p>Ernie: look I’m fine with Richie being gay</p><p>Ernie: but I’m worried</p><p>Bert: worried why?</p><p>Ernie: cause what if I’m too?!</p><p>Ernie: and we get together and ma finds out and disowns be and we break up and it ruins the group dynamic forever and then I get AIDS and die?!!!</p><p>Bert:.... are u gay Eddie?</p><p>Ernie: idk</p><p>Bert: ?</p><p>Ernie: I’ve liked girls before </p><p>Ernie: but I also kinda like guys?</p><p>Bert: Richie?</p><p>Ernie: maybe</p><p>Ernie: U CANT TELL HIM</p><p>Bert: I won’t</p><p>Bert: but y?</p><p>Ernie: it will ruin our friendship</p><p>Ernie: and it’s a faze so what’s the point</p><p>Bert: what if it’s not a faze Eddie?</p><p>Ernie: wdym</p><p>Bert: u could be bi or pan or smth</p><p>Ernie: I’m not</p><p>Bert: how would u know?</p><p>Bert: look Eddie </p><p>Bert: I’m bi so I sorta get what u might be going through</p><p>Ernie: wait u are</p><p>Bert: yeah</p><p>Bert: guys r hot</p><p>Bert: girls r hot</p><p>Bert: and when I’m around them I wanna fall into a pit of despair</p><p>Bert: so I get the confusion of maybe thinking ur straight for so long cause I accept that u are attracted to girls and push all other feelings to the side</p><p>Bert: but later on I realized that I felt stuff for some dudes, like crushes n shit</p><p>Bert: and it didn’t go away</p><p>Bert: so I later decided u know what I’m bi</p><p>Bert: so yeah</p><p>Ernie: wow bill</p><p>Ernie: but what if idk what I’m feeling yet</p><p>Bert: u don’t NEED a label Eddie</p><p>Bert: take the time to decide ur feelings</p><p>Bert: soul search or whatever</p><p>Bert: or just live life a decide later</p><p>Ernie: that’s actually pretty helpful</p><p>Ernie: thanks for like coming out to me to help me with this</p><p>Bert: sure thing Eddie</p><p>Ernie: hey bill</p><p>Bert: yeah</p><p>Ernie: was the guy Stan?</p><p>Bert: stfu Eddie</p><p>Ernie: when r u gonna tell the group ur bi</p><p>Bert: eh is it really that big of a deal?</p><p>Bert: they’re fine with Richie and stuff</p><p>Bert: they wouldn’t care </p><p>Ernie: yeah ig but won’t it feel good to let it out</p><p>Ernie: and make Richie know he’s not alone</p><p>Bert: ugh but what if they try to shit me and him or smth</p><p>Bert: I mean I wouldn’t tough ur man but...🥵</p><p>Ernie: they would never ship u and Richie</p><p>Ernie: u two are too bipolar and extreme for each other</p><p>Ernie: romance would end with the death of one of u</p><p>Ernie: also he’s not my man</p><p>Bert: not yet 😉</p><p>Bert: now say smth to support ur not man so he doesn’t think ur a homophobic bastard</p><p> </p><p>Loser Club ™</p><p>Members:<br/>
The Hottest Loser<br/>
Bev<br/>
Eds<br/>
Haystack<br/>
Homeschool<br/>
Stan The Man<br/>
Gay Bitch </p><p>Eds: I’m glad u told us too Richie </p><p>Gay Bitch: thx Eds </p><p>Eds: DONT U FUCKING CALL ME EDS</p><p>The Hottest Loser has changed his name to Disaster Bi</p><p>Disaster Bi: I am in fact a mess when it comes to both guys and girls cause theyre both hot af</p><p>Disaster Bi: ~surprise~</p><p>Gay Bitch: WELCOME TO THE CLUB U LITTLE BITCH</p><p>Gay Bitch: why tf didn’t u tell me?</p><p>Disaster Bi: u didn’t tell me so</p><p>Bev: aw Bill!! Thanks for telling us</p><p>Homeschool: yeah! I’m glad this is a place where we all r comfortable to come out and be ourselves</p><p>Haystack: That’s great Bill!! I’m so happy u told us :)</p><p>Disaster Bi: thanks guys :)</p><p>Stan the Man: Yeah Bill, thanks for feeling open enough to tell us. I’m glad the Richie now has someone else he can go to when he wants to be a chaotic gay. I was losing my mind being his go to person.</p><p>Best Friend Chat<br/>
Members:<br/>
Bird Fucker<br/>
Mom Fucker</p><p>Mom Fucker: r u having a heart attack rn Stan</p><p>Bird Fucker: Maybe?</p><p>Mom Fucker: u have a chance!!!!!!!!!!!!!!</p><p>Mom Fucker: at least the guy u like is into guys!</p><p>Bird Fucker: But that’s it! What if he will only be attracted to me cause he still thinks of me as a girl, or what if he wants a relationship with a real man?</p><p>Mom Fucker: u r a real man Stanley </p><p>Mom Fucker: tell dysphoria to jump off a mf bridge</p><p>Mom Fucker: ur a guy </p><p>Mom Fucker: who cares what ur parents think or body says?</p><p>Bird Fucker: Thanks Richie.</p><p>Bird Fucker: I still think you’ve got a bigger chance with Eddie.</p><p>Mom Fucker: the same Eddie who didn’t talk at lunch after I came out and waited 15 FUCKING MINITES before responding to the chat about my coming out?</p><p>Mom Fucker: I’m surprised he even wants to be my friend!</p><p>Mom Fucker: shit. Internalized homophobia is a bitch </p><p>Bird Fucker: Yeah? So is internalized transphobia.</p><p> </p><p>Loser Club ™</p><p>Members:<br/>
Disaster Bi<br/>
Bev<br/>
Eds<br/>
Haystack<br/>
Homeschool<br/>
Stan The Man<br/>
Gay Bitch</p><p>Gay Bitch: today is national loser coming out day</p><p>Gay Bitch: anyone else wanna stand up and become a god like me and billy boy</p><p>Gay Bitch: no?</p><p>Gay Bitch has changed his name to Loser Club Gay God</p><p>Loser Club Gay God had changed Disaster Bi’s name to Loser Club Bi Lord</p><p>Loser Club Gay God: bow down to us peasants</p><p>Homeschool: uh I was gone for 5 minutes wtf happened?</p><p>Haystack: oml </p><p>Lose Club Bi Lord: u called?</p><p>Eds: wtf</p><p>Stan the Man: Shoot me now.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>The texts between Bill and Eddie utilizes some of my own experiences of discovering I was in fact Bi while a freshman on high school, I know this is supposed to be a humorous fic but I really wanted to incorporate the feelings may LGBTQIA members may have when coming out, even if their in an accepting group of people.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. I’ll Chop Your Balls Off!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The losers/party have their first fight, a gay chat is made, and another loser comes out.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>October 16, 2019<br/>
Wednesday 6:39 pm</p><p>New Chat<br/>
Members:<br/>
BitchieTozler<br/>
The Better Mike<br/>
Anti-Richie<br/>
Spaghedward<br/>
Queen B<br/>
Lil’ Bean<br/>
B-b-b-b-bitch<br/>
Dickweed<br/>
baby :)<br/>
Toothless the Dragon<br/>
Jealous Boi<br/>
MADMAX<br/>
El Hopper</p><p>The Better Mike: so question: what r ur favorite classes at school?</p><p>Loser Club Chat ™</p><p>Members:<br/>
Loser Club Gay God<br/>
Loser Club Bi Lord<br/>
Haystack<br/>
Stan the Man<br/>
Eds<br/>
Homeschool<br/>
Bev</p><p>Loser Club Gay God: WHAT THE FUCK MIKE</p><p>Homeschool: u wanna get a better relationship w ur brother u need to talk to him</p><p>Loser Club Bi Lord: mikes right</p><p>Loser Club Gay God: GASP</p><p>Loser Club Gay God: BETRAYED BY MY FELLOW GAY</p><p>Loser Club Bi Lord: stfu Richie</p><p>Loser Club Gay God: rlly mike? Favorite class?</p><p>Homeschool: NO ONE ELSE WAS JUMPING 2 MAKE QUESTIONS</p><p>Haystack: ooh can I do some??!</p><p>Homeschool: sure Ben</p><p>Bev: what r our limits?</p><p>Loser Club Bi Lord: huh</p><p>Bev: there r things we can’t talk about</p><p>Bev: like I don’t anyone talking about my dad</p><p>Eds: we can’t talk about It either</p><p>Eds: obvi</p><p>Loser Club Bi Lord: what about ur mom</p><p>Eds: nah I’m down with DRAGGING that bitch anywhere</p><p>Loser Club Gay God: great I can’t wait to tell them about the amazing sexcapades with ur mom</p><p>Stan the Man: Does anyone know grammar or proper spelling?</p><p>Loser Club Gay God: nope sorry stanthony </p><p>Haystack: I don’t have anything to add</p><p>Bev: k Stan?</p><p>Stan the Man: I’m good.</p><p>Stan the Man: Maybe don’t explicitly talk about me being trans unless we get to know them well.</p><p>Loser Club Gay God: oh yeah don’t talk about my extreme gayness</p><p>Loser Club Gay God: my dads extrmemy conservative and homophobic so I don’t want him to find out</p><p>Loser Club Gay God: and I don’t rlly know what twinsy mike thinks bout it</p><p>Homeschool: I don’t have anything</p><p>Homeschool: Bill is ur sexuality off limits</p><p>Loser Club Bi Lord: eh I might tell them when I’m ready</p><p>Bev: so off limit topics: my dad, it, and don’t out bill, rich, or Stan.</p><p>Stan the Man: Unless we all give the okay to talk about them.</p><p>Bev: great</p><p>Bev: sry I just wanna hear bout my dad at all or have to answer questions from sorta strangers</p><p>Loser Club Bi Lord: eh makes sense</p><p>New Chat<br/>
Members:<br/>
BitchieTozler<br/>
The Better Mike<br/>
Anti-Richie<br/>
Spaghedward<br/>
Queen B<br/>
Lil’ Bean<br/>
B-b-b-b-bitch<br/>
Dickweed<br/>
baby :)<br/>
Toothless the Dragon<br/>
Jealous Boi<br/>
MADMAX<br/>
El Hopper</p><p>baby :): art</p><p>Spaghedward: PE since I get to totally piss off my mom</p><p>baby:): oof</p><p>El Hopper: English, I like learning new words.</p><p>B-b-b-b-bitch: I love English and art 2 love use and them to express my internal depression </p><p>baby:): same</p><p>Anti-Richie: I like math.</p><p>BitchieTozler: NERD</p><p>Anti-Richie: Says the nerd of the group.</p><p>BitchieTozler: no I’m pretty sure that’s u</p><p>BitchieTozler: or Ben</p><p>Toothless the Dragon: I love science</p><p>BitchieTozler: cough nerd cough</p><p>Toothless the Dragon: basically </p><p>Queen B: I like PE</p><p>Lil’ Bean: I love history</p><p>BitchieTozler: I love fucking ur mom</p><p>Toothless the Dragon: omg</p><p>Spaghedward: WHAT THE FUCK U BITCH</p><p>baby :): 😅</p><p>B-b-b-b-bitch: beep beep Richie </p><p>Anti-Richie: Beep beep Richard.</p><p>The Better Mike: beep beep</p><p>Queen B: beep beep dick</p><p>Lil’ Bean: beep beep</p><p>Jealous Boi: wtf is beep beep</p><p>Queen B: it’s what we use to shit Richie up </p><p>Dickweed: THERES A WAY TO SHUT HIM UP</p><p>BitchieTozler: not to u there is, it only works on friends</p><p>MADMAX: rip mike</p><p>The Better Mike: :(</p><p>MADMAX: rip worse mike</p><p>Dickweed: wow guess u will never shut up cause who’d wanna be friends with u</p><p>MADMAX: woah worse mike</p><p>Toothless the Dragon: Boi stfu</p><p>Anti-Richie: Woah, you can’t just act like a dick to him! He’s trying to form a relationship with you and you’re just throwing it down the drain! You are lucky to have a brother and even luckier for it to be Richie! Grow some balls and grow the fuck up.</p><p>MADMAX: wow worse mike roasted by the emo hottie</p><p>Jealous Boi: first of all, dude u literally drag Richie 247 and now u just can’t go out a defend him like a fucking hypocrite -and STAY TF AWAY FRPM MAX</p><p>Anti-Richie: I have been friends with Richie long enough to know where the line is, everything we do we know is for fun and as a joke. I don’t throw his insecurities back into his face like a fucking asshole!</p><p>BitchieTozler: wow Stan go off</p><p>MADMAX: I don’t need ur protection Lucas!</p><p>MADMAX: I’m sorry if ur so insecure harmless flirting is getting to you!</p><p>Best Friend Chat<br/>
Members:<br/>
Bird Fucker<br/>
Mom Fucker</p><p>Mom Fucker: thanks 4 that Stan</p><p>Bird Fucker: Sure thing Richie, you did the same thing when my dad was a total bitch about my gender last Friday.</p><p>Mom Fucker: still tho thanks</p><p>Mom Fucker: I need a change</p><p>Mom Fucker has changed his name to Dad Fucker</p><p>Dad Fucker: I have been waiting to do that</p><p>Bird Fucker: Dear god Richie! Why am I friends with you?</p><p>Dad Fucker: for my hot looks and amazing sense of humor </p><p>Bird Fucker: Fuck you.</p><p>Dad Fucker: love u 2 stanny</p><p>Bro Chat<br/>
Members:<br/>
Bert<br/>
Ernie</p><p>Bert: stans so hot rn</p><p>Ernie: by defending rich over text?</p><p>Bert: YES</p><p>Ernie: I wanna kick mikes ass</p><p>Bert: do it! Protect ur mans </p><p>Ernie: Richie isn’t my man bill!</p><p>Bert: no yet ;)</p><p>New Chat<br/>
Members:<br/>
BitchieTozler<br/>
The Better Mike<br/>
Anti-Richie<br/>
Spaghedward<br/>
Queen B<br/>
Lil’ Bean<br/>
B-b-b-b-bitch<br/>
Dickweed<br/>
baby :)<br/>
Toothless the Dragon<br/>
Jealous Boi<br/>
MADMAX<br/>
El Hopper</p><p>Spaghedward: fuck u worse mike stop being a Fucking dick or I’ll chop ur balls off!</p><p>Toothless the Dragon: damn this got dangerous quickly </p><p>baby :): el protect me</p><p>El Hopper: Sure Will! </p><p>Toothless the Dragon has changed El Hopper’s name to Protector of Babies</p><p>Protector of Babies: Mike you need to stop acting like this.</p><p>Dickweed: like what</p><p>Protector of Babies: Like a bad friend!</p><p>Dickweed: he’s not my fiend </p><p>Anti-Richie: Friend*</p><p>Protector of Babies: You’re right Mike he’s family! And family is more important than anything! So apologize!</p><p>Protector of Babies: or I’ll dump your ass!</p><p>MADMAX: damn el</p><p>Jealous Boi: omg</p><p>Dickweed: ok I’m sorry Richard </p><p>Dickweed: I can see that u totally have friends </p><p>Dickweed: and im sorry for being being a dick</p><p>Anti-Richie: You said being twice.</p><p>BitchieTozler:  thanks Mikey!</p><p>BitchieTozler: apology forgiven :)</p><p>Dickweed: I hate u</p><p>MADMAX: same w u Lucas!</p><p>MADMAX: apologize to stan</p><p>Jealous Boi: u want me to apologize to ur bf </p><p>MADMAX: Stan my friend? YES!!</p><p>Jealous Boi: fine</p><p>Lucas Sinclair had made a chat with Stanley Uris</p><p>Lucas Sinclair has named the chat Sorry</p><p>Lucas Sinclair: sorry I was a dick to u</p><p>Stanley Uris: It’s fine.</p><p>Lucas Sinclair: k fine</p><p>Lucas Sinclair: stay away from my girl</p><p>Lucas Sinclair has left the chat named Sorry</p><p>New Chat<br/>
Members:<br/>
BitchieTozler<br/>
The Better Mike<br/>
Anti-Richie<br/>
Spaghedward<br/>
Queen B<br/>
Lil’ Bean<br/>
B-b-b-b-bitch<br/>
Dickweed<br/>
baby :)<br/>
Toothless the Dragon<br/>
Jealous Boi<br/>
MADMAX<br/>
Protector of Babies</p><p>Jealous Boi: I did it max</p><p>Jealous Boi: just realized this chat needs a name</p><p>MADMAX: did u now?</p><p>MADMAX: send me a screen shot in my pms</p><p>Lil’ Bean: oh yeah! Any ideas?</p><p>BitchieTozler: I got one!</p><p>BitchieTozler has named the chat Hell</p><p>MADMAX: accurate</p><p>Richie Tozier-Wheeler has made a chat </p><p>Richie Tozier-Wheeler has named the chat LGBTQ PARTY</p><p>Richie Tozier-Wheeler has added Stanley Uris and Bill Denbrough</p><p>Richie Tozier-Wheeler has changed his name to Gayard</p><p>Gayard has changed Bill Denbrough’s name to Bi-Bi-Bill</p><p>Gayard has changed Stanley Uris’s name to Tran with a Plan</p><p>Tran with a Plan: What the fuck is this Richard?</p><p>Gayard: something I’ve been wanting to d on since I came out</p><p>Gayard: with my lgbt bros</p><p>Bi-Bi-Bill: omg Richie</p><p>Bi-Bi-Bill: why?</p><p>Gayard: so we can unite with all the young gays</p><p>Gayard: how much u wanna bet someone in mikes party is gay?</p><p>Bi-Bi-Bill: a lot</p><p>Tran with a Plan: You guys do realize that less than 1 in 10 people are gay right?</p><p>Gayard: bro check ur math</p><p>Gayard: here r 2 of us in a loser club of 7</p><p>Tran with a Plan: Three actually.</p><p>Gayard: huh?</p><p>Bi-Bi-Bill: huh?</p><p>Gayard: WHO</p><p>Tran with a Plan: Me.</p><p>Gayard: WHAT</p><p>Gayard: u motherfucker is gay and u didn’t tell me</p><p>Tran with a Plan: Technically I’m not gay.</p><p>Tran with a Plan: I’m pan.</p><p>Gayard: YES</p><p>Tran with a Plan: Huh?</p><p>Gayard: that makes ur username so much better!</p><p>Gayard has changed Tran with a Plan’s name to Pan Stan with a Plan</p><p>Pan Stan with a Plan: Oh my god Richie!</p><p>Gayard: hey don’t use the lords name in vain! Be a good Jew!</p><p>Pan Stan with a Plan: I stopped being a good Jew when I started transitioning and realizing I don’t only like girls.</p><p>Bi-Bi-Bill: sorry I died for a sec</p><p>Bi-Bi-Bill: 3 coming outs in a day?</p><p>Bi-Bi-Bill: gotta be some kind of record</p><p>Gayard: when r u gonna tell them</p><p>Pan Stan with a Plan: Soon I guess.</p><p>Pan Stan with a Plan: I just have to tell Bev, Mike, Eddie, and Ben.</p><p>Gayard: eh they were down with us</p><p>Pan Stan with a Plan: True.</p><p>Loser Club Chat ™<br/>
Members:<br/>
Loser Club Gay God<br/>
Loser Club Bi Lord<br/>
Haystack<br/>
Stan the Man<br/>
Eds<br/>
Homeschool<br/>
Bev</p><p>Stan the Man: I would like everyone to know that in edition to being a FTM transgender I am also pansexual.</p><p>Stan the Man: Have a good day.</p><p>Haystack: u too Stan! :)</p><p>Homeschool: my boys r all grown up *tears come*</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Rip Mucas Ship</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Worse Mike and Lucas are dicks, Stan protects his man, and Max has a problem.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>October 17, 2019<br/>
Thursday 3:42 pm</p><p>Hell</p><p>Members:<br/>
BitchieTozler<br/>
The Better Mike<br/>
Anti-Richie<br/>
Spaghedward<br/>
Queen B<br/>
Lil’ Bean<br/>
B-b-b-b-bitch<br/>
Dickweed<br/>
baby :)<br/>
Toothless the Dragon<br/>
Jealous Boi<br/>
MADMAX<br/>
Protector of Babies</p><p>Lil’ Bean: so qotd, when’s ur birthday?</p><p>Lil’ Bean: mines June 2</p><p>baby :): March 22</p><p>Protector of Babies: Mine is February 19th, I believe.</p><p>B-b-b-b-bitch: January 4</p><p>B-b-b-b-bitch: what do u mean u think? El</p><p>Protector of Babies: I am adopted and there wasn’t really ever a record of when I was born, but we use February 19th now because that was the day Hop said he thought of me as his daughter.</p><p>Lil’ Bean: awww</p><p>B-b-b-b-bitch: why was there no record</p><p>Dickweed: the orphanage she stayed at was burned destroying all records.</p><p>B-b-b-b-bitch: huh </p><p>Dickweed: March 7</p><p>BitchieTozler: sadly, March 7</p><p>Anti-Richie: My birthday is July 13th.</p><p>Jealous Boi: oct 13</p><p>Lil’ Bean: oh happy late birthday!</p><p>Jealous Boi: lol thx</p><p>MADMAX: April 16</p><p>MADMAX: I’m older than Lucas</p><p>Queen B: Feb 13</p><p>Spaghedward: September 3</p><p>The Better Mike: july 3</p><p>MADMAX: r these questions of the day gonna be a regular thing?</p><p>Lil’ Bean: maybe?</p><p>MADMAX: cool</p><p>Dickweed: cool? How is it cool?</p><p>MADMAX: I like making friends and hanging with cool people</p><p>MADMAX: and these bitches awesome</p><p>Spaghedward: rlly?</p><p>MADMAX: totally</p><p>Protector of Babies: I like talking to all of you guys.</p><p>B-b-b-b-bitch: thx u guys r cool 2</p><p>Jealous Boi: so other than me and max and el and mike</p><p>Jealous Boi: anyone else dating?</p><p>Lil’ Bean: lol no</p><p>The Better Mike: never</p><p>Queen B: nope :)</p><p>Spaghedward: no, my moms trying to get me with this bitch named Myra</p><p>BitchieTozler: rip that bitch</p><p>BitchieTozler: I’m in a loving and active relationship with Sonia kaspbrak</p><p>Spaghedward: oh fuck off</p><p>B-b-b-b-bitch: nah I’m waiting for the right girl</p><p>Dickweed: I get that</p><p>B-b-b-b-bitch: or guy ;)</p><p>Loser Club Chat ™<br/>
Members:<br/>
Loser Club Gay God<br/>
Loser Club Bi Lord<br/>
Haystack<br/>
Stan the Man<br/>
Eds<br/>
Homeschool<br/>
Bev</p><p>Bev: BILL!! 😂 </p><p>Loser Club Bi Lord: what?</p><p>Loser Club Bi Lord: it just came up</p><p>Loser Club Gay God: I didn’t mention I was into dick when I was talking about my love life</p><p>Eds: u mean ur relationship with my mom?</p><p>Loser Club Gay God: yep ;)</p><p>Loser Club Bi Lord: I wanna know if they r homophobic now </p><p>Loser Club Bi Lord: and I’m tired of not being proud of it</p><p>Loser Club Bi Lord: i wanna stop hiding who I am and being ashamed of myself </p><p>Stan the Man: Wow Bill.</p><p>Stan the Man: That’s really brave of you! </p><p>Stan the Man: Not that I would expect less.</p><p>Loser Club Bi Lord: :)</p><p>Hell</p><p>Members:<br/>
BitchieTozler<br/>
The Better Mike<br/>
Anti-Richie<br/>
Spaghedward<br/>
Queen B<br/>
Lil’ Bean<br/>
B-b-b-b-bitch<br/>
Dickweed<br/>
baby :)<br/>
Toothless the Dragon<br/>
Jealous Boi<br/>
MADMAX<br/>
Protector of Babies</p><p>MADMAX: damn </p><p>MADMAX: ur fine with just coming out like thAt</p><p>B-b-b-b-bitch has changed his name to BI(sexual)LL</p><p>BI(sexual)LL: basically</p><p>Anti-Richie: Why? Does anyone have a problem with that?</p><p>MADMAX: no! I Stan</p><p>Jealous Boi: it’s fine ig</p><p>Dickweed: yeah</p><p>Spaghedward: u guess?</p><p>Dickweed: yeah, as long as he doesn’t try to suck my cock</p><p>BI(sexual)LL: ...</p><p>Anti-Richie: Okay, that’s very homophobic and rude to say that! I highly doubt Bill would ever want to suck a cock from a guy like you!</p><p>Best Friend Chat</p><p>Members:<br/>
Bird Fucker<br/>
Dad Fucker</p><p>Dad Fucker: damnnn</p><p>Dad Fucker: u really going out to protect ur mans</p><p>Bird Fucker: Yeah! People can’t just be homophobic like that and expect it to be okay!</p><p>Bird Fucker: And he’s not my man!</p><p>Dad Fucker: whatever u say stanthony</p><p>Hell</p><p>Members:<br/>
BitchieTozler<br/>
The Better Mike<br/>
Anti-Richie<br/>
Spaghedward<br/>
Queen B<br/>
Lil’ Bean<br/>
BI(sexual)LL<br/>
Dickweed<br/>
baby :)<br/>
Toothless the Dragon<br/>
Jealous Boi<br/>
MADMAX<br/>
Protector of Babies</p><p>Jealous Boi: damn calm tf down Stan </p><p>BI(sexual)LL: Stan it’s alright</p><p>Anti-Richie: It’s not alright Bill! People can’t just act like that! Why do we always have to defend ourselves! I get enough of this shit from my dad!</p><p>Dickweed: r u gay 2</p><p>Anti-Richie: No I’m trans.</p><p>Protector of Babies: What is trans?</p><p>Anti-Richie: It’s when a guy is born in a females body or visa versa.</p><p>Anti-Richie: I am a guy but I was born as a girl, but as I grew up I transitioned into making my body masculine in order to fit the inside of me.</p><p>Protector of Babies: Cool! Thanks for telling us!</p><p>baby :): yeah thanks! Both of u!</p><p>Jealous Boi: so I don’t have to worry about u stealing max anymore</p><p>BitchieTozler: uhhh What?</p><p>BitchieTozler: why the fuck would u think that?</p><p>Jealous Boi: max isn’t into girls so i don’t need to worry bout Stan stealing her</p><p>BitchieTozler: Stan isn’t a fucking girl!</p><p>Queen B: yeah fuck you</p><p>Queen B has kicked Jealous Boi from the chat Hell </p><p>MADMAX: thank god</p><p>Dickweed: put him back</p><p>Queen B: no fucking way</p><p>Queen B: u can’t just be a dick to Stan the man and then stay on</p><p>Dickweed: is he rlly Stan the man tho?</p><p>MADMAX has kicked Dickweed from the chat Hell</p><p>Protector of Babies: I’ll talk to him.</p><p>Anti-Richie: You don’t have to El.</p><p>Spaghedward: yes she fucking does!</p><p>The Better Mike: ^</p><p>Queen B: ^^</p><p>Lil’ Bean: ^^^</p><p>BI(sexual)LL: ^^^^</p><p>MADMAX:^^^^^</p><p>baby :): ^^^^^^</p><p>BitchieTozler: ^^^^^^^</p><p>BitchieTozler: thanks dear el</p><p>BitchieTozler: and tell mike I told him to go to hell</p><p>Protector of Babies: Will do!</p><p>Anti-Richie: Thanks guys!</p><p>BitchieTozler:sure thing man</p><p>BitchieTozler has changed Anti-Richie’s name to Richie’s Lover</p><p>Richie’s Lover has changed his name to Emo Boy</p><p>Emo Boy: Fuck no.</p><p>Queen B: omfg</p><p>Will Byers has started a chat with Bill Denbrough and Stanley Uris</p><p>Will Byers: hey</p><p>Bill Denbrough: what’s up?</p><p>Stanley Uris: Yeah Will, what’s going on?</p><p>Will Byers: how did u both just come out to a bunch of people so confidently</p><p>Bill Denbrough: I wouldn’t say “confidently</p><p>Bill Denbrough: why?</p><p>Will Byers: keep it a secret?</p><p>Bill Denbrough: of course</p><p>Stanley Uris: Yeah of course Will!</p><p>Will Byers: ....</p><p>Will Byers: I’m gay.</p><p>Bill Denbrough: GASP</p><p>Bill Denbrough: thanks for telling us!!! 🏳️🌈 🎉 </p><p>Stanley Uris: Yeah Will that’s great!</p><p>Will Byers: what should I do?</p><p>Bill Denbrough:....</p><p>Bill Denbrough: how would I feel about being added to a group chat for lgbt support with me, Stan, and another queer loser?</p><p>Bill Denbrough: u don’t have to</p><p>Will Byers: will It be a secret until I come out?</p><p>Stanley Uris: Um, of course!</p><p>Bill Denbrough: take time and decide when to tell the people in your life</p><p>Stanley Uris: Yeah!</p><p>Will Byers: yeah add me ig</p><p>Will Byers: can I add someone else if they want to</p><p>Will Byers: they’re queer 2</p><p>Bill Denbrough: of course!</p><p> </p><p>LGBTQ PARTY</p><p>Members:<br/>
Gayard<br/>
Bi-Bi-Bill<br/>
Pan Stan with a Plan</p><p>Bi-Bi-Bill has added Will Byers to the chat LGBTQ PARTY</p><p>Will Byers: uh hi!</p><p>Gayard: HELLO FELLOW QUEER!!!</p><p>Will Byers: one sec</p><p>Will Byers has added Max Mayfield to the chat LGBTQ PARTY</p><p>Gayard: HELLO FELLOW QUEERS</p><p>Gayard: WE ARE A WHOLESOME CHAT WHERE ALL ARE WELCOME</p><p>Pan Stan with a Plan: I wouldn’t say wholesome.</p><p>Gayard: stfu stan </p><p>Max Mayfield: hello fuckers</p><p>Gayard: ~introz~</p><p>Gayard: plz note this chat is highly confidential and invite only </p><p>Gayard: what happens in the LGBTQ PARTY stays in the LGBTQ PARTY</p><p>Will Byers: yeah</p><p>Max Mayfield: makes sense</p><p>Gayard: I am Richie Tozier-Wheeler and I am a homosexual</p><p>Gayard: I am also ducking eddies mom</p><p>Max Mayfielz: how tf does that work?</p><p>Gayard: DONT QUESTION MOI</p><p>Bi-Bi-Bill: I am Bill and I am Bi</p><p>Pan Stan with a Plan: I am Stanley Uris, I am a FtM transgender and a pansexual.</p><p>Will Byers: ok, I’m will and I’m gay</p><p>Gayard: YAY FELLOW GAY</p><p>Gayard has changed Will Byers’s name to Gay Baby</p><p>Gay Baby: wow rlly?</p><p>Gayard: yes</p><p>Gayard: it is ur gay name</p><p>Bi-Bi-Bill: I though a gay name was ur first name and my last name?</p><p>Gayard: awww I would say yes to that proposal billy but my heart belongs to mrs k</p><p>Pan Stan with a Plan: ur heart belongs to 1 k and it ain’t Sonia </p><p>Bi-Bi-Bill: lol true</p><p>Gayard: fuck u both</p><p>Max Mayfield: so I’m Max and I kinda have a problem</p><p>Gayard: do u identify as anything yet???</p><p>Bi-Bi-Bill: it’s fine as u don’t u could just be questioning or queer but don’t wanna label it</p><p>Max Mayfield: I’m a lesbian.</p><p>Gayard: aren’t u dating Lucas?</p><p>Pan Stan with a Plan: As he likes to remind me every five minutes.</p><p>Max Mayfield: yeah I’m dating Lucas</p><p>Max Mayfield: that’s my problem.</p><p>Bi-Bi-Bill: oh damn</p><p>Gayard: fuck</p><p>Gayard: rip mucas ship</p><p> </p><p>October 17, 2019<br/>
9:47 pm</p><p>Hell</p><p>Members:<br/>
BitchieTozler<br/>
The Better Mike<br/>
Anti-Richie<br/>
Spaghedward<br/>
Queen B<br/>
Lil’ Bean<br/>
B-b-b-b-bitch<br/>
Dickweed<br/>
baby :)<br/>
Toothless the Dragon<br/>
Jealous Boi<br/>
MADMAX<br/>
Protector of Babies</p><p>Toothless the Dragon: woah my phone was taken for one day</p><p>Toothless the Dragon: wtf did I miss?</p><p>Toothless the Dragon: oh rip Lucas and mike</p><p>Toothless the Dragon: bill and Stan i support u guys ❤️ ❤️ </p><p>Toothless the Dragon: QOTD: September 8</p><p>Toothless the Dragon: goodnight and bye ig</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sorry if you are upset that Mike and  Lucas are such dicks, I wanted them to be less accepting in order to complicate their relationship with the Losers (especially Richie and Mike) and Max in order for her to confront her sexuality.</p><p>If you haven’t noticed yet this fic occurs from the Loser’s perspective so any private chats like Will-Max or Mike-El won’t be included.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. I am a pan.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>El is confused, Will is an angry baby, Bill and Stan go out for ice cream, and Mike/Lucas continue to be dicks.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Warning: Mike and Lucas are major dicks in this chapter! </p><p>Also two uses of the d-slur.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>October 18, 2019<br/>
Friday
5:46 pm</p><p>LGBTQ Party</p><p>Members:<br/>
Gayard<br/>
Bi-Bi-Bill<br/>
Pan Stan with a Plan<br/>
Gay Baby<br/>
Max Mayfield</p><p>Gayard: rip mucas ship</p><p>Max Mayfield: what should I do?</p><p>Pan Stan with a Plan: Well why are you with him?</p><p>Pan Stan with a Plan: It definitely isn’t because of his charming personality.</p><p>Gayard: Wow Stan the man gets off on a big one!</p><p>Max Mayfield: it’s mostly cause I was still figuring myself out when he asked me out</p><p>Max Mayfield: and also cause my stepfather and stepbrother r extremely homophobic and strongly believed I was gay</p><p>Max Mayfield: Billy hatted Lucas but mom/ stepdad liked him </p><p>Gay Baby: anyone know what 2 do?</p><p>Bi-Bi-Bill: break up with him?</p><p>Bi-Bi-Bill: and come out later</p><p>Max Mayfield: I’ve broken up with him so many times that when I do it he just waits around for us to get back together</p><p>Max Mayfield: he will be such a shit and it kinda fucks up the party</p><p>Pan Stan with a Plan: Why not break up with him and then come out to the party?</p><p>Pan Stan with a Plan: So he knows he can’t get you back and then you have people to back you up.</p><p>Gay Baby: u saw Lucas and mike with u guys right?</p><p>Gayard: yeah it will probably be a shit show</p><p>Gayard: but fuck them</p><p>Gayard: anyone who doesn’t back u guys up doesn’t deserve to be ur friend</p><p>Bi-Bi-Bill: he has a point</p><p>Pan Stan with a Plan: Shockingly.</p><p>Pan Stan with a Plan: But don’t think that we are forcing you to come out, it is completely up to you to decide when you’re ready and you have a right to worry when it comes to people like Lucas and Mike.</p><p>Max Mayfield: I want to tell the party</p><p>Max Mayfield: but I’m mostly scared it will get back to my stepdad</p><p>Max Mayfield: he’ll definitely kick me out</p><p>Gayard: damn</p><p>Gay Baby: u know I think Steve/ robin would let u stay with them</p><p>Gay Baby: if it got bad</p><p>Bi-Bi-Bill: Steve and Robin?</p><p>Gay Baby: Steve is basically the party’s babysitter/mom and robin is his kickass lesbian friend, they’re our older teen/ adult friends </p><p>Bi-Bi-Bill: sweet</p><p>Gayard: GASP</p><p>Gayard: TALK TO HER ABOUT JOINH THIS CHAT!!!</p><p>Gayard: WE NEED GUIDANCE FROM AN OLDER GAY</p><p>Gay Baby: lol </p><p>Gay Baby: I’ll ask</p><p>Gay Baby: she already knows I’m gay so whatevs</p><p>Pan Stan with a Plan: Max? What’s the plan.</p><p>Max Mayfield: I’m going to tell them</p><p>Gay Baby: really?</p><p>Max Mayfield: I need 2</p><p>Max Mayfield: I’m sick of being scared all the time</p><p>Bi-Bi-Bill: we r here for u</p><p>Pan Stan with a Plan: Yeah. </p><p>Gayard: keep us updated</p><p>Gayard: I LIVE ON DRAMA</p><p>Pan Stan with a Plan: Trust me, we know.</p><p> </p><p>Party Chat</p><p>Members:<br/>
DMaster Mike<br/>
Will the Wise<br/>
11<br/>
ItsMax<br/>
LuSin<br/>
Dusty</p><p>ItsMax: Lucas we r over</p><p>Dusty: damn</p><p>LuSin: wait whAt</p><p>LuSin: why?</p><p>LuSin: is this because of what happened on that stupid chat?</p><p>ItsMax: sorta</p><p>DMaster Mike: el already talked to us</p><p>DMaster Mike: we were dicks and we r sorry</p><p>ItsMax: it’s not because of the stupid chat!!!</p><p>LuSin: then why???!!!</p><p> </p><p>LGBTQ PARTY</p><p>Members:<br/>
Gayard<br/>
Bi-Bi-Bill<br/>
Pan Stan with a Plan<br/>
Gay Baby<br/>
Max Mayfield</p><p>Baby Gay: Max u got this</p><p>Gayard: yeah roast those Bitches!!!!</p><p> </p><p>Party Chat</p><p>Members:<br/>
DMaster Mike<br/>
Will the Wise<br/>
11<br/>
ItsMax<br/>
LuSin<br/>
Dusty</p><p>ItsMax: I don’t like u</p><p>LuSin: uh what</p><p>ItsMax: I’m gay</p><p>ItsMax: I like girls and exclusively girls</p><p>Dusty: woah</p><p>LuSin: WHAT</p><p>LuSin: ur wrong</p><p>ItsMax: huh no I think I would know</p><p>LuSin: we dated</p><p>LuSin: WE KISSED</p><p>LuSin: AND NOW U SAY UR A DYKE?</p><p>Dusty: LUCAS!</p><p>Will the Wise: WHAT THE HELL</p><p>11: Wait, what’s a dyke?</p><p>Will the Wise: it’s a very bad word for girls who like girls</p><p>11: LUCAS </p><p>11: STOP BEING A BAD FRIEND!!!</p><p>LuSin: SHES CONFUSED</p><p>Will the Wise: she’s not fucking confused!!!!</p><p>Will the Wise: when she dated u she was confused and scared of what Billy and her stepdad would do if they find out</p><p>LuSin: is this because of Stan?</p><p>LuSin: u think u like her so u think ur gay?</p><p>ItsMax: I DONT FUCKING LIKE STAN</p><p>ItsMax: AND HES A GUY SO I WOULDNT EVER CRUSH ON HIM</p><p>Dusty: guys!!!</p><p>Dusty: calm down</p><p>Dusty: max likes girls </p><p>Dusty: so what?</p><p>LuSin: SHES CONFUSED</p><p>LuSin: is it el</p><p>LuSin: DO U FUCKING THINK U LIKE HER??</p><p>DMaster Mike: wait do u like my girlfriend? Is that why u hang with her?</p><p>Will the Wise: why does it fucking matter?!</p><p>11: Why is it bad if max likes me?</p><p>DMaster Mike: because ur my girlfriend </p><p>DMaster Mike: and Max is a girl</p><p>11: So?</p><p>11: Why does it matter the gender of who loves who?</p><p>11: Why is it bad if girls like girls?</p><p>DMaster Mike: i never said it was bad</p><p>Will the Wise: u kinda just did</p><p>11: Mike, friends don’t lie.</p><p>DMaster Mike: I DIDNT</p><p>11: You did. </p><p>11: Would it be bad if I liked girls?</p><p>DMaster Mike: no</p><p>DMaster Mike: but ur dating me do I don’t</p><p>11: But I do?</p><p>Dusty: woah</p><p>DMaster Mike: WAIT!</p><p>DMaster Mike: I don’t mean as a friend</p><p>DMaster Mike: I mean as like a boyfriend </p><p>DMaster Mike: u don’t like girls the way u like me</p><p>11: Um?</p><p>11:I’m confused.</p><p>11: Are we not supposed to feel the same way about guys and girls?</p><p>DMaster Mike: Max ur confusing her</p><p>11: Max isn’t confusing me!</p><p>11: I just don’t understand why it is bad to romantically like guys but not girls.</p><p>Will the Wise: it’s not</p><p>Will the Wise: if u like girls it’s fine and you are still amazing</p><p>DMaster Mike: but she doesn’t </p><p>DMaster Mike: stop confusing her will and max</p><p>DMaster Mike: U guys r just trying to turn her gay like the 2 of u</p><p>Will the Wise: uh what?</p><p>DMaster Mike: Everyone know ur gay will</p><p>DMaster Mike: it’s not a fucking secret</p><p>Dusty: can everyone stop!</p><p>Dusty: will if ur gay that’s cool and if ur not ur cool too</p><p>Dusty: mike and Lucas stop being dicks</p><p>LuSin: we will is our girlfriends stop getting fucking confused</p><p>ItsMax: IM NOT CONFUSED</p><p>ItsMax: I LIKE GIRLS</p><p>ItsMax: IVE ALWAYS LIKED GIRLS</p><p>ItsMax: I DATED U TO FICKINH APPEASE MY PARENTS SO MY STEPDAD DIDNT HAVE REASON TO KICK ME OUT AFTER CATCHING ME KISSING A GIRL</p><p>Dusty: omg max</p><p>Dusty: r u okay</p><p>ItsMax: NO IM NOT OKAY</p><p>ItsMax: LUCAS AND MIKE CANT GET IT THEOUGH THEIR RUCKING SKULLS THAT I AM A LESBIAN</p><p>LuSin: ur not a lesbian!!!</p><p>LuSin: all the shut with Richies friends r confusing u</p><p>ItsMax: This has nothing to do with them! Bill and Stan coming out finally gave me the confidence to tell u guys what I’ve been hiding for years!</p><p>Will the Wise: and she’s not confused!</p><p>LuSin: how would u know will? Uve  never dated anyone</p><p>Will the Wise: maybe it’s because everyone always assumed I’m gay</p><p>Will the Wise: and u guys seemed to just accept all the shit they said about me</p><p>Will the Wise: but now max is explicitly telling u she is gay and u don’t believe a word she says!</p><p>Will the Wise: and for the record fuck u Mike</p><p>Will the Wise: I am gay but u never bothered asking and then u just go announcing it</p><p>Will the Wise: why the fuck am I friends with homophobes like u</p><p>Dusty: damn will</p><p>Dusty: proud of u</p><p>Dusty: and wills righty</p><p>Dusty: what the fuck guys?</p><p>Dusty: we r friends who cares who we like?</p><p>LuSin: I do when it’s stealing my girlfriend away!</p><p>ItsMax: not ur girlfriend dweeb!</p><p>DMaster Mike: and it’s confusing my girlfriend</p><p>11: I’m not confused Mike! Why do people have to be a specific gender to find them attractive?</p><p>11: I don’t understand why people care about needing to like a certain gender!</p><p>11: I find people attractive and like them regardless!</p><p>Dusty: wow el</p><p>Dusty: u sound like u might be pan</p><p>11: A pan?</p><p>11: I’m not a pan.</p><p>Will the Wise: Dustin means pansexual. </p><p>Will the Wise: It’s basically when a person is sexually attracted to people regardless of their gender</p><p>Will the Wise: but u don’t need to use a label if h don’t want to</p><p>DMaster Mike: SHES not fucking pan guys!</p><p>11: No Mike. I am a pan.</p><p>Dusty: nice el!</p><p>DMaster Mike: ur just confused el</p><p>DMaster Mike: u don’t rlly understand what it means to like like someone or be sexually attracted</p><p>11: So I’m not attracted to you?</p><p>DMaster Mike: no!</p><p>DMaster Mike: u r</p><p>11: Mike.</p><p>11: I’m not stupid.</p><p>DMaster Mike: IM NOT SATING U R</p><p>11: But you’re saying that I don’t understand what it means to feel attracted to anyone.</p><p>11: And that I’m confused.</p><p>11: While you guys are harassing Will and Max for feeling attraction for another gender.</p><p>DMaster Mike: So?</p><p>11: So you’re being a bad friend.</p><p>11: And I dump your ass.</p><p>DMaster Mike: WHAY?</p><p>11: Bye bitches.</p><p>11 has left the Party Chat</p><p>ItsMax: Peace out fuckers!!!</p><p>ItsMax has left the Party Chat</p><p>Will the Wise: u guys need to grow the fuck up!</p><p>Will the Wise has left the Party Chat</p><p>Dusty: woah</p><p>LuSin: what the fuck just happened</p><p>Dusty: u guys r dicks is what just happened</p><p> </p><p>LGBTQ PARTY</p><p>Members:<br/>
Gayard<br/>
Bi-Bi-Bill<br/>
Pan Stan with a Plan<br/>
Gay Baby<br/>
Max Mayfield</p><p>Max Mayfield: it’s done.</p><p>Gayard: ooooh</p><p>Gayard: can we see the drAma?</p><p>Gay Baby: u sure</p><p>Gay Baby: they said pretty shifty things</p><p>Pan Stan with a Plan: Are you guys okay?</p><p>Gay Baby: Max is pretty upset</p><p>Gay Baby: me and el r over comforting her</p><p>Gay Baby: and Dustin keep calling to check in but his aunt is over so he can’t come over</p><p>Gayard: so just my dear brother and Lucas were dicks?</p><p>Gay Baby: yep</p><p>Gayard: FUCK THEM</p><p>Bi-Bi-Bill: FUCK THEM</p><p>Pan Stan with a Plan: I strongly wish for them to get run over by a semi so they will go to Hell and then by tortured for all eternity by forcing them to see pictures of naked dudes and lesbian porn.</p><p>Gayard: omfg Stan!</p><p>Gay Baby: max and el are laughing so much reading that</p><p>Bi-Bi-Bill: cAn we see the chat?</p><p>Bi-Bi-Bill: or is it private?</p><p>Gay Baby: we r fine with showing u guys</p><p>Gay Baby: but they were real dicks to u guys</p><p>Gayard: whatevs</p><p>Bi-Bi-Bill: it’s fine</p><p>Pan Stan with a Plan: I want to know how hard I have to punch them.</p><p>Gayard: lol imagine Stan punching someone</p><p>Bi-Bi-Bill: imagine me coming to ur room and punching u again</p><p>Gayard: OKAY WOW STOP WITH THE ATTACKS</p><p>Gay Baby: screenshotofthePartyChat1.png</p><p>Gay Baby: screenshotofthePartyChat2.png</p><p>Gay Baby: screenshotofthePartyChat3.png</p><p>Gay Baby: screenshotofthePartyChat4.png</p><p>Gayard: ...</p><p>Gayard: THOSE BITCHES</p><p>Bi-Bi-Bill: Did Lucas really just mis gender Stan!!!??</p><p>Pan Stan with a Plan: He’s a dick but it’s fine. </p><p>Bi-Bi-Bill: NO ITS NOT</p><p>Bi-Bi-Bill: HES SO FUCKING TRANSPHIBIC</p><p>Bi-Bi-Bill: I’m coming over. U don’t need this shit and ur dad </p><p>Bi-Bi-Bill: wanna bike to Baskin Robbins?</p><p>Pan Stan with a Plan: Sounds good Bill.</p><p>Bi-Bi-Bill: Great be over in 10</p><p>Gayard: this shit fucking sucks</p><p>Gayard: I am so sorry u guys </p><p>Gayard: u guys don’t need dick friends</p><p>Gayard: u have the losers if u want us</p><p>Gay Baby: thanks rich</p><p>Gay Baby: and I’m sorry ur brother is such a dick</p><p>Gay Baby: it must be hard to read that stuff knowing he is in explicitly talking about u</p><p>Gayard: yeah</p><p>Gayard: but it’s fine</p><p>Gayard: he’s a dick</p><p>Gayard: and I need to prep my closet for an extended stay </p><p>Gay Baby: rip</p><p>Gayard: question tho</p><p>Gayard: does my dearest el wanna join our chat</p><p>Gayard: as a possible pan? </p><p>Gayard: or queer?</p><p>Gay Baby: She says yeah</p><p>Gayard has added El Hopper to the LGBTQ PARTY</p><p>El Hopper: Hi!</p><p>Gayard: hi el! I’m Richie and I’m gay</p><p>Gayard: don’t tell anyone it will be our little secret ;)</p><p>El Hopper: For sure!</p><p>Gayard: Big Bill is Bi</p><p>Gayard: and Stan the Man is trans and pan</p><p>El Hopper: Cool! I’m pan too!!</p><p>Gayard: nice my dear!</p><p>Gayard has changed El Hopper’s name to Pan with a Punch</p><p>Pan with a Punch: Oh my god Richie!</p><p>Gay Baby: accurate</p><p>Gayard has changed Max Mayfield’s name to Lesbian QUEEN</p><p>Gay Baby: again accurate </p><p> </p><p>Best Friend Chat</p><p>Members:<br/>
Bird Fucker<br/>
Dad Fucker</p><p>Dad Fucker: where r u Stan?</p><p>Dad Fucker: making out with billy??</p><p>Bird Fucker: No!</p><p>Bird Fucker: We are just hanging out!</p><p>Dad Fucker: Without me :/</p><p>Bird Fucker: We can only handle your ugly mug for so long Richie.</p><p>Dad Fucker: Rude!!</p><p>Dad Fucker has changed Bird Fucker’s name to Bill’s Fucker</p><p>Bill’s Fucker: What the hell Richie!</p><p>Dad Fucker: U r right!</p><p>Dad Fucker:  Bills totally a top!</p><p>Dad Fucker has changed Bill’s Fucker’s name to Getting Fucked by Bill</p><p>Getting Fucked by Bill: Uh, no.</p><p>Getting Fucked by Bill has changed his name to Stan</p><p>Stan: Now leave me the fuck alone, Bill’s wondering why I’m on my phone so fucking much!</p><p>Dad Fucker: fine</p><p>Dad Fucker has changed Stan’s name to Satan</p><p>Dad Fucker: I’m right tho</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Yeehaw 🤠</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Mike has chickens, Richie is writing Harry Potter fanfic, and JK Rowling is canceled.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Look I love the Harry Potter Series, but what JK Rowling said on Twitter was pretty messed up. I’m still a huge Potterhead, but Harry Potter belongs to the fans now and JK Rowling is canceled. If you still like JK that’s fine, but what she said was totally bigoted and I wanted to talk a bit about it.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>October 19, 2019<br/>
Saturday
10:29 pm</p><p>Hell</p><p>Members:<br/>
BitchieTozler<br/>
The Better Mike<br/>
Emo Boy<br/>
Spaghedward<br/>
Queen B<br/>
Lil’ Bean<br/>
BI(sexual)LL<br/>
baby :)<br/>
Toothless the Dragon<br/>
MADMAX<br/>
Protector of Babies</p><p>The Better Mike: r we going to add mike and Lucas back</p><p>BitchieTozler: fuck no</p><p>The Better Mike: RICHIE</p><p>BI(sexual)LL: Mike and Lucas r canceled</p><p>Lil’ Bean: for yesterday?</p><p>BI(sexual)LL: sorta</p><p>BI(sexual)LL: will? El? Max?</p><p>baby :): Max is it ok if we tell them everything </p><p>MADMAX: why tf not</p><p>baby :): after yesterday I asked bill and Stan how to come out and then we were on a group chat to help max and I come out</p><p>baby :): I’m gay</p><p>MADMAX: I’m lesbian</p><p>Queen B: u go girl!!!</p><p>MADMAX: :)</p><p>baby :): so max finally broke up with Lucas because the whole relationship was pressured by her dad after him finding out she’s gay</p><p>MADMAX: and he would have kicked me out</p><p>baby :): so she told them and Lucas said she was confused, and when I defended her they said they knew I was gay cause everyone at school kinda calls me gay slurs</p><p>baby :): and then Lucas said it was STANS fault max was gay</p><p>BI(sexual)LL: HE FUCKING MISGENDETED HIM AND SHIT</p><p>Spaghedward: THOSE BITCHES</p><p>Lil’ Bean: oh Stan :(</p><p>Emo Boy: I’m fine now.</p><p>Emo Boy: Thanks though.</p><p>baby:): and el was sorta confused because it turns out she’s pansexual</p><p>Protector of Babies: Yes I am.</p><p>Emo Boy: El and I are powerful and anyone who thinks otherwise should end themselves now.</p><p>Toothless the Dragon: wait what?</p><p>Emo Boy: Oh yeah, I am also pansexual.</p><p>Toothless the Dragon: huh</p><p>Toothless the Dragon: cool</p><p>BitchieTozler: lol</p><p>baby :): so then el, max and I left the chat</p><p>Toothless the Dragon: yeah I was there</p><p>Toothless the Dragon: it was fucking crazy!!!!</p><p>Toothless the Dragon: they keep trying to whine to me about it and it’s so fucking annoying</p><p>The Better Mike: wow</p><p>Lil’ Bean: Those bitches are fucking canceled </p><p>Spaghedward: LET ME FUCKING FOGHT THEM</p><p>BitchieTozler: omg Ben!!</p><p>BitchieTozler: ur a man now!</p><p>Queen B: YOU HAVE TAINTED TH E BABY</p><p>Queen B: I WILL FUCKING END U TOZIER</p><p>BitchieTozler: save me!!</p><p>Emo Boy: No. Burn.</p><p>BI(sexual)LL: Lol Stan</p><p>The Better Mike: ok so Ik this chat was made to help Richie and mike, but now do we wanna keep this to be better friends?</p><p>baby:): YES</p><p>Queen B: fucking yeah </p><p>BI(sexual)LL: I’m down</p><p>Protector of Babies: Sure!</p><p>Lil’ Bean: sounds fun</p><p>Toothless the Dragon: yeah</p><p>BitchieTozler: YES FUCKERS WELCOME TO THE I LOVE RICHIE CLUB</p><p>Emo Boy: We are not a fucking Richie Fan Club.</p><p>The Better Mike: ok</p><p>The Better Mike: QOTD?</p><p>Lil’ Bean: oooh!</p><p>Lil’ Bean: what r ur families like?</p><p>Lil’ Bean: u don’t have to answer if u don’t want to</p><p>Lil’ Bean: I live with my mom and her annoying boyfriend who works at a hospital</p><p>baby :): I live with El, my mom, Hopper (els dad), and Jonathan </p><p>Emo Boy: I live with my extremely Jewish father and mother who strongly dislike the fact that I am trans and keep trying to prove I am still, in fact, a girl.</p><p>Toothless the Dragon: damn that sucks</p><p>Toothless the Dragon: I just live with my mom</p><p>Spaghedward: Same</p><p>Spaghedward: BUT MU MOM IS A FUCKING BITCN WHO TRIED TO CONVONCE ME I HAD A MILLION DISEASES (doctors gave me fucking placebos( AND LIED TO ME TO MAKE MD THINK I WAS FRAGILE AF</p><p>Spaghedward: and she’s a total over protective bitch who tries to lock me in my room and hates Stan, Mike, Bev, and Richie because she’s fucking hates Jews, is a fuckibg racist, thinks Bev is a slut, and just hates Richie</p><p>BitchieTozler: No mrs k loves me :)</p><p>Spaghedward: she fucking does not</p><p>Toothless the Dragon: she sounds like a bitch</p><p>MADMAX: I fucking hate racists</p><p>BitchieTozler: I live with my bitch of a twin, my mom, extremely conservative dad, little sister holly , and older sister Nancy</p><p>BI(sexual)LL: I live with my mom and dad, who have been kinda neglectful since my younger brother Georgie died 2 years ago</p><p>Emo Boy: They fucking suck.</p><p>BI(sexual)LL: no!</p><p>BI(sexual)LL: it’s my fault their like this</p><p>Emo Boy: Are you okay right now Bill?</p><p>BI(sexual)LL: mom just yelled at me to stop fucking stuttering </p><p>BI(sexual)LL: and dad just yelled at me for being in Georgies room</p><p>BI(sexual)LL: so I’m hiding</p><p>Emo Boy: Fuck. </p><p>Emo Boy: I’ll be over. Meet me outside your window.</p><p>BI(sexual)LL: ok</p><p> </p><p>Best Friend Chat</p><p>Members:<br/>
Dad Fucker<br/>
Satan</p><p>Dad Fucker: ooooh 2 dates in a row stanny????</p><p>Satan: It’s not a fucking date dickwad.</p><p>Satan: Bill is still pretty depressed and he needs help.</p><p>Satan: I get that.</p><p>Dad Fucker: I get that he needs help</p><p>Dad Fucker: and maybe more than help ;)</p><p>Satan: Fucking die.</p><p>Dad Fucker: u kno u luv me</p><p>Hell</p><p>Members:<br/>
BitchieTozler<br/>
The Better Mike<br/>
Emo Boy<br/>
Spaghedward<br/>
Queen B<br/>
Lil’ Bean<br/>
BI(sexual)LL<br/>
baby :)<br/>
Toothless the Dragon<br/>
MADMAX<br/>
Protector of Babies</p><p>MADMAX: I live with my stepdad Neil and my mom</p><p>Protector of Babies: I live with Will and his family</p><p>The Better Mike: cool guys</p><p>The Better Mike: I live with my grandfather on a farm</p><p>BitchieTozler: yeehaw 🤠 </p><p>Spaghedward: uhhh What?</p><p>BitchieTozler: learn lingo baby Eds</p><p>Spaghedward: fuck u</p><p>Spaghedward: and that’s not my name</p><p>BitchieTozler has changed the Better Mike’s name to Old McDonald</p><p>MADMAX has changed her name to ANGRYGAY</p><p>Old McDonald: u know guys in the farm I have chickens named after u all</p><p>BitchieTozler: GASP REALLY</p><p>Old McDonald: yeah and Every time u annoy me that’s the one me and grandpa end up roasting for the market</p><p>Lil’ Bean: uh what?</p><p>Old McDonald: yeah</p><p>Queen B: lol mike</p><p>Queen B: how many richies have u had</p><p>Old McDonald: this has been going on for 6 months</p><p>Old McDonald: and I’m on Richie 215, Eddie 86, Bill 75, Stan 5, Bev 69, and Ben 1</p><p>BitchieTozler: ouch I’m hurt</p><p>BitchieTozler: Bev don’t ever be annoying again</p><p>BitchieTozler: we need old mickie here to keep Bev 69 going</p><p>BitchieTozler: for the lols</p><p>Spaghedward: dont u ever fucking say that again </p><p>Lil’ Bean: wait I’ve never annoyed u Mike?</p><p>Old McDonald: how could u?</p><p>Queen B: true Ben ur an angel</p><p>Toothless the Dragon: this chat is fucking insane</p><p>Toothless the Dragon: Nerd question: Hogwarts House?</p><p>Toothless the Dragon: ravenclaw 4 the win</p><p>Queen B: oooh Gryffindor</p><p>baby :): Hufflepuff</p><p>Lil’ Bean: same</p><p>Queen B: aww the babies r in the same house :)</p><p>baby :): fuck u</p><p>ANGRYGAY: AFSQTED WILL</p><p>baby :): sorry!!!! :(</p><p>Queen B: it’s fine will</p><p>ANGRYGAY: gryffindor </p><p>BitchieTozler: unlike all u bitches I’m in Slytherin </p><p>Emo Boy: I am in Ravenclaw and Bill is in Gryffindor.</p><p>BitchieTozler: aww r we interrupting ur sexy time Stan ;)</p><p>Emo Boy: Fuck no.</p><p>Emo Boy: My phone is just blowing up.</p><p>Emo Boy: I’m putting you fuckers on silent.</p><p>Toothless the Dragon: lol</p><p>Old McDonald: hufflepuff</p><p>Spaghedward: Hufflepuff</p><p>Protector of Babies: Will says I sound like a Gryffindor.</p><p>ANGRYGAY: true</p><p>ANGRYGAY: welcome to the best house!!</p><p>BitchieTozler: uh no</p><p>BitchieTozler: Gryffindor is so fucking overrated</p><p>BitchieTozler: Slytherin for the win</p><p>ANGRYGAY: What the fuck r u talking about? Gryffindor legit has Harry Potter and Slytherin a are fucking evil snobs</p><p>BitchieTozler: the hp novels literally follow hp so from his perspective Gryffindor is the main house cause it’s his home and the few Slytherin we do see (Draco, Snape, Voldemort) are all fucking dicks</p><p>BitchieTozler: but hp represents a small amount of Gryffindor just like the Slytherins we see represent a small amount of Slytherin</p><p>Toothless the Dragon: don’t get me fucking started on Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff rep</p><p>Lil’ Bean: true! Ravenclaw has a sub character loony love good (who I love) and Hufflepuff has Cedric who legit DIED</p><p>Spaghedward: can we stop talking bout houses for a sec to say FUCK JK ROWLING</p><p>Spaghedward: THE FUCKING TRANSPHOBE</p><p>BitchieTozler: true did u see what she posted on Twitter</p><p>Toothless the Dragon: I know! I love the hp series but JK Rowling is over!</p><p>BitchieTozler: lets write our own hp now!</p><p>Lil’ Bean: to fix cursed child?</p><p>BitchieTozler: FUCK YEAH</p><p>BitchieTozler: first of all we need fucking scorpius and albus to get together</p><p>BitchieTozler: and fix the fucking part with the CANDY LADY AND THE FUCKINH RAZOR HANDS</p><p>BitchieTozler: LIKE WHAT THE FUCK</p><p>Toothless the Dragon: and make Harry actually not be totally ooc </p><p>BitchieTozler: fuck yeah</p><p>BitchieTozler: and we need teddy lupin</p><p>BitchieTozler: and end whatever the fuck scorpius was thinking with rose I MEAN THAT WAS LEGIT JK THROWING A LADY AT OUR GAY SCORP TO MAKE HIM SEEM FUCKING STRAIGHT</p><p>BitchieTozler: and since Ron is my spirit animal and if I had a patronus it would be Ron</p><p>BitchieTozler: we need Ron to have an affair with mrs k</p><p>Spaghedward: What the fuck!</p><p>Toothless the Dragon: can we also have Delphi turn out to be an Emo (but not evil) 16 year old who is fucking rose</p><p>BitchieTozler: FUCK YEAH</p><p>Queen B: u 2 r such fucking nerds</p><p>BitchieTozler: BEVVY</p><p>BitchieTozler: THERE IS NOTHING WRONG EITH EBING CULTURED</p><p>Emo Boy: It is when I have fucking 130 notifications cause Richie can’t stop advertising his fanfiction.</p><p>BitchieTozler: fuck u Stan</p><p>BitchieTozler: I use watt pad</p><p>Toothless the Dragon: that’s fucking worse</p><p>BitchieTozler: TRAITOR</p><p>BitchieTozler: DOES EVERYONE HATE ME</p><p>Spaghedward: yes.</p><p>BitchieTozler: :(</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This entire chapter Dustin is pretty much me (a total HP nerd, a Ravenclaw, and a person who enter chats to say lol.) I wanted to add something fun following all the stuff with the Party in the last chapter, but Mike and Lucas will return soon and Dustin is going to shake some sense into them.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. I will smash ur dick with my skateboard</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The Losers invite the remaining party members to the quarry, Stan continues to be a hopeless gay, and many people threaten to murder Richie.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>October 20, 2019<br/>
Sunday
9:43 am<br/>
Loser Club Chat ™</p><p>Members:<br/>
Loser Club Gay God<br/>
Loser Club Bi Lord<br/>
Stan the Man<br/>
Haystack<br/>
Homeschool<br/>
Bev<br/>
Eds</p><p>Homeschool: so guys</p><p>Homeschool: what do u think about actually adding will, max, el, and Dustin to the loser club?</p><p>Haystack: oh yeah!!</p><p>Bev: oooh like with an initiation???</p><p>Homeschool: yeah</p><p>Eds: r we sure?</p><p>Eds: like we barely met these people</p><p>Loser Club Gay God: them let’s meet them!</p><p>Loser Club Gay God: quarry and then vote?</p><p>Homeschool: Bill stan? Wyt?</p><p>Stan the Man: Why the fuck is everyone texting so early?</p><p>Bev: lol it’s nearly ten Stan</p><p>Stan the Man: It’s the fucking weekend let me sleep.</p><p>Stan the Man: Bill says he’s cool with inviting them to the quarry today?</p><p>Bev: bills with u?</p><p>Stan the Man: Yeah, he slept over.</p><p> </p><p>Best Friend Chat</p><p>Members:<br/>
Dad Fucker<br/>
Satan</p><p>Dad Fucker: how the fuck haven’t u Made ur move yet???</p><p>Satan: He’s my best friend and I’m not doing anything to fuck that up.</p><p>Satan: I will suffer in silence.</p><p>Dad Fucker: that’s fucking stupid </p><p>Satan: Really? Have you talked to Eddie about your feelings yet?</p><p>Dad Fucker: no</p><p>Dad Fucker: but Eddie isn’t into guys</p><p>Dad Fucker: Billy is!!</p><p>Dad Fucker: shoot ur shot </p><p>Satan: Leave me the fuck alone Tozier.</p><p>Dad Fucker: wow someone’s grumpy today</p><p>Satan: Probably because I’m fucking tired.</p><p>Dad Fucker: yeah cuz u spent all night getting it from Bill</p><p>Satan:...</p><p>Satan: I am almost done getting the money for the hitman Tozier.</p><p>Dad Fucker: I love u too Stan</p><p> </p><p>Hell</p><p>Members:<br/>
BitchieTozler<br/>
Old McDonald<br/>
Emo Boy<br/>
Spaghedward<br/>
Queen B<br/>
Lil’ Bean<br/>
BI(sexual)LL<br/>
baby :)<br/>
Toothless the Dragon<br/>
ANGRYGAY<br/>
Protector of Babies</p><p>Queen B: All you fuckers are invited to go the quarry with us at 2 pm today</p><p>BitchieTozler: yeah this is a huge honor so be there or be square</p><p>ANGRYGAY: lol I’ll be there</p><p>Protector of Babies: Will and I have to ask Joyce and Hop.</p><p>Toothless the Dragon: I’m down</p><p>Lil’ Bean: yay!!!</p><p>Lil’ Bean: mike QOTD?</p><p>Old McDonald: it’s a boring question but full names (including middle names)</p><p>Old McDonald: we r gonna see each other later anyone</p><p>baby :): Mom said el and I can go</p><p>baby :): oh and William Lawrence Byers</p><p>BI(sexual)LL: lol </p><p>BI(sexual)LL: I’m William Zachary Denbrough</p><p>baby :): omg name twins</p><p>BI(sexual)LL: 😂</p><p>BitchieTozler: Richard Wentworth Tozier-Wheeler</p><p>BitchieTozler: it’s so fucking long </p><p>BitchieTozler: as long as my wang ;)</p><p>Emo Boy: If that was true then your name would be nonexistent.</p><p>Spaghedward: FUCK YEAH</p><p>BitchieTozler: Stan the Man enters the chat simply to be in presence</p><p>Emo Boy: You are delusional.</p><p>Spaghedward: Mine is Edward Francis Kaspbrak</p><p>BitchieTozler: wait </p><p>BitchieTozler: ur middle name is Francis??? 😂 </p><p>Spaghedward: urs is fucking Wentworth</p><p>BitchieTozler: rude</p><p>BitchieTozler: don’t disrespect ur stepfather</p><p>Spaghedward: Fucking die</p><p>BitchieTozler: wow Eds I can feel the love</p><p>Spaghedward: not my name asswipe</p><p>Protector of Babies: My full name is El Jane Hopper.</p><p>Queen B: el isn’t short for anything</p><p>Protector of Babies: nope</p><p>Queen B: Beverly Rebecca Marsh</p><p>ANGRYGAY: Maxine Rosanne Mayfield</p><p>BitchieTozler: Roseanne???</p><p>ANGRYGAY: say anything I will smash ur dick with my skateboard when we meet</p><p> </p><p>Loser Club Chat ™</p><p>Members:<br/>
Loser Club Gay God<br/>
Loser Club Bi Lord<br/>
Stan the Man<br/>
Haystack<br/>
Homeschool<br/>
Bev<br/>
Eds</p><p>Eds: she has my vote </p><p>Stan the Man: Same.</p><p>Loser Club Gay God: TRAITORS</p><p>Bev: :)</p><p> </p><p>Hell</p><p>Members:<br/>
BitchieTozler<br/>
Old McDonald<br/>
Emo Boy<br/>
Spaghedward<br/>
Queen B<br/>
Lil’ Bean<br/>
BI(sexual)LL<br/>
baby :)<br/>
Toothless the Dragon<br/>
ANGRYGAY<br/>
Protector of Babies</p><p>Lil’ Bean: Benjamin John Hanscom</p><p>Toothless the Dragon: fancy </p><p>Toothless the Dragon: mines just Dustin Lincoln Henderson </p><p>ANGRYGAY: eh urs is better than mine</p><p>Old McDonald: Michael Leroy Hanlon </p><p>Old McDonald: Leroy after my grandpa</p><p>Emo Boy: Look I don’t want to say my legal name.</p><p>Emo Boy: I fucking hate it.</p><p>BI(sexual)LL: u don’t have to Stan</p><p>BitchieTozler: his full name is Stanthony the Manthony Uris</p><p>Emo Boy: It’s fucking not but it’s still better than my actual name.</p><p>baby :): oof</p><p>baby :): when r u gonna get it changed</p><p>Emo Boy: The second I turn eighteen.</p><p>Emo Boy: My parents won’t let me change it and they still fucking dead name me.</p><p>Toothless the Dragon: dude that fucking sucks</p><p>Emo Baby: Yeah.</p><p>Emo Baby: It fucking pisses me off sometimes.</p><p>Queen B: as it should</p><p>Lil’ Bean: yeah</p><p>Lil’ Bean: screw them</p><p>Emo Baby: They fucking put me through bat mitzvah and had a giant sign dead naming me.</p><p>Emo Baby: Even though I came out to them when I was like six.</p><p>ANGRYGAY: fuck unsupportive parents!!!</p><p>Emo Baby: True, fuck them!</p><p>BitchieTozler: Fuck them!!</p><p>BitchieTozler: oh Dustin I’m gay btw</p><p>BitchieTozler: don’t tell my brother or u will feel the wrath of Bev</p><p>Queen B: true</p><p>Toothless the Dragon: I would never!</p><p>Toothless the Dragon: Wow tho! How many LGBTQ people r in this chat?</p><p>BitchieTozler: the correct answer is everyone</p><p>Queen B: sorry to disappoint Richie but I’m straight</p><p>BitchieTozler: no u traitor :(</p><p>BitchieTozler: sorry gays </p><p>BI(sexual)LL: :(</p><p>baby :): :(</p><p>BitchieTozler: :(</p><p>Emo Boy: “:(“</p><p>Protector of Babies: :(</p><p>ANGRYGAY: :(</p><p>BitchieTozler: wtf is this “:(“ Stan??</p><p>Emo Boy: They are quotation marks because I will never but an actual emoji on here.</p><p>BitchieTozler: this :( isn’t an emoji Stan</p><p>Emo Boy: I don’t fucking care.</p><p>Lil’ Bean: I’m going to head over the the quarry now</p><p>Old McDonald: same see y’all soon</p><p>BitchieTozler: bye fuckers</p><p>BitchieTozler: no texting and biking </p><p>Spaghedward: yeah right u fucking hypocrite</p><p>BitchieTozler: Eds!!</p><p>BitchieTozler: I thought we had something here</p><p>BitchieTozler: and then u veteran me like this</p><p>BI(sexual)LL: veteran u?</p><p>BitchieTozler: fuck I mean betray </p><p>BitchieTozler: fucking autocorrey </p><p>Emo Boy: I highly doubt you have autocorrect, if your typing is anything to go by.</p><p>BitchieTozler: I do it ta fuck with u stanny</p><p>Emo Boy: Fuck you for using my OCD against me.</p><p>BitchieTozler: damn u know ily Stan </p><p>Emo Boy: It is not reciprocated.</p><p>BitchieTozler: ouch :(</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Stan has infinite braincells</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The Losers vote, Eddie falls into deep gay panic, and we discover how many braincells everyone has.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>October 20, 2019<br/>
Sunday
5:32 pm</p><p>Loser Club Chat ™</p><p>Members:<br/>
Loser Club Gay God<br/>
Loser Club Bi Lord<br/>
Stan the Man<br/>
Bev<br/>
Eds<br/>
Homeschool<br/>
Haystack</p><p>Loser Club Bi Lord: so what’s everyone thinking?</p><p>Eds: they’re all pretty cool and fit the loser criteria</p><p>Bev: loser criteria?</p><p>Eds: rejected by society/ people around them?</p><p>Eds: but still are fucking badasses</p><p>Stan the Man: I do not believe Richie fits the second point.</p><p>Loser Club Gay God: that’s not what ur mom said last night</p><p>Stan the Man: You are gay dipshit.</p><p>Loser Club Gay God: I know</p><p>Loser Club Gay God: and even then the ladies still want me </p><p>Eds: no lady has ever fucking wanted u Richie</p><p>Loser Club Gay God: tell that to ur mom</p><p>Eds: fuck u</p><p>Haystack: I vote them in</p><p>Homeschool: same</p><p>Haystack: Will is soo nice and el/ max are total badasses and Dustin is so fun to talk to about so many intellectual topics</p><p>Loser Club Gay God: u mean nerdy</p><p>Stan the Man: They need support after Richie’s brother and his dick of a friend were fucking homophobes. I say let them in.</p><p>Loser Club Bi Lord: I’m with Stan</p><p>Loser Club Gay God: shocker </p><p>Loser Club Bi Lord: ???</p><p>Stan the Man: Richie is just being stupid.</p><p>Homeschool: Eddie? Bev? Richie?</p><p>Loser Club Gay God: fuck yeah </p><p>Bev: I’m down</p><p>Bev: we need more girls anyway</p><p>Loser Club Gay God: what our lady nights aren’t enough for u Bev?</p><p>Bev: last time we had a lady night u fucking spilled all my aunts nail polish on the carpet</p><p>Eds: r we sure?</p><p>Loser Club Gay God: wtf do u mean Eds</p><p>Eds: I mean we haven’t had anyone new after It</p><p>Eds: r we just gonna keep that from them or what’s gonna happen</p><p>Bev: I don’t see any need to tell them</p><p>Bev: but I feel that we could still be friends w/ them without telling them</p><p>Eds: ok then</p><p>Loser Club Gay God: so initiation?</p><p>Haystack: what even is initiation?</p><p>Haystack: blood oath or jumping into the quarry</p><p>Loser Club Gay God: I have no idea</p><p>Loser Club Gay God: oooh </p><p>Bev: what?</p><p>Loser Club Gay God: we should all have a giant ass orgie </p><p>Loser Club Bi Lord: what the fuck Richard</p><p>Bev: thats fucking disgusting</p><p>Homeschool: how bout they come to our clubhouse and then we all sleep over and play games</p><p>Haystack: oooh yeah </p><p>Loser Club Gay God: ill bring the booze</p><p>Bev: fuck yeah!</p><p> </p><p>Bro Chat</p><p>Members:<br/>
Bert<br/>
Ernie</p><p>Ernie: I need help bill</p><p>Bert: what’s up Ed</p><p>Ernie: I think u might be right </p><p>Bert: bout what?</p><p>Bert: I’m right about a lot of stuff</p><p>Ernie: me liking Richie</p><p>Bet: seriously???</p><p>Ernie: yeah</p><p>Ernie: I may have completely lost my mind when I saw him shirtless at the quarry today</p><p>Ernie: and fantasied </p><p>Ernie: and now I’m completely confused and need help </p><p>Bert: u see Richie shirtless all the time tho</p><p>Ernie: yes but this time he was HOT</p><p>Bert: 😂 </p><p>Bert: good for u Eddie</p><p>Ernie: BILL FUCKING HELP ME</p><p>Bert: okAy okay 😂 </p><p>Bert: u could tell him?</p><p>Ernie: uhhh that is the stupidest ass idea I have ever heard</p><p>Ernie: ACTUALLY HELP ME BILL</p><p>Bert: u could start by coming out maybe?</p><p>Bert: have u given any more thought u ur sexuality or do u just wanna leave it as unknown and tell people u like boys</p><p>Ernie: .....</p><p>Ernie: I think I might be bi</p><p>Bert: really?!?</p><p>Ernie: yeah</p><p>Ernie: idk it’s kinda confusing</p><p>Ernie: I keep questioning if I actually like girls or if I was faking it and if this thing I have with Richie is a faze or like completely in my head</p><p>Bert: a lot of people feel like that (especially people who like more than 1 gender)</p><p>Bert: I get it</p><p>Bert: but don’t put ur feelings down, and u don’t need to label urself rn if u don’t want to</p><p>Bert: u are completely fine Eddie</p><p>Ernie: I feel so fucking confused</p><p>Ernie: and I’m worried ma will find out and kick me out of smt </p><p>Bert: shes really homophobic?</p><p>Ernie: fuck yeah</p><p>Ernie: it’s fucking 2019 and she rants about how gays r a plague that will spread and sicken everyone and that they all deserve to burn in hell</p><p>Bert: What the fuck.</p><p>Ernie: yeah it’s bad</p><p>Bert: omg Eddie</p><p>Bert: r u alright</p><p>Ernie: yeah</p><p>Ernie: I don’t believe all that shit she says, Richie is the trashmouth but ma is the shitmouth</p><p>Bert: 😂 </p><p>Bert: that still sucks tho Eddie</p><p>Bert: there is nothing fucking wrong with u</p><p>Ernie: Ik</p><p>Ernie: thanks bill</p><p>Bert: I’m happy to help someone that went through very similar shit I went through a few years ago</p><p>Ernie: yeah?</p><p>Bert: fuck yeah</p><p>Bert: I had a huge thing for Bev and then I realized I had similar feelings towards Stan</p><p>Bert: I couldn’t talk to him for a week</p><p>Ernie: omg I remember that</p><p>Ernie: Stan was really worried u were mad at u or smth was wrong</p><p>Bert: yeah</p><p>Bert: having ur queer realization over ur best friend fucking sucks </p><p>Ernie: tell me about it</p><p> </p><p>Hell</p><p>Members:<br/>
BitchieTozler<br/>
Old McDonald<br/>
Emo Boy<br/>
Spaghedward<br/>
Queen B<br/>
Lil’ Bean<br/>
BI(sexual)LL<br/>
baby :)<br/>
Toothless the Dragon<br/>
ANGRYGAY<br/>
Protector of Babies</p><p>BitchieTozler: hey bitches</p><p>BitchieTozler: there is a fucking sleepover at our clubhouse next Saturday </p><p>BitchieTozler: to welcome u all officially to the loser club</p><p>Toothless the Dragon: really?</p><p>baby :): I’ll have to talk to my mom</p><p>baby :): but yay!!!!</p><p>ANGRYGAY: that was quick</p><p>ANGRYGAY: it took worse mike ducking forever to let me into his club</p><p>BitchieTozler: well he wasn’t the smarter/ more handsome twin</p><p>BitchieTozler: I’m pretty sure I sucked the majority of his brain cells out in the womb</p><p>ANGRYGAY: that would make a lot of sense</p><p>Emo Boy: I would hate to see what you are like without the additional brain cells. You would probably only have one left.</p><p>BitchieTozler: nah stanthony we know the second I met u u stole all my brain CElls</p><p>BI(sexual)LL: Stan stole all our brain cells </p><p>Spaghedward: what about me?</p><p>BI(sexual)LL: u and Richie have collectively one brain cell that u share, and then some days it goes on a walk and neither of u have it</p><p>Spaghedward: fuck u</p><p>BitchieTozler: we all know bill sometimes steals bevs braincells cause he doesn’t have any on his own and mike and Ben collectively have the most out of anyone in the group excluding Stan </p><p>Queen B: and we know Stan has infinite braincells but even that number goes up when he is around Richie in order to shit on him</p><p>Emo Boy: You can’t have more than infinity.</p><p>Queen B: watch me bitch</p><p>Toothless the Dragon: lol</p><p>Toothless the Dragon: so the sleepover?</p><p>Queen B: meet by the quarry at 4 that day to walk over there</p><p>BitchieTozler: welcome to the loser club assholes</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. WHAT IS LOVE</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Richie, Max, and Bill start a band, Ben is summoned, and The Homeschool Club is made.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>October 21, 2019<br/>
Monday 10:23 am</p><p>Hell</p><p>Members:<br/>
BitchieTozler<br/>
Old McDonald<br/>
Emo Boy<br/>
Spaghedward<br/>
Queen B<br/>
Lil’ Bean<br/>
BI(sexual)LL<br/>
baby :)<br/>
Toothless the Dragon<br/>
ANGRYGAY<br/>
Protector of Babies</p><p>BitchieTozler: I’m sooo bored</p><p>ANGRYGAY: same </p><p>ANGRYGAY: I fucking hate school</p><p>BI(sexual)LL: yeah</p><p>BI(sexual)LL: I’m in fucking math</p><p>ANGRYGAY: Mrs. Stockwhelmer?</p><p>BI(sexual)LL: yeah</p><p>ANGRYGAY: I hate that bitch</p><p>BI(sexual)LL: ikr</p><p>BI(sexual)LL: she is a horrible teacher and is a fucking asshole who tells me off for my stutter</p><p>ANGRYGAY: Bitch </p><p>ANGRYGAY: I just fucking hate her</p><p>BitchieTozler: WHAT IS LOVE</p><p>ANGRYGAY: BABY DONT HURT ME</p><p>BI(sexual)LL: DONT HURT ME</p><p>BitchieTozler: NO MORE</p><p>ANGRYGAY: BABY DONT HURT ME</p><p>BI(sexual)LL: DONT HURT ME</p><p>BitchieTozler: NO MORE</p><p>ANGRYGAY: WHAT IS LOVE???</p><p>BI(sexual)LL: YEAAAAAAAAAAAHH</p><p>BitchieTozler: NO I DONT KNOW</p><p>ANGRYGAY: WHY YOU’RE NOT THERE</p><p>BI(sexual)LL: I GIVE YOU MY LOVE</p><p>BitchieTozler: BUT YOU DONT CARE</p><p>Old McDonald: what the fuck</p><p>Old McDonald: aren’t you all supposed to be in class?</p><p>ANGRYGAY: SO WHAT IS RIGHT</p><p>BI(sexual)LL: AND WHAT IS WRONG</p><p>BitchieTozler: GIVE ME A SIGN</p><p>Emo Boy: What the fuck.</p><p>Emo Boy: Why the hell is my phone going off?</p><p>ANGRYGAY: WHAT IS LOVE</p><p>Old McDonald: I have no idea stan</p><p>Toothless the Dragon: have they lost their minds???</p><p>BI(sexual)LL: OH BABY DONT HURT ME</p><p>Emo Boy: Bill and Max have, this is quite typical for Richie.</p><p>BitchieTozler: DONT HURT ME</p><p>Toothless the Dragon: lol I need to get back to English</p><p>Emo Boy: Same.</p><p>ANGRYGAY: NO MORE</p><p>Emo Boy: You guys need to put your phones away.</p><p>BI(sexual)LL: WHAT IS LOVE</p><p>BitchieTozler: OH BABY DONT HURT ME</p><p>Protector of Babies: What the hell is going on?</p><p>ANGRYGAY: DONT HURT ME</p><p>Old McDonald: I don’t know at this point</p><p>Old McDonald: do u have school el?</p><p>BI(sexual)LL: NO MORE</p><p>Protector of Babies: I am homeschooled.</p><p>Old McDonald: ooh same</p><p>BitchieTozler: WOAH WOAH WOAH WOAH WOAH WOAH UH UH </p><p>ANGRYGAY: WOAH WOAH WOAH WOAH WOAH WOAH UH UH</p><p>Protector of Babies: Cool!!</p><p>BI(sexual)LL: NO I DONT KNOW</p><p>Old McDonald: do u think I could come over one of these days?</p><p>Old McDonald: I finish school early then I’m kinda bored listening to this shit</p><p>BitchieTozler: WHAT CAN I DO</p><p>Protector of Babies: sure!</p><p>Protector of Babies: I’ll ask hop</p><p>ANGRYGAY: WHAT ELSE TO SAY</p><p>Protector of Babies: wanna come over now?</p><p>Old McDonald: sure!!!</p><p>BI(sexual)LL: ITS UP TO YOU</p><p>Old McDonald: text me the address</p><p>BitchieTozler: I KNOW WE’RE ONE- JUST ME AND U</p><p>Spaghedward: the fuck?</p><p>Spaghedward: SERIOSULY RICHIE WE R IN HEALTH RN AND UR DOING THIS SHIT</p><p>ANGRYGAY: I CANT GO ON</p><p>BI(sexual)LL: WHAT IS LOVFBAUBXEI</p><p>BitchieTozler: the fuck?</p><p>baby :): omg bill just got his phone taken away and is in trouble</p><p>BitchieTozler: rip that bitch</p><p>BitchieTozler: he ruined our jam</p><p>BitchieTozler: the only ones still valid in this chat r Ben and Bev</p><p>BitchieTozler: everyone else can chug bleach </p><p>Spaghedward: u do realize how dangerous that is right, bleach is a ducking corrosive chemical that can permanently damage u gastrointestinal tract and internal organs and lead to death</p><p>BitchieTozler: did u just say “ducking”</p><p>Spaghedward: that’s what u got from that!!!!??!?</p><p>Spaghedward: and yes fucking autocorrect </p><p>BitchieTozler: u mean ducking autocorrect</p><p>Spaghedward: I ducking hate u</p><p>BitchieTozler: u love me Eds</p><p>Spaghedward: Blocked</p><p>BitchieTozler: what no</p><p>BitchieTozler: UNBLOCK ME</p><p>Spaghedward: This user is not receiving any messages at this time</p><p>BitchieTozler: EDS</p><p>Spaghedward: This user is not receiving any messages at this time</p><p>BitchieTozler: STAN HELP ME</p><p>Emo Boy: No, I’m in class.</p><p>Emo Boy: And there is no way to block people on here (trust me I’ve tried.)</p><p>BitchieTozler: GASP</p><p>BitchieTozler: EDS</p><p>Spaghedward: STAN U FUCKING TRAITOR</p><p>Emo Boy:...</p><p>Emo Boy: This user is not receiving any messages at this time.</p><p>Spaghedward: FUCK U</p><p>Queen B: wow</p><p>Queen B: I go out for a smoke and when I come back max/bill/Richie have fucking betrayed me by singinga fucking bop without me, mike has creates a homeschool club, Bill gets in trouble for the first time in forever, and now the boys are bantering like little shits</p><p>ANGRYGAY: sorry Bev :(</p><p>Queen B: I forgive u fellow ginger</p><p>Emo Boy: I am not part of this banter.</p><p>Queen B: dont fucking lie Stan </p><p>Queen B: u r the king of banter</p><p>Emo Boy: ...</p><p>Emo Boy: True.</p><p>BitchieTozler: YOU WENT FOR A DUCKING SMOKE WO ME???</p><p>Spaghedward: fuck u Richie</p><p>BitchieTozler: YOU TRAITOR</p><p>Queen B: sorry rich</p><p>Queen B: I was having a bad day and didn’t wanna talk to anyone</p><p>Lil’ Bean: oh no</p><p>Lil’ Bean: are u ok??</p><p>Queen B: I’m better now thanks Ben :)</p><p>baby :): is Ben just summoned whenever Bev needs support?</p><p>Spaghedward: yes</p><p>Spaghedward: if u say sad things three times Ben appears</p><p>baby :):huh</p><p>baby :): richies face</p><p>baby :): richies voice</p><p>baby :): richies existence</p><p>Lil’ Bean: r u ok Will?</p><p>baby :): hey Ben!!!</p><p>BitchieTozler: I-</p><p>BitchieTozler: I have been ducking betrayed by the two babies of the chat</p><p>Spaghedward: like u fucking deserve</p><p>BitchieTozler: *three babies of the chat</p><p>Spaghedward: FUCK U</p><p>BitchieTozler: ur mom is already doing it ;)</p><p>Spaghedward: I AM COMING OVER RN TO END U</p><p>BitchieTozler: u can’t reach that high</p><p>Spaghedward: Bitch</p><p>Spaghedward: I WILL FUCKING JUMP ON U AND FUCKING IMPALE UR EYES</p><p>BitchieTozler: fuck I’m scared</p><p>BitchieTozler: Stan?</p><p>Emo Boy: Die.</p><p>BitchieTozler: :(</p><p>BitchieTozler: WHAT IS LOVE?????????</p><p>BitchieTozler: OH BABY DONT HURT ME</p><p>Spaghedward: I fucking will</p><p>ANGRYGAY: fuck rich he’s coming</p><p>BitchieTozler: shit</p><p>BitchieTozler: wvshwuusha</p><p>baby :): huh?</p><p>ANGRYGAY: he’s Running from Eddie </p><p>Queen B: richie is ducking dead</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>~I cackled when writing this~</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Therapy 2.0</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The Losers have another Mike-run therapy session, Stan dies multiple times, and the Losers finally use proper grammar.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry if I was a bit late! This chapter took a lot of extra work because I had to mix plot-worthy stuff in, while including a Loser’s therapy session and chaotic banter.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>October 21, 2019<br/>
Tuesday<br/>
3:49 pm</p><p>Hell</p><p>Members:<br/>
BitchieTozler<br/>
Old McDonald<br/>
Emo Boy<br/>
Spaghedward<br/>
Queen B<br/>
Lil’ Bean<br/>
BI(sexual)LL<br/>
baby :)<br/>
Toothless the Dragon<br/>
ANGRYGAY<br/>
Protector of Babies</p><p>BitchieTozler: U KNOW WHAT TODAY IS BITCHES</p><p>BitchieTozler: ITS FUCKING TIME</p><p>Toothless the Dragon: uhh what’s going on?</p><p>BI(sexual)LL: oh! Every Tuesday mike runs a text sorta therapy sesh for us</p><p>Spaghedward: cause we r fucking traumatized individuals</p><p>Old McDonald: u guys don’t have to do it, we can move to another chat </p><p>Toothless the Dragon: No I’m in</p><p>baby :): same</p><p>ANGRYGAY: I’m down, I wanna bitch bout my stepdad</p><p>Protector of Babies: I’ll do it</p><p>BitchieTozler: Fuck yeah!!</p><p>BitchieTozler: Therapy 2.0 bitches!!</p><p>BitchieTozler: new and improved with baby Byers, the lesbian queen, our favorite toothless Boi, and a powerful boss.</p><p>Old McDonald: cool :)</p><p>Old McDonald: so I’ll ask a question and call of people to answer it, you don’t have to if it’s too uncomfortable and then we can offer feedback before the next person goes</p><p>Toothless the Dragon: alrighty</p><p>Old McDonald: question- what is one aspect of your life you would like to change rn and why?</p><p>Old McDonald: Bev?</p><p>Queen B: ooh</p><p>Queen B: that’s so hard I’m so happy with my life rn, I mean u guys r here and my dads gone so...</p><p>BitchieTozler: I knew someone loved me :)</p><p>Queen B: I guess I would want my dad to not have any contact with me whatsoever, because he keeps trying to connect with me and it is sorta freaking me out</p><p>Lil’ Bean: wait he’s still trying to talk to u</p><p>Queen B: yeah</p><p>Lil’ Bean: that bitch</p><p>BitchieTozler: I agree with Benjamin </p><p>BitchieTozler: also language!!!!</p><p>Lil’ Bean: fuck u Tozier-whlr</p><p>Toothless the Dragon: wait what did ur dad do?</p><p>Toothless the Dragon: shit sorry if that’s personal</p><p>Queen B: it’s fine</p><p>Queen B: he got arrested for being a abusive and pedophilic dick</p><p>Toothless the Dragon: fuck</p><p>ANGRYGAY: can I kick his ass</p><p>Spaghedward: U ll have to get in line</p><p>Old McDonald: I’m so sorry that ur dad is still trying to get involved in your life! </p><p>Old McDonald: we r all here for u</p><p>BI(sexual)LL: could u maybe talk to a lawyer bout it or smth</p><p>Queen B: don’t have the money</p><p>Queen B: and I’m his daughter so idk how far it’ll get</p><p>Emo Boy: Well to be fair, he got arrested due to his actions at home so it’s quite within reason to think that they could work to ensure he stops harassing you.</p><p>BitchieTozler: THE EMO AWAKENS</p><p>Emo Boy: Yeah. No. Bye.</p><p>Old McDonald: Stan?</p><p>BitchieTozler: fuck stan got in trouble with his daddy </p><p>BitchieTozler: ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)</p><p>Spaghedward: what the fuck is that?</p><p>BitchieTozler: ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)</p><p>Spaghedward: FUCKING STOP IT</p><p>BitchieTozler: ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)</p><p>Emo Boy: I would say some shit on Richie but honestly what I would want to change in my life, and this may sound really shallow, is the body I was born with or just to have accepting parents who respect my identity.</p><p>BI(sexual)LL: THATS NOT SJALLOW AT ALL STAN</p><p>Bi(sexual)LL: YOUR PARENTS SUCK FOR NOT TREATING U HOW U SHOULD BE</p><p>BitchieTozler: fuck yeah I agree with Bi boy over there</p><p>baby :): I’m so sorry Stan!! That’s sucks!</p><p>Protector of Babies: permission to end them?</p><p>ANGRYGAY: permission granted</p><p>Spaghedward: ooh can I come with??</p><p>ANGRYGAY: fuck yeah get in the car Eds</p><p>Spaghedward: I-</p><p>Spaghedward: I am 100% blaming Richie for u calling me that</p><p>Spaghedward: @BitchieTozler fuck u</p><p>BitchieTozler: already fuckin ur mom</p><p>Spaghedward: stfu</p><p>Old McDonald: I am so sorry that ur parents still aren’t being accepting of your gender! If you ever need anything we have ur back</p><p>Emo Boy: Thanks.</p><p>Old McDonald: :)</p><p>Old McDonald: Ben?</p><p>Lil’ Bean: This is soo shallow but my weight </p><p>baby :):Ben!! you r perfect just the way u r</p><p>Lil’ Bean: mostly just cause of all the shit I get for it form the kids and mom bf</p><p>Lil’ Bean: I just think it’s so hard for someone to live someone who looks like me</p><p>Queen B: the fuck</p><p>Queen B: We all love u Ben!</p><p>Queen B: fuck them </p><p>BitchieTozler: yeah what Ringwald said</p><p>Lil’ Bean: Ik I just hate myself so much for it</p><p>Lil’ Bean: I feel so weak and disgusting</p><p>BI(sexual)LL: Ben</p><p>BI(sexual)LL: does my stutter make me weak?</p><p>Lil’ Bean: OF COURSE NOT</p><p>BI(sexual)LL: then why would ur weight make u weak</p><p>Lil’ Bean: cause I should be able change my weight if I try</p><p>BI(sexual)LL: I should be able to fix my stutter with speech therapy</p><p>BI(sexual)LL: but these things take time Ben </p><p>BI(sexual)LL: and even if it doesn’t change that doesn’t make u weak</p><p>BitchieTozler: damn bill spilling coold hard facts</p><p>Emo Boy: Cold*</p><p>BitchieTozler: the fuck</p><p>Emo Boy: The fuck.*</p><p>BitchieTozler: I thought the grammar nazi was gone</p><p>Emo Boy: I’m back bitch.</p><p> </p><p>BS Chat</p><p>Members:<br/>
Sad Savage<br/>
Beautiful Badass </p><p>Beautiful Badass: Are you okay Stan?</p><p>Sad Savage: My dad is being a dick and the stress is causing my OCD to really kick in.</p><p>Beautiful Badass: Fuck Stan.</p><p>Beautiful Badass: I can come over if you want.</p><p>Sad Savage: Are you sure?</p><p>Beautiful Badass: Yeah, I need to get out of my house anyways.</p><p>Sad Savage: Okay.</p><p>Beautiful Badass: Do you want to go get Starbucks and then go birdwatching?</p><p>Sad Savage: That sounds great Bill.</p><p>Sad Savage: Thanks!</p><p>Beautiful Badass: No problem Stan.</p><p>Sad Savage: Also, thanks for using proper grammar and shit.</p><p>Beautiful Badass: Of course! </p><p> </p><p>Hell</p><p>Members:<br/>
BitchieTozler<br/>
Old McDonald<br/>
Emo Boy<br/>
Spaghedward<br/>
Queen B<br/>
Lil’ Bean<br/>
BI(sexual)LL<br/>
baby :)<br/>
Toothless the Dragon<br/>
ANGRYGAY<br/>
Protector of Babies</p><p>BI(sexual)LL: If I could magically change my life, I would want my brother, Georgie, back, because I need my family back and I love him so much.</p><p>baby :): omg Bill</p><p>baby :): I’m so sorry!</p><p>ANGRYGAY: I get it I sorta feel that with my stepbrother</p><p>BI(sexual)LL: Your stepbrother died?</p><p>ANGRYGAY: yeah</p><p>BI(sexual)LL: I’m sorry! :(</p><p>Spaghedward: fuck bill</p><p>Emo Boy: Fuck, Bill!*</p><p>BitchieTozler: grammar nazi strike again</p><p>Emo Boy: The Grammar Nazi strikes again!*</p><p>BitchieTozler has changed Emo Boy’s name to grammer natzi </p><p>grammer natzi: Bill, I can never imagine the amount of pain you are in daily, and I know it doesn’t change much but the Losers are all here for you. You are so strong and I am so sorry that you have been through this! </p><p>grammer natzi: What the fuck Richie!</p><p>grammer natzi: Why can’t I change it?!</p><p>Spaghedward: RICHIE STOP LOCKINB PEOPLES NAMES IN<br/>
grammer natz: Locking* People’s*</p><p>Spaghedward: I WANT TO FUCJING CHANGE MINE</p><p>grammer natzi: Fucking*</p><p>grammer natzi: Also, end punctuation is needed on both.</p><p>BitchieTozler: nope sorry bitches</p><p>grammer natzi: Nope, sorry bitches.*</p><p>grammer natzi: Richie!</p><p>BitchieTozler: nope</p><p>BitchieTozler: :)</p><p> </p><p>Bitch Chat</p><p>Members:<br/>
Bitch<br/>
Ritch</p><p>Bitch: can u be a bit easier on Stan?</p><p>Bitch: he had a tough day with his dad and his OCD is playing up</p><p>Ritch: oh fuck</p><p>Ritch: I had no fuckinb idea</p><p>Bitch: Ik</p><p>Bitch: just maybe relax with the grammar and shit</p><p>Ritch: yeah ok</p><p>Bitch: I’m taking him birdwatching rn so hopefully that helps</p><p>Ritch: oooh birdwatching</p><p>Ritch: aloooone</p><p>Ritch: wit ur man</p><p>Bitch: fuck u</p><p>Bitch: he’s not my man</p><p>Ritch: not yet ;)</p><p>Bitch: Why am I friends with u</p><p>Ritch: cause u need someone to be a dumbass with and back then Eds and Stan would never go for it</p><p>Ritch: I mean who walked in sewers before realizing there was a homicidal clown there?</p><p>Bitch: true</p><p> </p><p>Best Friend Chat</p><p>Members:<br/>
Dad Fucker<br/>
Satan</p><p>Dad Fucker: Dude I just talked to Bill.</p><p>Dad Fucker: Your OCD is bad?</p><p>Satan: Yeah, my dad was being a dick so now all my dysphoria and anxiety is hitting me at once.</p><p>Dad Fucker: You didn’t tell me that your grammar stickling was due to your OCD.</p><p>Satan: Yeah, I thought it was stupid.</p><p>Satan: I think I have an OCD trait called Grammatical Pedantry Syndrome, which basically means I have a compulsive urge to correct any grammar or spelling errors.</p><p>Satan: I feel like such a fucking freak though.</p><p>Dad Fucker: You’re not. You could have just told me though man, you are cool with all my ADHD shit.</p><p>Satan: I know, I guess I just didn’t want you to think of me as more of a freak.</p><p>Dad Fucker: You are not a freak Stan!</p><p>Dad Fucker: I’m bursting through your window tonight to talk about this so be ready.</p><p>Satan: Okay?</p><p>Satan: Thanks Rich.</p><p>Dad Fucker: Of course Stan the Man!</p><p>Dad Fucker: Have fun with your boy!</p><p>Satan: He isn’t my boy.</p><p>Dad Fucker: Not yet. ;)</p><p>Satan: He never will be.</p><p>Dad Fucker: Dude, you both are obviously into each other and are both pretty damn attractive.</p><p>Satan: He isn’t into me.</p><p>Dad Fucker: Dude.</p><p>Dad Fucker: He is taking you birdwatching.</p><p>Dad Fucker: He is obviously into you.</p><p>Satan: He’s doing it to help me.</p><p>Satan: What about Eddie?</p><p>Dad Fucker: Eddie is a cute baby, but he hates me and isn’t into dudes so if I tell him I like him it would ruin our friendship forever.</p><p>Satan: EddiesleepingontopofRichie.jpeg</p><p>Dad Fucker: That is so fucking cute.</p><p>Dad Fucker: But no.</p><p>Satan: Sure.</p><p>Satan: I have to go Bill’s here.</p><p> </p><p>Richie Tozier-Wheeler has made a new chat </p><p>Richie Tozier-Wheeler has added Dustin Henderson, Beverly Marsh, Eddie Kaspbrak, Ben Hanscom, Mike Hanlon, El Hopper, Max Mayfield, and Will Byers</p><p>Richie Tozier-Wheeler: Stan is having a really bad day so his OCD is acting up</p><p>Ben Hanscom: oh no :(</p><p>Richie Tozier-Wheeler: so can everyone plz use proper grammar and shit</p><p>Beverly Marsh: awww he does have a heart </p><p>Richie Tozier-Wheeler: die plz</p><p>Eddie Kaspbrak: is it his dad?</p><p>Richie Tozier-Wheeler: yeah</p><p>Eddie Kaspbrak: oof</p><p>El Hopper: Okay!</p><p>Will Byers: did u really have to ask el she uses proper grammar anyway </p><p>Dustin Henderson: facts</p><p>Mike Hanlon: Ok rich</p><p>Mike Hanlon: thanks</p><p> </p><p>Hell</p><p>Members:<br/>
BitchieTozler<br/>
Old McDonald<br/>
grammer natzi<br/>
Spaghedward<br/>
Queen B<br/>
Lil’ Bean<br/>
BI(sexual)LL<br/>
baby :)<br/>
Toothless the Dragon<br/>
ANGRYGAY<br/>
Protector of Babies</p><p>BitchieTozler has changed grammer natzi’s name to Grammar Nazi</p><p>Grammar Nazi: Much better.</p><p>Grammar Nazi: Mike, Bill and I are at the park for birdwatching so we might not be responding. Is that okay?</p><p>Old McDonald: Of course Stan!</p><p>Old McDonald: Feel better! You and Bill are excused for the rest of this therapy session.</p><p>Grammar Nazi: Thanks Mike!</p><p>BitchieTozler: Bye Stanthony! Keep it PG-13!</p><p>Grammar Nazi: Fuck you Tozier.</p><p>BitchieTozler: I believe you mean Tozier-Wheeler.</p><p>Grammar Nazi: Whatever.</p><p>Grammar Nazi: Your last name is so fucking long.</p><p>Old McDonald: Okay, um, Eddie do you want to go?</p><p>Spaghedward: I would want to change my life so my mom isn’t such a bitch, because she is currently completely controlling my life and is borderline abusive via Munchausen.</p><p>BitchieTozler: Damn Eds.</p><p>BitchieTozler: I can help your mom. ;)</p><p>Spaghedward: Fuck you.</p><p>ANGRYGAY: That sucks Eddie!</p><p>Protector of Babies: Yeah! I will adopt you!</p><p>baby :): El’s a great mom!</p><p>Protector of Babies: Thanks son!</p><p>Spaghedward: Lol. Maybe!</p><p>Old McDonald: Richie?</p><p>BitchieTozler: I would want to change how often Mrs. K and I fuck, because we can only do it on Wednesdays and Fridays right now.</p><p>Spaghedward: FUCK. YOU.</p><p>Toothless the Dragon: Oh my god!</p><p>baby :): Dustin is currently rolling of the floor laughing.</p><p>baby :): I am worried he is going to break his neck.</p><p>Queen B: That’s what he gets when he laugh at Richie’s joke.</p><p>Spaghedward: I will murder you Richie.</p><p>Old McDonald: Can you be real for a sec Richie?</p><p>BitchieTozler: I would change how homophobic my family is, especially my dad, because it hurts me to see what they say about queers in fucking 2019. I am so scared of what will happen if they find out about me.</p><p>ANGRYGAY: I get that. Same thing with my stepdad.</p><p>baby :): That sucks Richie!</p><p>Queen B: Yeah fuck homophobes.</p><p>Old McDonald: I am so sorry Richie! We are here for you!</p><p>Lil’ Bean: Fuck yeah we are.</p><p>Protector of Babies: I will adopt you too!</p><p>BitchieTozler: Oooh thanks Mama El!</p><p>Protector of Babies: Of course child.</p><p>BitchieTozler has changed Protector of Babies’s name to Mama El</p><p>Toothless the Dragon: Do they know about Stan and Bill?</p><p>BitchieTozler: They only know about Stan being trans, and only because we knew each other before he started transitioning.</p><p>BitchieTozler: They are weird about it though, and still misgender and dead name him sometimes.</p><p>Toothless the Dragon: Damn.</p><p>Old McDonald: Okay, Max? It’s your turn but if you do want to, you don’t have to.</p><p>ANGRYGAY: I’ll go.</p><p>ANGRYGAY: Mine is kinda the same as Richie’s. I want my stepdad to not be so fucking homophobic so I don’t have to worry about being kicked out.</p><p>BitchieTozler: Shit.</p><p>BitchieTozler: You, Stan, and I should start a club.</p><p>BitchieTozler: “LGBTQ Teens with Anti-Queer Parents United”</p><p>BitchieTozler: Bill isn’t in it because his parents kinda don’t give a shit, but are Will or El in it?</p><p>baby :): Our mom is really pro-LGBTQ, I’m probably going to come out to her today or tomorrow honestly.</p><p>Toothless the Dragon: WHAT?</p><p>Toothless the Dragon: REALLY?</p><p>baby :): Yeah?</p><p>BitchieTozler: That’s great dude!</p><p>Queen B: We are so proud of you!</p><p>baby :): Thanks!</p><p>baby :): My mom and Hop are pretty cool with that stuff.</p><p>baby :): I mean I was scared of Hop because he is a big macho police man, but now I know he won’t be a dick about me being gay so :).</p><p>Spaghedward: That’s great!</p><p>BitchieTozler: Good luck William!</p><p>baby :): Thanks!</p><p>Old McDonald: Will, do you want to go now?</p><p>baby :): Sure!</p><p>baby :): In the past I would have said something about my dad, but I have come to terms with the terms that he is a huge, abusive, homophobic piece of shit.</p><p>Toothless the Dragon: Damn right!</p><p>baby :): So honestly I would want Mike and Lucas to be more accepting or come around to the fact that three of their friends are queer, and it isn’t anyone’s fault.</p><p>baby :): Because Mike and Lucas used to be my best friends and we have been through so much together that it pains me to see us fighting.</p><p>Toothless the Dragon: tbh, mine is the same as Will’s, I hate how they are acting just because they found out their friends are gay.</p><p>Mama El: Same.</p><p>Old McDonald: Okay!</p><p>Old McDonald: Have you talked to them recently?</p><p>Mama El: Mike has tried to, but I just ignore him.</p><p>baby :): Not at all.</p><p>Toothless the Dragon: They keep complaining on the group chat, so I finally left.</p><p>Toothless the Dragon: But they keep texting me, so I finally silenced their notifications.</p><p>ANGRYGAY: Lucas keeps texting me questions, asking if I know for sure if I am a lesbian and shit.</p><p>ANGRYGAY: So I blocked him.</p><p>BitchieTozler: Okay, fuck Lucas and Worse Mike.</p><p>Spaghedward: I shockingly agree with Richie.</p><p>BitchieTozler: Of course you do Eds!</p><p>BitchieTozler: Sons need to agree with their stepfathers!</p><p>ANGRYGAY: I guarantee that’s not true.</p><p>Spaghedward: Fuck you Richie!</p><p>Old McDonald: Okay, I think we are done with therapy.</p><p>Lil’ Bean: What about you Mike?</p><p>Old McDonald: Oh, I would want my parents alive again.</p><p>Lil’ Bean: Oh fuck Mike. I’m so sorry I brought that up!</p><p>Old McDonald: It’s fine Ben! Don’t worry!</p><p> </p><p>Best Friend Chat</p><p>Members:<br/>
Dad Fucker<br/>
Satan</p><p>Satan: Thanks for asking everyone to type properly, it really helps.</p><p>Dad Fucker: How do you know it was me?</p><p>Satan: Because I talked to Bill and it wasn’t him.</p><p>Satan: Seriously though thanks Richie.</p><p>Dad Fucker: No problem Stan the Man!</p><p>Dad Fucker: I can still come over tonight right?</p><p>Satan: Yeah, I need to talk to you about something anyways.</p><p>Dad Fucker: Oh was it about your date? ;)</p><p>Satan: Sorta...</p><p>Satan: Bill kissed me!</p><p>Dad Fucker: afsywgs</p><p>Dad Fucker: I died for a second.</p><p>Dad Fucker: HE DID WHAT?</p><p>Satan: Yeah.</p><p>Satan: And then we kinda held hands and walked home together?</p><p>Dad Fucker: asfwraf </p><p>Dad Fucker: STAN!</p><p>Dad Fucker: Fuck waiting until dark, I’m coming over right now!</p><p>Satan: Okay.</p><p>Satan: Hurry.</p><p>Satan: I am in full gay panic mode and if I don’t get help soon I may combust.</p><p>Dad Fucker: Hold on Stan the Man!</p><p>Dad Fucker: YOUR SAVIOR IS HERE.</p><p>Satan: Don’t you fucking quote Thor Ragnarok while I’m dying.</p><p>Dad Fucker: Whatever...</p><p>Dad Fucker: Open your window bitch.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Please leave comments on how the story is going to far and any suggestions you may have! I hope you are enjoying the story!!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. LET THE FIREWORK SHOW BEGIN</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Bill’s phone has amazing timing, Eddie gets a machete, and Ben can see into the future like in “That’s So Raven.”</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>October 21, 2019<br/>
Tuesday<br/>
5:37 pm</p><p>The Bro Chat<br/>
Members:<br/>
Bert<br/>
Ernie</p><p>Bert: EDDIE</p><p>Bert: HELP ME</p><p>Ernie: Bill?</p><p>Ernie: u ok?</p><p>Ernie: fuck is it back?</p><p>Ernie: shit</p><p>Ernie: shiiiiit</p><p> </p><p>Hothead Chat<br/>
Members:<br/>
Bitchin Bev<br/>
Extreme Eddi</p><p>Extreme Eddi: BEV</p><p>Extreme Eddi: i think something is wrong</p><p>Bitchin Bev: what?</p><p>Extreme Eddi: idk</p><p>Extreme Eddi: bill just text me help and shit but now he’s not answering</p><p>Extreme Eddi: fuck what if it is back or he fell and broke his neck or the window that I always tell him to lock slammed on top of him</p><p>Bitchin Bev: Eddie calm down</p><p>Extreme Eddi: HOW CAN I WHEN A FUCKING CLOWN MAY BE BACK</p><p>Extreme Eddi: FUCK DO U THINK IT CAN GIVE ME A DISEASE LIKE AIDS OR TUBERCULOSIS OR MALARIA</p><p>Bitchin Bev: EDDIE</p><p>Bitchin Bev: CALM TF DOWN</p><p> </p><p>Soulless Gingers<br/>
Members:<br/>
Auburn Boi<br/>
Red Rage</p><p>Red Rage: Bill r u ok?</p><p>Red Rage: Eddie is freaking out</p><p>Red Rage: BILL?</p><p> </p><p>Loser Club Chat ™<br/>
Members:<br/>
Loser Club Gay God<br/>
Loser Club Bi Lord<br/>
Stan the Man<br/>
Bev<br/>
Eds<br/>
Homeschool<br/>
Haystack</p><p>Bev: Fuck! Has anyone heard from Bill?</p><p>Stan the Man: I saw him 15 minutes ago.</p><p>Stan the Man: Why?</p><p>Eds: He texted me and now he isn’t responding.</p><p>Loser Club Gay God: Hold the phone. All of this is because Bill left Eddie on read?</p><p>Eds: Shut the fuck up.</p><p>Eds: He texted me to help him and now he isn’t fucking responding.</p><p> </p><p>Best Friend Chat<br/>
Members:<br/>
Satan<br/>
Dad Fucker</p><p>Dad Fucker: Shit do you think it has to do with the kiss?</p><p>Satan: We are in the same fucking room, why are you texting me?</p><p>Dad Fucker: Your dad is right next door and I didn’t think you would ever want him overhearing about how you kissed the big bad Denbrough.</p><p>Dad Fucker: He’ll probably use it as an excuse to say you are a girl.</p><p>Satan: Fuck you are right.</p><p>Dad Fucker: As always.</p><p>Dad Fucker: HEY DON’T HIT ME FOR SAYING FACTS.</p><p>Satan: Saying you are always right is the opposite of a fact.</p><p>Satan: Now can you stop texting me?</p><p>Dad Fucker: I knew you liked hearing my melodious tones Stanthony!</p><p>Satan: Die.</p><p> </p><p>Loser Club Chat ™<br/>
Members:<br/>
Loser Club Gay God<br/>
Loser Club Bi Lord<br/>
Stan the Man<br/>
Bev<br/>
Eds<br/>
Homeschool<br/>
Haystack</p><p>Eds: Do you think it is back?</p><p>Haystack: It?</p><p>Eds: THE CLOWN!!</p><p>Haystack: Wow okay, why not just say that.</p><p>Haystack: Do we have to play the pronoun game when it comes to the fucking clown?</p><p>Eds: Would you rather call it PENNYWISE THE DANCING CLOWN?</p><p>Haystack: Yes!</p><p>Haystack: There are too many “it”s in this world to keep track of, imagine getting a call when you are 40 and it’s just Mike saying “It is back.” and you are like ”The fuck?”</p><p>Haystack: There are too many things it could be!</p><p>Homeschool: Why the hell would I be the one calling?</p><p>Loser Club Gay God: Because you are the Loser Club Mom, and telling us It is back is like a mom calling all the kids to dinner.</p><p>Eds: It literally isn’t.</p><p>Bev: Guys?</p><p>Bev: Where is Bill?</p><p>Homeschool: It’s not Pennywise guys! It hasn’t been 27 years!</p><p>Eds: IT IS A FUCKING DEMONIC CLOWN WHO SAYS IT PLAYS BY THE RULES!!</p><p>Loser Club Bi Lord: Uhhh... guys?</p><p>Loser Club Bi Lord: I’m fine.</p><p>Eds: WHY THE FUCK WOULD YOU TYPE HELP AND THEN JUST IGNORE THE QUESTIONS AFTER?</p><p>Loser Club Bi Lord: I cut myself on some china and I’m out of bandaids.</p><p>Loser Club Bi Lord: And my phone died.</p><p>Bev: Oh my god! Bill’s phone is the master of comedic timing.</p><p>Loser Club Gay God: Wrong! I am the master of comedic everything!</p><p>Stan the Man: Uh. I guarantee that you aren’t.</p><p>Loser Club Gay God: Well who the fuck needs you?</p><p>Stan the Man: You apparently, or you would have stuck your head in the oven like Bill suggested when we were seven.</p><p>Stan the Man: I’m starting to wish you did though.</p><p>Loser Club Gay God: STANTHONY!!!</p><p>Stan the Man: Not my name Dickard.</p><p>Eds: DICKARD?!!</p><p>Eds has changed Loser Club Gay God’s name to Dickard the Dick</p><p>Dickard the Dick: Really original Eds.</p><p>Eds: Not my name Dickard.</p><p>Dickard the Dick: Okay Eddie Spaghetti.</p><p>Eds: ....</p><p>Eds: Stan, where the fuck is Richie right now?</p><p>Stan the Man: How the fuck would I know?</p><p>Eds: Bitch, you pride yourself in knowing where Richie is at all times so you can develop the fastest route to get there in order to roast him in person.</p><p>Dickard the Dick: GASP.</p><p>Stan the Man: True.</p><p>Dickard the Dick: STANTHONY!!</p><p>Stan the Man: He is at my house.</p><p>Eds: Great. I already got a machete in my fanny pack.</p><p>Dickard the Dick: HOW THE FUCK DO YOU HAVE A MACHETE IN YOUR FANNY PACK?</p><p>Eds: DON’T QUESTION THE POWER OF THE FANNY PACK!</p><p>Dickard the Dick: I would never my little angry leprechaun.</p><p>Eds: STAN KEEP THE DOOR UNLOCKED!</p><p>Stan the Man: Already done.</p><p>Dickard the Dick: :(</p><p>Dickard the Dick: I have been betrayed by my lovers.</p><p>Stan the Man: Not your lover Richard.</p><p>Eds: Yeah! That’s fucking disgusting.</p><p> </p><p>The Bro Chat<br/>
Members:<br/>
Bert<br/>
Ernie</p><p>Ernie: I am stopping at your house first for the bandaids</p><p>Bert: I don’t need back days Eddie</p><p>Bert: fuck I meant bandaids</p><p>Ernie: but???</p><p>Ernie: u said u got a cut</p><p>Bert: I lied</p><p>Bert: that’s not why I need help</p><p>Ernie: why do u</p><p>Ernie: BILL</p><p>Bert: don’t tell</p><p>Ernie: Bill?</p><p>Bert: plz</p><p>Ernie: sure what?</p><p>Bert: I??? Kissed??? Stan?????</p><p>Ernie: WHAT?</p><p>Ernie: what did he do?</p><p>Bert: he kissed back?</p><p>Bert: then we held hands??</p><p>Ernie: wait r u 2 together?</p><p>Bert: idk Eddie</p><p>Bert: I want to ask him out</p><p>Bert: but I don’t wanna make things weird</p><p>Ernie: dude U kissed him</p><p>Ernie: things r already weird</p><p>Bert: true</p><p>Bert: I really want to</p><p>Ernie: then do it!</p><p>Bert: .....</p><p>Bert: should I</p><p>Ernie: Bill</p><p>Ernie: u like him right?</p><p>Bert: more than I have ever liked anyone</p><p>Ernie: then ask him out!</p><p>Ernie: maybe ask Bev if u need help tho I have no experience</p><p>Bert: u want me to ask my ex girlfriend for advice on how to ask out out mutual best friend</p><p>Ernie: I thought u and Bev were fine</p><p>Bert: we are</p><p>Bert: but idk if Stan wanted anyone to know</p><p>Bert: and u have seen Bev with secrets</p><p>Bert: fuck it</p><p>Bert: I’m gonna do it</p><p>Ernie: good luck!</p><p> </p><p>BS Chat<br/>
Members:<br/>
Sad Savage<br/>
Beautiful Badass</p><p>Beautiful Badass: Stan?</p><p>Sad Savage: Yeah Bill?</p><p>Beautiful Badass: I was thinking about what happened today, and I was wondering do you would like to get dinner or go to the book shop with me?</p><p>Sad Savage: Really?</p><p>Beautiful Badass: Yeah?</p><p>Beautiful Badass: If this is weird we can just pretend it never happened and stay friends.</p><p>Sad Savage: No Bill!</p><p>Beautiful Badass: Oh, okay. Good seeing you.</p><p>Sad Savage: Fuck. I meant I would like us to be more than friends, dinner sounds lovely!</p><p>Beautiful Badass: Seriously?</p><p>Sad Savage: Yeah.</p><p>Sad Savage: I’m buying.</p><p>Beautiful Badass: No. The asker always pays for the askee.</p><p>Sad Savage: I doubt askee is a real word.</p><p>Sad Savage: But okay?</p><p>Sad Savage: And we can go the Barnes and Noble afterwards?</p><p>Sad Savage: I can buy drinks in the coffee shop there.</p><p>Beautiful Badass: Sounds great!</p><p>Beautiful Badass: Thursday?</p><p>Sad Savage: Yeah!</p><p>Sad Savage: We don’t have to tell the Losers anything yet, right?</p><p>Beautiful Badass: Of course not! I sorta want it to be our secret thing!</p><p>Sad Savage: Same.</p><p>Sad Savage: Fuck I have dinner.</p><p>Sad Savage: Bye Bill!</p><p>Beautiful Badass: Bye Stan!</p><p> </p><p>The Bro Chat<br/>
Members:<br/>
Bert<br/>
Ernie</p><p>Bert: HE SAID YES</p><p>Bert: Keep it a secret tho.</p><p>Ernie: FUCL YEAH</p><p>Ernie: LET THE FIREWORK SHOW BEGIN</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Just made it to 100 kudos and I am so happy! I didn’t expect so many people to enjoy this fic but I am glad that it is giving people something to read while stuck in quarantine or on summer break.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Bill is a hot piece of ass</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Enter Robin and Steve, Bill tries to not out Eddie, and Richie dies from discovering his two hot friends are going on a date.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>October 22, 2019<br/>
Wednesday <br/>
6:53 pm</p><p>LGBTQ PARTY<br/>
Members:<br/>
Gayard<br/>
Bi-Bi-Bill<br/>
Pan Stan with a Plan<br/>
Gay Baby<br/>
Pan with a Punch<br/>
Lesbian QUEEN</p><p>Gay Baby: Guys! I talked to Robin.</p><p>Gayard: And?</p><p>Gay Baby: We have all been adopted by a boss Lesbian and a Bi Mom.</p><p>Gay Baby has added Robin Buckley<br/>
Gay Baby has added Steve Harrington</p><p>Robin Buckley: hi baby gays</p><p>Pan with a Punch: Hi Robin!</p><p>Gayard: Hello mom!</p><p>Gayard: I am Richie, Mike’s more attractive twin brother, and I am gay.</p><p>Gayard: And fucking your mom.</p><p>Pan Stan with a Plan: He isn’t.</p><p>Steve Harrington: y is everyone typing so formal?</p><p>Gayard: We are doing it because our boy Stan’s OCD is being shit and apparently our poor grammar upsets him.</p><p>Pan Stan with a Plan: Actually, I’m a lot better today.</p><p>Gayard: yas Boi</p><p>Pan Stan with a Plan: Nevermind I lied.</p><p>Gayard: 2 L8 bicjs</p><p>Pan Stan with a Plan: It is sad that I actually know what that means.</p><p>Bi-Bi-Bill: I’m Bill, Richie’s friend, and I am bisexual.</p><p>Pan Stan with a Plan: I’m Stan, and I am a FTM transgender pansexual.</p><p>Robin Buckley: Cool! I’m Robin and I’m a fucking lesbian.</p><p>Steve Harrington: I’m Steve and I recently discovered that I am bi.</p><p>Gayard: niiiiice</p><p>Pan Stan with a Plan: Are you high Richie?</p><p>Gayard: maebe</p><p>Robin Buckley: so baby gaes, quick question who is out?</p><p>Gayard: lol I’m not</p><p>Gayard: my parents are fucking homophobes</p><p>Gayard: and I’m sure u heard what mike said to Will and max and el</p><p>Robin Buckley: yeah I heard about those dipshits</p><p>Robin Buckley: Harrington I thought u raised better kids?</p><p>Steve Harrington: I disowned them</p><p>Lesbian QUEEN: thank fuck</p><p>Baby Gay: ooh the queen has arrived</p><p>Lesbian QUEEN: I’m not out either, cause my stepdads an abusive shit</p><p>Bi-Bi-Bill: I’m not, but it’s mostly because my parents don’t even look at me.</p><p>Bi-Bi-Bill: So how the fuck would I have a serious conversation about my sexuality.</p><p>Bi-Bi-Bill: I’m already such a disappointment that they will find out when they walk in one day to check if there are signs of life and see me fucking a dude.</p><p>Steve Harrington: Damn Bill</p><p>Steve Harrington: Same honestly, but I moved out</p><p>Pan Stan with a Plan: I came out to my parents as transgender but they still think I’m confused.</p><p>Robin Buckley: Damn that sucks</p><p>Pan Stan with a Plan: Yeah.</p><p>Pan Stan with a Plan: So, I highly doubt I’m going to come out to them anytime soon without good reason.</p><p>Gay Baby: I am</p><p>Gayard: WHAT</p><p>Gayard: WHEN THE FUCK DID THIS HAPPEN</p><p>Gay Baby: last night?</p><p>Gay Baby: I called mom, Jonathan, and Hopper down and sorta just blurted our that I was gay</p><p>Pan with a Punch: He was so anxious.</p><p>Gay Baby: yeah</p><p>Bi-Bi-Bill: What happened?</p><p>Gay Baby: They literally all said that they had guessed but were happy I felt comfortable to tell them.</p><p>Pan with a Punch: There were tears.</p><p>Gay Baby: true</p><p>Pan with a Punch: And then I told them I am pan.</p><p>Pan with a Punch: And explained it to them.</p><p>Bi-Bi-Bill: That’s so great guys!</p><p>Pan with a Punch: I know! I am so thankful to have such a loving and supportive family.</p><p>Gay Baby: wee love u 2 el</p><p>Pan with a Punch: Thanks Will!</p><p>Gayard: what about u Robin?</p><p>Robin Buckley: I came out to my parents but my dad sorta hit me and threw me out</p><p>Robin Buckley: so I live with my bud Steve now</p><p>Steve Harrington: It is so annoying hearing her fuck Meg every fucking day tho</p><p>Robin Buckley: ur just sad ur not getting any action</p><p>Bi-Bi-Bill: omg</p><p>Gayard: u guys need names!</p><p>Steve Harrington has changed his name to ImNotGayGuys</p><p>Robin Buckley has changed her name to Ur Mom Wasn’t Gay Until She Met Me</p><p>Gayard: brilliant fellow gays!</p><p> </p><p>Best Friend Chat<br/>
Members:<br/>
Satan<br/>
Dad Fucker</p><p>Satan: Richie?</p><p>Dad Fucker: Yes Stanthony?</p><p>Satan: Bill asked me out?</p><p>Dad Fucker: WHAT</p><p>Dad Fucker: WHEN</p><p>Satan: Yesterday?</p><p>Dad Fucker: agsqgtsw</p><p>Dad Fucker: and u r just telling me this now why?</p><p>Satan: I WAS FREAKING OUT!</p><p>Dad Fucker: when is it?</p><p>Satan: Tomorrow?</p><p>Dad Fucker: ehaywga</p><p>Dad Fucker: where?</p><p>Satan: None of your business.</p><p>Dad Fucker: it’s not like I’ll stalk u or anything</p><p>Satan: That’s exactly what you will do!</p><p>Dad Fucker: :(</p><p>Dad Fucker: why must u hurt me this way stanny?</p><p>Satan: Don’t tell anyone.</p><p>Dad Fucker: shwahwva</p><p>Dad Fucker: why? </p><p>Dad Fucker: Bill is a hot piece of ass why r u hiding him</p><p>Satan: We just want to take it slow without any external pressure.</p><p>Satan: Please?</p><p>Dad Fucker: fine</p><p>Dad Fucker: u owe me </p><p>Dad Fucker: it is very costly to silence the trashmouth</p><p>Satan: Fine, whatever.</p><p>Satan: You can thank me when you get with Eddie.</p><p>Dad Fucker: STAN</p><p> </p><p>BS Chat<br/>
Members:<br/>
Beautiful Badass<br/>
Sad Savage</p><p>Sad Savage: Hey Bill!</p><p>Beautiful Badass: Hey Stan!</p><p>Beautiful Badass: Excited for tomorrow?</p><p>Sad Savage: Definitely.</p><p>Sad Savage: Question.</p><p>Sad Savage: Is Eddie queer?</p><p>Beautiful Badass: sbsuqha</p><p>Beautiful Badass: Why?</p><p>Sad Savage: Richie is a pining gay and won’t stop sobbing over him.</p><p>Beautiful Badass: Wow.</p><p>Beautiful Badass: Can’t say I am surprised.</p><p>Beautiful Badass: I can’t speak for Eddie but from the looks of it the pining goes both ways.</p><p>Sad Savage: I KNOW RIGHT?</p><p>Beautiful Badass: Eddie hasn’t come out or anything yet so I guess we wait.</p><p>Sad Savage: Fuck.</p><p>Sad Savage: I am dead.</p><p>Beautiful Badass: Don’t die yet!</p><p>Beautiful Badass: I want to see your beautiful face tomorrow!</p><p>Sad Savage: 😂 </p><p>Sad Savage: Thanks Bill.</p><p>Beautiful Badass: Did you just use an emoji on me?</p><p>Beautiful Badass: I feel honored.</p><p>Sad Savage: As you should.</p><p> </p><p>Hell<br/>
Members:<br/>
BitchieTozler<br/>
Old McDonald<br/>
Grammar Nazi<br/>
Spaghedward<br/>
Queen B<br/>
Lil’ Bean<br/>
BI(sexual)LL<br/>
baby :)<br/>
Toothless the Dragon<br/>
ANGRYGAY<br/>
Mama El</p><p>Toothless the Dragon: Hello is anyone here?</p><p>Toothless the Dragon: Wow okay.</p><p>Toothless the Dragon: Really feeling the love here guys.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sorry if this one was sorta short, I wanted a lead in for the next chapter. Also I finally added my lesbian queen and her dingus Steve (who I made Bi cause I’m only allowed to write 3 straight non-assholes in this story.)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. We don’t need any more Richies in the world</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The kids talk about powers, Mike loves chickens, and Richie is bullied.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>October 22, 2019<br/>Wednesday<br/>8:23 pm</p><p>Hell<br/>Members:<br/>BitchieTozler<br/>Old McDonald<br/>Grammar Nazi<br/>Spaghedward<br/>Queen B<br/>Lil’ Bean<br/>BI(sexual)LL<br/>baby :)<br/>Toothless the Dragon<br/>ANGRYGAY<br/>Mama El</p><p>Lil’ Bean: I’m here Dustin!</p><p>BitchieTozler: whut ez up gaez </p><p>Spaghedward: What the hell Richie.</p><p>Grammar Nazi: What is up gays?*</p><p>Spaghedward: Thanks Stan.</p><p>Grammar Nazi: Sure thing Eddie.</p><p>baby :): Question of the day?</p><p>Lil’ Bean: Oh yeah Will!</p><p>Lil’ Bean: What superpower would you want?</p><p>Toothless the Dragon: Oooh!</p><p>Old McDonald: I would probably want hydrokinesis.</p><p>ANGRYGAY: What?</p><p>Old McDonald: The ability to manipulate, freeze, and control water.</p><p>BitchieTozler: Like Elsa!</p><p>Spaghedward: That’s not like Elsa dumbass.</p><p>Spaghedward: Elsa has cryokinesis, not hydrokinesis.</p><p>BitchieTozler: Ma Boi is such a nerd</p><p>Grammar Nazi: My boy is such a nerd.*</p><p>Spaghedward: Not your nerd Richie.</p><p>BI(sexual)LL: The ability to go back in time without completely ruining the space-time continuum.</p><p>BI(sexual)LL: It sounds cool and I could go back and save Georgie.</p><p>Queen B: Bill!</p><p>Queen B: :(</p><p>Queen B: I would want super speed.</p><p>Toothless the Dragon: The ability to manipulate people’s minds.</p><p>baby :): Telepathy?</p><p>Toothless the Dragon: And mind control.</p><p>baby :): Nice.</p><p>baby :): Teleportation.</p><p>baby:): I would love to be able to instantly go wherever I want.</p><p>ANGRYGAY: After what happened when you went missing?</p><p>baby :): Yeah, and all the shit with my dad.</p><p>Grammar Nazi: What happened with your dad?</p><p>baby :): He would get really drunk and violent.</p><p>Queen B: I get that.</p><p>baby :): That sucks Bev.</p><p>Grammar Nazi: I would want the ability to change my appearance into any person or creature.</p><p>ANGRYGAY: I would want fire powers.</p><p>Mama El: Telekinesis.</p><p>Spaghedward: Healing abilities.</p><p>BitchieTozler: u already have them doctor k ;)</p><p>Grammar Nazi: You already have them Doctor K.*</p><p>BitchieTozler: fuck u stan </p><p>Grammar Nazi: I believe you mean “Fuck you, Richard Tozier-Wheeler!”</p><p>BitchieTozler: rude :(</p><p>Grammar Nazi: Rude!*</p><p>Spaghedward: No, Stan is right.</p><p>BitchieTozler: :(</p><p>Lil’ Bean: I would want empathetic abilities and the ability to alter emotions.</p><p>BitchieTozler: I want to make copies of myself </p><p>BitchieTozler: So i can fuck all ur moms</p><p>Grammar Nazi: I am not going to type that out to fix all the grammar and spelling mistakes.</p><p>Grammar Nazi: But end punctuation, capitalization error, Your*, and end punctuation.</p><p>Spaghedward: FUCK YOU RICHIE!</p><p>Toothless the Dragon: What the fuck man!</p><p>Queen B: We don’t need anymore Richies in the world. </p><p>BI(sexual)LL: asfwrq Richie!</p><p>Old McDonald: Any news guys?</p><p>baby :): I came out to my family!</p><p>Queen B: How was it?</p><p>baby :): It was great!</p><p>baby :): They were really accepting.</p><p>Lil’ Bean: That’s fantastic Will!</p><p>Queen B: Did you El?</p><p>Mama El: Yep!</p><p>BitchieTozler: nicely done fellow gaes</p><p>Grammar Nazi: Nicely done fellow gays!*</p><p>Old McDonald: Oh guys!</p><p>Old McDonald: I sorta figured something out.</p><p>Old McDonald: And I want to tell you all.</p><p>BI(sexual)LL: What’s up Mike?</p><p>Old McDonald: I think I’m AroAce.</p><p>BI(sexual)LL: Woah really?</p><p>BI(sexual)LL: That’s great! Thank you for telling us!</p><p>Grammar Nazi: Yeah Mike!</p><p>Grammar Nazi: I’m so glad you were able to tell us!</p><p>Spaghedward: What’s AroAce?</p><p>Mama El: Yeah.</p><p>Old McDonald: It’s means aromantic and asexual.</p><p>Old McDonald: Aromantic is someone who doesn’t experience any romantic attraction towards anyone.</p><p>Old McDonald: And asexual is someone who doesn’t experience any sexual attraction.</p><p>Old McDonald: So basically I am not romantically or physically attracted to anyone.</p><p>Spaghedward: Huh.</p><p>Lil’ Bean: So you wouldn’t want to be in a relationship or feel love.</p><p>Old McDonald: I would never seek out a romantic or sexual relationship, but I can still feel love.</p><p>Old McDonald: Like I do for my grandpa and you guys, but it isn’t that kind of romantic love partners feel.</p><p>Queen B: Wow.</p><p>Queen B: Thanks for telling us!</p><p>BitchieTozler: Yeah Mikolas!</p><p> </p><p>The Good Mike Chat<br/>Members:<br/>Ricardo<br/>Mikolas</p><p>Ricardo: Hey Mike</p><p>Mikolas: what’s up rich</p><p>Ricardo: Me and a few buds have a LGBTQ chat</p><p>Ricardo: it has Stan and Bill and will and stuff</p><p>Ricardo: u want in?</p><p>Mikolas: sure</p><p> </p><p>LGBTQ PARTY<br/>Members:<br/>Gayard<br/>Bi-Bi-Bill<br/>Pan Stan with a Plan<br/>Gay Baby<br/>Pan with a Punch<br/>Lesbian QUEEN<br/>Ur Mom Wasn’t Gay Until She Met Me<br/>ImNotGayGuys</p><p>Gayard has added Mike Hanlon </p><p>Gayard: This is our new bud mike Hanlon</p><p>Mike Hanlon: Hey guys!</p><p>Mike Hanlon: AroAce</p><p>Ur Mom Wasn’t Gay Until She Met Me: Hey Mike! I’m Robin. Lesbian.</p><p>ImNotGayGuys: Steve, Bi.</p><p>Gayard: U know everyone else.</p><p>Pan Stan with a Plan: You*</p><p>Mike Hanlon: Hey Stan!</p><p>Gay Baby: Will.</p><p>Pan with a Punch: El.</p><p>Lesbian QUEEN: Max.</p><p>Bi-Bi-Bill: Need I say?</p><p>Gayard has changed the group name to LGBTQIA+ PARTY</p><p>Mike Hanlon: :)</p><p>Mike Hanlon has changed his name to I only love my chickens</p><p>Gayard: The name was outdated</p><p>Pan Stan with a Plan: You set it.</p><p>Gayard: LIES</p><p>Pan Stan with a Plan: End punctuation is needed in both of Richie’s messages.</p><p>Gayard: fick u sten </p><p>Pan Stan with a Plan: The fuck?</p><p>Gayard: luwe uw Stun</p><p>Pan Stan with a Plan: I will end you.</p><p>I only love my chickens: I will help.</p><p>Gayard: Mikolas!</p><p>Gayard: You have demoted from my favorite Mike</p><p>Gay Baby: That is a lie.</p><p>Gayard: Stawp exposing me willy </p><p>Gay Baby: Never.</p><p>Gayard: GASP</p><p>Gayard: Who has corrupted the baby?</p><p>Lesbian QUEEN: Don’t lie it was you.</p><p>Gayard: Does anyone here love me?</p><p>Bi-Bi-Bill: No.</p><p>Pan with a Punch: No.</p><p>Gayard: :(</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. #relationshipgoals</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The “Bored AF At School Band” performs again, everyone thinks Bill is hot, and the children crave death.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>October 23, 2019<br/>Thursday<br/>10:27 am</p><p>Hell<br/>Members:<br/>BitchieTozler<br/>Old McDonald<br/>Grammar Nazi<br/>Spaghedward<br/>Queen B<br/>Lil’ Bean<br/>BI(sexual)LL<br/>baby :)<br/>Toothless the Dragon<br/>ANGRYGAY<br/>Mama El</p><p>BitchieTozler: I’m bored again bitches </p><p>Spaghedward: Do schoolwork you dumbass.</p><p>BitchieTozler: ok daddy ;)</p><p>Spaghedward: what</p><p>Spaghedward: no</p><p>Spaghedward: the fuck</p><p>BitchieTozler: BILLLLL</p><p>BI(sexual)LL: I’m bored too Rich.</p><p>BitchieTozler: ty my only true friend</p><p>Queen B: the fuck Richard</p><p>Queen B: u traitorous dick</p><p>BitchieTozler: fuck</p><p>BitchieTozler: love u too my dear bevvie </p><p>Queen B: :)</p><p>BitchieTozler: smoke break?</p><p>Queen B: fuck yeah</p><p>Queen B: in 15</p><p>baby :): U guys do know know dangerous smoking is right</p><p>Spaghedward: trust me I’ve told them</p><p>ANGRYGAY: somebody once told me</p><p>BI(sexual)LL: The world was gonna roll me</p><p>Queen B: I ain’t the sharpest tool in the shed</p><p>BitchieTozler: she was looking kind of dumb with her finger and her thumb</p><p>Toothless the Dragon: in the shape on an L on her forehead</p><p>ANGRYGAY: well the years start coming and they don't stop coming</p><p>BI(sexual)LL: Fed to the rules and I hit the ground running.</p><p>Grammar Nazi: Fuck, not this again.</p><p>Queen B: Didn’t make sense not to live for fun</p><p>baby :): Your brain gets smart but ur head gets dumb</p><p>Toothless the Dragon: so much to do so much to see</p><p>BitchieTozler: so what’s wrong with taking the backstreetS</p><p>ANGRYGAY: you’ll never know if u don’t go</p><p>BI(sexual)LL: You’ll never shine if you don’t glow.</p><p>BitchieTozler: HEY NOW UR AN ALLSTAR</p><p>Toothless the Dragon: GET UR GAME ON GO PLAY</p><p>baby :): HEY NOW UR A ROCKSTAR</p><p>ANGRYGAY: GET THE SHOW ON GET PAID</p><p>BI(sexual)LL: AND ALL THAT GLITTERS IS GOLD</p><p>Queen B: ONLY SHOOTING STARS BREAK THE MOLD</p><p>BS Chat<br/>Members:<br/>Sad Savage<br/>Beautiful Badass</p><p>Sad Savage: Why did I agree to go out with you again?</p><p>Beautiful Badass: :(</p><p>Sad Savage: jk</p><p>Sad Savage: I’ll see you tonight.</p><p>Beautiful Badass: :)</p><p> </p><p>Hell<br/>Members:<br/>BitchieTozler<br/>Old McDonald<br/>Grammar Nazi<br/>Spaghedward<br/>Queen B<br/>Lil’ Bean<br/>BI(sexual)LL<br/>baby :)<br/>Toothless the Dragon<br/>ANGRYGAY<br/>Mama El</p><p>Spaghedward: can we fucking stop now</p><p>BitchieTozler: only for u Eds</p><p>Spaghedward: dont call me that bitch</p><p>Lil’ Bean: Hey! What’s going on with Lucas and Mike?</p><p>Mama El: They are still being dicks.</p><p>ANGRYGAY: 😂 el</p><p>Toothless the Dragon: she ain’t wrong</p><p>Old McDonald: ok fun question since literally nobody seems to be paying attention in school</p><p>Old McDonald: out of everyone on the chat who would u want to be, if you got to live their life for a month?</p><p>Toothless the Dragon: oooh body swap</p><p>ANGRYGAY: el</p><p>Mama El: Max</p><p>baby :): :0</p><p>Lil’ Bean: #relationshipgoals</p><p>ANGRYGAY: we aren’t together</p><p>Lil’ Bean: oof</p><p>Spaghedward: bill</p><p>Lil’ Bean: Bill</p><p>Toothless the Dragon: Bill</p><p>baby :): Bill</p><p>Old McDonald: Bill </p><p>BI(sexual)LL: uh what?</p><p>BI(sexual)LL: why??</p><p>BitchieTozler: Boi ur fucking hot</p><p>BitchieTozler: who wouldn’t want to be u</p><p>BitchieTozler: I’d say bill too so I can compare our cocks</p><p>BI(sexual)LL: the fuck Richard</p><p>BitchieTozler: but probably bevvie</p><p>BitchieTozler: always wanted to know what it’s like to have tits</p><p>Queen B: I’ll take u then Richie</p><p>BitchieTozler: fuck yeah!!</p><p>BitchieTozler: Billiam stanthony?</p><p>Grammar Nazi: We are in school right now. Let me work.</p><p>BitchieTozler: what’s ur take on this</p><p>BI(sexual)LL: in this scenario would the two people switch bodies or what would happen?</p><p>BitchieTozler: Idk man</p><p>BI(sexual)LL: Stan</p><p>Grammar Nazi: evajwvag</p><p>MADMAX: you JUST FUCKING KILLED STAN</p><p>Grammar Nazi: Why though Bill?</p><p>BI(sexual)LL: why not?</p><p>Grammar Nazi: Dude! You would have to deal with crippling anxiety/depression, body dysphoria, and strict transphobic parents.</p><p>BI(sexual)LL: yeah but u wouldnt have to</p><p>Grammar Nazi:....</p><p>Lil’ Bean: I lied</p><p>Lil’ Bean: this is relationship goals</p><p>Grammar Nazi: We aren’t dating.</p><p>Grammar Nazi: Thanks Bill.</p><p>Grammar Nazi: I’d pick you.</p><p>BI(sexual)LL: :)</p><p>BitchieTozler: I think bills the winner here</p><p>Old McDonald: Bill is fucking hot leave us alone</p><p>BitchieTozler: Mikey aren’t u ace?</p><p>Old McDonald: yeah but I have EYES</p><p>Spaghedward: the man has a point</p><p>Toothless the Dragon: truth</p><p>Queen B: Richie</p><p>Queen B: smoke time?</p><p>BitchieTozler: fuck yeah bevvie</p><p>BitchieTozler: anyone else wanna join</p><p>Spaghedward: he means anyone else wanna die</p><p>Grammar Boy: I crave death.</p><p>BI(sexual)LL: If it’s the only way...</p><p>Old McDonald: sign me the fuck up</p><p>baby :): Why the hell wasn’t I already invited?</p><p>ANGRYGAY: Where the fuck are you bitches?</p><p>Toothless the Dragon: aswadda</p><p>Toothless the Dragon: what the fuck is wrong with u guys </p><p>baby :): wdym</p><p>baby :): this is typically teen behavior</p><p>Mama El: It is?</p><p>BI(sexual)LL: to crave death at every given moment?</p><p>BI(sexual)LL: fuck yeah it is</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sorry if this is a bit late, I have been really busy working in my essays for my summer course, honestly why the hell am I taking college level Into to Philosophy as a high school junior? I will never know.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. it’s a ship name in progress</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Stan and Bill go on their date, Richie dies, and Eddie’s bisexual ass enters the chat.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>October 23, 2019<br/>Thursday <br/>11:09 pm</p><p>Best Friend Chat<br/>Members:<br/>Satan<br/>Dad Fucker</p><p>Dad Fucker: STAN</p><p>Dad Fucker: STAN</p><p>Dad Fucker: STAAAAAN</p><p>Dad Fucker: STANLEY THE MANLEY</p><p>Dad Fucker: STANTHONY </p><p>Dad Fucker: STAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN</p><p>Satan: Oh my god Richie!</p><p>Satan: What?</p><p>Dad Fucker: how was ur date ;)</p><p>Dad Fucker: get any action with denHO</p><p>Satan: Shut the fuck up Richie.</p><p>Dad Fucker: dude seriously how was it</p><p>Satan: ....</p><p>Satan: Amazing actually.</p><p>Dad Fucker: :0</p><p>Satan: We went out to a pretty nice restaurant and then went to Barnes and Noble.</p><p>Dad Fucker: A BOOK STORE</p><p>Dad Fucker: UR GUYS FIRST DATE WAS AT A BOOK STORE</p><p>Satan: Yeah?</p><p>Dad Fucker: NEEERDS</p><p>Satan: Shut up Richie.</p><p>Satan: It was honestly amazing though.</p><p>Satan: And yes, we went to a book store because Bill was looking into some horror stories and writing supplies, while I like stuff to catalog birds and bird books.</p><p>Satan: We also both looked for the nonexistent LGBTQ+ section.</p><p>Satan: Spoiler alert: It doesn’t exist.</p><p>Dad Fucker: those bitches</p><p>Satan: I know right?!</p><p>Dad Fucker: all we want is some rep but the book people are like NAHH TOO CONTREVERSIOAL</p><p>Satan: You spelt that so fucking wrong.</p><p>Satan: But shockingly I agree.</p><p>Dad Fucker: lets fucking write a book with a trans pan Boi, a gay disaster, and a biromantic asexual nb fighting crime</p><p>Satan: im down rich </p><p>Dad Fucker: stanthony?</p><p>Dad Fucker: writing improperly it can happen</p><p>Satan: oh it’s bill</p><p>Dad Fucker: hello Billiam</p><p>Satan: hey</p><p>Dad Fucker: y r u on Stan’s phone</p><p>Satan: stole it when he went to the bathroom</p><p>Dad Fucker: why the fuck r u at his house???</p><p>Satan: my parents are being dipshits so Stan said I could stay over</p><p>Dad Fucker: nice </p><p>Dad Fucker: send ur guys porn plz I’m bored</p><p>Satan: fuck no</p><p>Satan: ataswg </p><p>Dad Fucker: fuck Bill has been sniped</p><p>Satan: My fucking boyfriend is a dick.</p><p>Dad Fucker:.....</p><p>Dad Fucker: BOYFURNED</p><p>Satan: That was spelt so poorly I won’t dignify it with a response.</p><p>Dad Fucker: fuck</p><p>Dad Fucker: BOYFRIEND???!!??!</p><p>Satan: Oh fuck.</p><p>Satan: Yeah?</p><p>Dad Fucker: YES MY BIN SHIP HAS FLOATED</p><p>Satan: Bin?</p><p>Dad Fucker: it’s a ship name in progress</p><p> </p><p>Bro Chat<br/>Members:<br/>Bert<br/>Ernie</p><p>Bert: I just finished my date with Stan :)</p><p>Ernie: how was it????</p><p>Bert: rlly good</p><p>Bert: we r bfs now</p><p>Ernie: fuck yeah </p><p>Ernie: u gonna tell the group?</p><p>Bert: L8er</p><p>Ernie: okay </p><p>Bert: have u given any more thought to ur sexuality?</p><p>Ernie: I’m pretty sure I’m Bi</p><p>Bert: yes!</p><p>Bert: Bi Bro!!!</p><p>Bert has changed the chat name to Bi Bros</p><p>Ernie: 😂 </p><p>Bert: u gonna tell the group soon</p><p>Bert: everyone is kinda coming out rn</p><p>Ernie: I might</p><p>Ernie: I’m worried it will get back to ma </p><p>Bert: nobody would out u</p><p>Bert: and If someone did I would kill them and then have u move in</p><p>Ernie: I’m down</p><p>Bert: ull help bury the body?</p><p>Ernie: uh no</p><p>Ernie: dead bodies prolly carry a bunch of diseases and bacteria</p><p>Ernie: ask ur bf</p><p>Bert: is that the point of a bf?</p><p>Ernie: yeah where u been?</p><p>Bert: would u have Richie bury a body 4 u?</p><p>Ernie: not my bf</p><p>Bert: yet</p><p>Bert: u both like guys so u have a chance</p><p>Ernie: he probably won’t like me</p><p>Ernie: I’m too short and I look like I’m fucking 9</p><p>Ernie: and I’m too fat and hyper</p><p>Bert: what?</p><p>Bert: noooo</p><p>Bert: that is not fucking true</p><p>Bert: I will slap u rn if I could</p><p>Ernie: but??? I??? Am???</p><p>Ernie: why would Richie like me?</p><p>Bert: ok so u are a bit short (which who cares) and hyper (but it’s Richie so he’s down) u are not fucking fat </p><p>Ernie: ma says I am</p><p>Bert: fuck that bitch </p><p>Ernie: but Richie still probably isn’t into me</p><p>Bert: r u kidding??? </p><p>Bert: he is totally into u</p><p>Ernie: no</p><p>Bert: yes</p><p>Ernie: no</p><p>Bert: yes he is u motherfucking bitch</p><p>Ernie: Damn Bill</p><p>Ernie: he’s not but I’m scared now</p><p>Bert: u should be</p><p> </p><p>Hell<br/>Members:<br/>BitchieTozler <br/>Old McDonald<br/>Grammar Nazi<br/>Spaghedward <br/>Queen B<br/>Lil’ Bean<br/>BI(sexual)LL<br/>baby :)<br/>Toothless the Dragon<br/>ANGRYGAY<br/>Mama El</p><p>BI(sexual)LL: ok question for the gays here, who is  out and if not when will u tell them?</p><p>baby :): I’m out</p><p>Mama El: Same as Will.</p><p>Old McDonald: I’m not but my gp doesn’t know what ace/aro is </p><p>ANGRYGAY: nope</p><p>ANGRYGAY: never</p><p>ANGRYGAY: Neil is a bitch</p><p>Grammar Nazi: I’m out when it comes to my gender, not my sexuality.</p><p>Grammar Nazi: I’m pretty sure you all know why.</p><p>BitchieTozler: same as stanthony and Maxine</p><p>ANGRYGAY: FUCK. YOU.</p><p>Toothless the Dragon: fuck she’s running  Richie</p><p>ANGRYGAY: ur dead too Dustin</p><p>Lil’ Bean: yeah he’s dead</p><p>Mama El: They.</p><p>Lil’ Bean: huh?</p><p>Mama El: Dustin uses pronouns like they/them, not he/him.</p><p>Lil’ Bean: oh fuck</p><p>Lil’ Bean: I’m so fucking sorry Dustin</p><p>Toothless the Dragon: it’s okay Ben u didn’t know</p><p>Toothless the Dragon: I’m non-binary fyi 4 those wondering</p><p>BitchieTozler: oh cool!</p><p>Queen B: wait when did u come out to the party?</p><p>Toothless the Dragon: 2 yrs ago</p><p>Queen B: were the dicks okay with it?</p><p>Toothless the Dragon: Mike was rlly confused</p><p>Toothless the Dragon: but they weren’t assholes about it</p><p>BI(sexual)LL: do ur parents know?</p><p>Toothless the Dragon: yeah, my mom does</p><p>Toothless the Dragon: she’s cool with it</p><p>Old McDonald: that’s great!</p><p>Spaghedward: I’m not out to my mom nor will I ever be</p><p>Queen B: wait what?</p><p>Spaghedward: oh </p><p>Spaghedward: Im pretty sure I’m bisexual</p><p> </p><p>Best Friend Chat<br/>Members:<br/>Dad Fucker<br/>Satan</p><p>Dad Fucker: agrawctsqgva</p><p>Satan: Fuck he’s dead.</p><p>Dad Fucker: AHHHHHHHHHH</p><p>Satan: Richie?</p><p>Dad Fucker: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH</p><p>Satan: Calm down.</p><p>Dad Fucker: WGWTWVAYAHAGAHAHHHYEWGHQA</p><p>Satan: Why do I even bother?</p><p>Hell<br/>Members:<br/>BitchieTozler <br/>Old McDonald<br/>Grammar Nazi<br/>Spaghedward <br/>Queen B<br/>Lil’ Bean<br/>BI(sexual)LL<br/>baby :)<br/>Toothless the Dragon<br/>ANGRYGAY<br/>Mama El</p><p>Grammar Nazi: That’s great Eddie!</p><p>Queen B: FUCK YEAH!</p><p>Old McDonald: thx for telling us</p><p>Old McDonald: we know how hard it must have been because of ur homophobic mom instilling internalized homophobia </p><p>Spaghedward: yeah</p><p>Toothless the Dragon: great dude</p><p>ANGRYGAY: hello another gay</p><p>Mama El: I will adopt you, my bi baby.</p><p>baby :): Thx for trusting is enough to tell us</p><p>Spaghedward: thanks guys</p><p>BitchieTozler: fuck I died for a sec</p><p>Spaghedward: ????</p><p>BitchieTozler: that’s great Eds</p><p>Spaghedward: thx Richie</p><p> </p><p>BS Chat<br/>Members:<br/>Sad Savage<br/>Beautiful Badass</p><p>Sad Savage: I’m guessing you knew.</p><p>Beautiful Badass: yeah I helped him </p><p>Beautiful Badass: sorry I didn’t tell u but I didn’t want to out him</p><p>Sad Savage: I get it Bill, I did the same thing for Richie.</p><p>Sad Savage: I’m so glad I’m dating you.</p><p>Beautiful Badass: same :)</p><p>Beautiful Badass has changed Sad Savage’s name to Bill’s Sexy Man</p><p>Sexy has changed Beautiful Badass’s name to Stan’s Baby</p><p>Stan’s Baby: :)</p><p>Bill’s Sexy Man:)</p><p>Stan’s Baby has changed the chat name to Best Boyfriends</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. u have fucking activated mom mode el</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Max isn’t having a good day, El is feeling slightly (and by slightly I mean ready to blow someone’s head off) homicidal, and our favorite queer babysitters aren’t feeling it this morning.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>October 25, 2019<br/>
Saturday<br/>
2:31 am</p><p>Girls Rule<br/>
Members:<br/>
Maxxx<br/>
Janeven</p><p> </p><p>Maxxx: el?</p><p>Maxxx: r u awake?</p><p>Janeven: What’s up Max?</p><p>Maxxx:....</p><p>Janeven: Max?</p><p>Maxxx: I need help</p><p>Janeven: What’s going on Max?</p><p>Janeven: MAX?!</p><p>Maxxx: fuck</p><p>Maxxx: Sorry</p><p>Maxxx: my dad kicked me out</p><p>Janeven: I’m sorry...</p><p>Janeven: WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN?!</p><p>Maxxx: I mean he fucking grabbed me from my room yelled at me for 30 fuckunv minutes and then threw me out</p><p>Janeven: I-</p><p>Janeven: Oh my god?</p><p>Janeven: What happened?</p><p>Maxxx: it SOMEHOW got back to him that I’m a fucking lesbian</p><p>Maxxx: he blew a fucking gasket</p><p>Janeven: Fuck.</p><p>Janeven: It’s two in the morning.</p><p>Janeven: Where are you?</p><p>Maxxx: outside star court</p><p>Janeven: What?</p><p>Janeven: Get in a fucking house Max!</p><p>Maxxx: I can’t </p><p>Maxxx: no one is awake</p><p>Maxxx: and it’s fucking embarrassing </p><p>Maxxx: I don’t want everyone knowing I got kicked out cuz I’m a fucking dyke</p><p>Janeven: First of all, don’t call yourself that!</p><p>Janeven: You are an amazing individual and being gay doesn’t change that.</p><p>Janeven: Second, come over here.</p><p>Janeven: I can get Hop to pick you up.</p><p>Maxxx: el</p><p>Maxxx: I don’t want hop knowing I got kicked out</p><p>Janeven: Why?</p><p>Maxxx: it’s embarrassing!</p><p>Maxxx: and I know he’s cool with Will and U but i can’t risk someone else looking at me like that</p><p>Janeven: What about someone from the group?</p><p>Maxxx: I don’t want everyone to know </p><p>Janeven: Then just ask a few.</p><p>Janeven: Robin and Steve.</p><p>Maxxx:....</p><p>Maxxx: i </p><p>Maxxx: I don’t want to have to explain this to someone else again</p><p>Maxxx: I’m barely holding myself together el</p><p>Janeven: I can ask.</p><p>Janeven: You are gonna be okay.</p><p>Maxxx:....</p><p>Maxxx: okay</p><p> </p><p>El Hopper has started a chat</p><p>El Hopper has named the chat Who’s Awake Right Now?</p><p>El Hopper has added Steve Harrington and Robin Buckley</p><p>El Hopper: Anyone awake?</p><p>Steve Harrington: what the fuck kid</p><p>Steve Harrington: it’s almost three in the morning</p><p>El Hopper: I need your help.</p><p>Steve Harrington: now?</p><p>El Hopper: Yes.</p><p>El Hopper: I need you to pick Max up near Starcourt and bring her to your house.</p><p>Steve Harrington: why?????</p><p>Robin Buckley: tge fuhj vuys ivs 3 ih twe morbdig</p><p>Steve Harrington: I strangely understood that</p><p>Steve Harrington: el what is going on?</p><p>El Hopper: Max’s parents found out she is gay so they kicked her out.</p><p>El Hopper: So now she is down by Starcourt Mall at 3 in the morning while it is fucking freezing!</p><p>El Hopper: So can one of you please get your asses down there?!</p><p>Robin Buckley: shit</p><p>Steve Harrington: THEY DID WHAG</p><p>Robin Buckley: Steve is running rn I can hear him</p><p>Robin Buckley: he fell down the fucking stairs outside the apartment</p><p>Robin Buckley: he is now getting in the car driving 70 miles per hour at 3 in the morning in a ducking residential area</p><p>Robin Buckley: u have fucking activated mom mode el</p><p>El Hopper: Good.</p><p>El Hopper: Max needs help.</p><p> </p><p>Girls Rule<br/>
Members:<br/>
Maxxx<br/>
Janeven</p><p>Janeven: Steve is on his way.</p><p>Maxxx: thank u</p><p>Maxxx: Sorry I put all this on u</p><p>Janeven: Don’t be.</p><p>Janeven: I hate to see you hurt, but I’m thankful that you came to me.</p><p>Janeven: I don’t know if you hear this enough but I care about you Max.</p><p>Maxxx: thanks el</p><p>Maxxx: I care about u too</p><p> </p><p>Who’s Awake Right Now<br/>
Members:<br/>
El Hopper<br/>
Robin Buckley<br/>
Steve Harrington </p><p> </p><p>Robin Buckley: I cant believe that shit happened to her</p><p>Robin Buckley: how is she</p><p>El Hopper: Really upset.</p><p>El Hopper: She doesn’t really want to talk about it.</p><p>Robin Buckley: understandaly </p><p>Robin Buckley: just let her know I’ve been through this if she wants to talk</p><p>El Hopper: The homophobia here is really pissing me off.</p><p>El Hopper: Max deserves a lot fucking more than this.</p><p>Robin Buckley: Damn right</p><p>Robin Buckley: how did they find out</p><p>El Hopper: I don’t know.</p><p>El Hopper: If it was fucking Mike or Lucas then we are going to have a problem.</p><p>Robin Buckley: should I be getting a few holes to bury the bodies ready</p><p>El Hopper: Yes.</p><p>El Hopper: When Max is okay with it I am going to have some words with those mouth breathers.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. This is incredibly threatening coming from you Will</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>El talks to the gays, Will is pissed, and Stenbrough is freaking everyone out.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>October 26, 2019<br/>Saturday<br/>11:05 am</p><p> </p><p>LGBTQ PARTY<br/>Members:<br/>Gayard<br/>Bi-Bi-Bill<br/>Pan Stan with a Plan<br/>Gay Baby<br/>Pan with a Punch<br/>Lesbian QUEEN<br/>Ur Mom Wasn’t Gay Until She Met Me<br/>ImNotGayGuys</p><p>Pan with a Punch: I’m about to ask a weird ass question.</p><p>Gayard: fuck yeah! </p><p>Gayard: what’s up Ellie?</p><p>Gayard: Wait!</p><p>Gayard: can we add Eds and dusty?</p><p>ImNotGayGuys: Huh?</p><p>Gayard: found out they’re both part of our little club</p><p>Gayard: don’t wanna leave them out of the fun</p><p>Gayard: u know how it is son</p><p>ImNotGayGuys: Yeah</p><p>ImNotGayGuys: I’m not Steve fyi </p><p>ImNotGayGuys: It’s Robin, I stole his phone cause he is recovering from crashing into a light pole, falling down multiple flights of stairs, and fighting a bulldog.</p><p>Bi-Bi-Bill: The fuck?</p><p>Bi-Bi-Bill: Go for it Richie!</p><p>Gayard has added Eddie Kaspbrak and Dustin Henderson</p><p>Eddie Kaspbrak: The fuck is this?</p><p>Gayard: LGBTQI+ party by dear eds </p><p>Dustin Henderson: SICK</p><p>Gayard: rIgHt</p><p>Gayard: Eds, u should know everyone here except “your mom wasn’t gay” and “I’m not gay guys”</p><p>Bi-Bi-Bill: Your mom is an older lesbian, Robin, who is friends with the party.</p><p>Bi-Bi-Bill: I’m not gay is Steve, the Bi babysitter of the party.</p><p>Baby Gay: and mom</p><p>Eddie Kaspbrak: cool</p><p>Baby Gay: anyways what’s up el?</p><p>Pan with a Punch: Who has experience with unacceptable parents?</p><p>Pan with a Punch: You don’t have to answer.</p><p>Pan Stan with a Plan: Honey, have you met me?</p><p>Gayard: adsfadad</p><p>Gayard: HONEY?!</p><p>Gayard: u jealous billy?</p><p>Bi-Bi-Bill: Nah</p><p>Bi-Bi-Bill: Stan called me much better things last night ;)</p><p>Gay Baby: omg</p><p>Dustin Henderson: THE FUCK</p><p>Gayard: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH</p><p>Eddie Kaspbrak: fuck</p><p>Eddie Kaspbrak: u have had ur rights removed bill</p><p>Bi-Bi-Bill: GASP</p><p>Bi-Bi-Bill: THATS BIPHOBIC</p><p>Eddie Kaspbrak: I’m Bi u hoe</p><p>Dustin Henderson: adwxadad</p><p>Dustin Henderson: back to els question, no my mom was pretty supportive.</p><p>Gayard: my dad ain’t ever finding out</p><p>Eddie Kaspbrak: same with my mom</p><p>Bi-Bi-Bill: I think we all know my parents don’t give a shit.</p><p>Bi-Bi-Bill: Why?</p><p>Pan with a Punch: Max.</p><p>Pan with a Punch: Her dad somehow found out and kicked her out.</p><p>Gayard: WHAT</p><p>Gayard: was it my dipshit brother?</p><p>Pan with a Punch: I don’t really know.</p><p>Pan with a Punch: She texting me last night because she was trying to sleep in the freezing cold. Steve picked her up and let her stay at his place.</p><p>Pan with a Punch: I don’t really know what to say at this point.</p><p>Pan Stan with a Plan: I can come over or text her if you want.</p><p>Pan with a Punch: That would be great Stan!</p><p>Bi-Bi-Bill: yeah I’m available too</p><p>Bi-Bi-Bill: I don’t have experience with homophobia but I know what it’s like to feel that ur parents don’t love you.</p><p>Pan with a Punch: If you could that would be great!</p><p>Dustin Henderson: Will and I are coming over right away.</p><p>Dustin Henderson: Steve’s place?</p><p>Pan with a Punch: Yeah.</p><p>Gayard: Fuck it</p><p>Gayard: I’m coming over too!</p><p>Eddie Kaspbrak: same here</p><p>Eddie Kaspbrak: I cant imagine how I’d feel if my mom kicked me out</p><p>Eddie Kaspbrak: even if she’s a massive bitch</p><p>ImNotGayGuys: I’ll tell Steve to expect company 😂 </p><p>Pan Stan with a Plan: Bill and I will be right over. We are picking up ice cream from Target.</p><p>Dustin Henderson: FUCK YEAH</p><p>Dustin Henderson: Chocolate chip?</p><p>Bi-Bi-Bill: Uh duh.</p><p>Bi-Bi-Bill: We aren’t savages.</p><p>Pan Stan with a Plan: I wouldn’t say that.</p><p>Pan Stan with a Plan: Richie likes Mint Chip.</p><p>Gayard: ITS GOOD!</p><p>Pan Stan with a Plan: It’s gross!</p><p>Gayard: YOU HAVE NO TASTE</p><p>Pan Stan with a Plan: @Bi-Bi-Bill, you see this shit?</p><p>Gayard: fuck no</p><p>Gayard: I don’t want the gaes to kill me</p><p>Bi-Bi-Bill: Too late.</p><p>Bi-Bi-Bill: We aren’t getting you Mint Chip.</p><p>Gayard: NOOOOOO</p><p>Bi-Bi-Bill: Anyone else have suggestions?</p><p>Eddie Kaspbrak: strawberry?</p><p>Baby Gay:  vanilla?</p><p>Pan Stan with a Plan: We got Neapolitan, is that good?</p><p>Eddie Kaspbrak: the good shit?</p><p>Bi-Bi-Bill: Mhmm.</p><p>Eddie Kaspbrak: nice</p><p>Pan with a Punch: Max’s favorite is Rocky Road.</p><p>Pan Stan with a Plan: Throwing it in the cart now.</p><p>Bi-Bi-Bill: Anything else?</p><p>Gayard: cigarettes?</p><p>Pan Stan with a Plan: The.</p><p>Bi-Bi-Bill: Fuck.</p><p>Dustin Henderson: that is so fucking creepy</p><p>Baby Gay: what?</p><p>Dustin Henderson: scroll up and U ll see that they type together</p><p>Dustin Henderson: Stenbrough’s responses switch between phones.</p><p>Dustin Henderson: “The. Fuck.” at the end?</p><p>Gayard: holy shit</p><p>Gayard: that’s gay</p><p>Eddie Kaspbrak: ur gay</p><p>Gayard: still fucking ur mom</p><p>Eddie Kaspbrak: I THINK THE FUCK UR NOT</p><p>Gayard has changed Eddie Kapsbrak’s name to Firey Bi</p><p>Firey Bi: I’m pissed but too scared to change it for fear it will be worse</p><p>Pan Stan with a Plan: That is a reasonable fear.</p><p>Bi-Bi-Bill: Completely justified too.</p><p>Pan Stan with a Plan: What the fuck is “Stenbrough?”</p><p>Dustin Henderson: ship name for u 2</p><p>Dustin Henderson: I’m workshopping it</p><p>Bi-Bi-Bill: Better than any of Richies.</p><p>Gayard: uh no</p><p>Gayard: Bistanll was pure brilliance</p><p>Pan Stan with a Plan: I worry for your mind sometimes.</p><p>Bi-Bi-Bill: Until I realize you don’t have one.</p><p>Baby Gay: afacwdadqf</p><p>Baby Gay: STENBROUGH BURN!</p><p>Gayard: fuck u guys</p><p>Gayard: also where tf is max I need protection from this slander</p><p>Pan with a Punch: Her phone died.</p><p>Pan with a Punch: And I’m trying to distract her.</p><p>Pan with a Punch: So get your asses over here.</p><p>Gayard: COMING MOMMY!</p><p> </p><p>Will Byers has created a group chat<br/>Will Byers has named renamed the chat SOMEONE IS GONNA DIE</p><p>Will Byers has added Bill Denbrough, Stanley Uris, and Dustin Henderson</p><p> </p><p>Bill Denbrough: This is incredibly threatening coming from you Will.</p><p>Dustin Henderson: What’s going on?</p><p>Will Byers: out of everyone in the group we are the only ones that are out (excluding el)</p><p>Dustin Henderson: And?</p><p>Will Byers: I want to find out if one of those fuckers told Max’s parents.</p><p>Stanley Uris: Lucas and Worse Mike?</p><p>Will Byers: DING DING</p><p>Bill Denbrough: Damn, Will’s getting aggressive.</p><p>Stanley Uris: Rightfully so.</p><p>Will Byers: So?</p><p>Dustin Henderson: Lets grill some bitches!</p><p>Will Byers has added Mike Tozier-Wheeler and Lucas Sinclair</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sorry I haven’t posted in over a month! Virtual learning is kicking my ass and honestly depressing me. Thanks for all of you guys who have been supporting me and sorry you had to wait so long!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Lets grill some bitches!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Will Byers is pissed, Lucas is still a dick, and Bill tries to protect his mans.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Consider this an apology for being so late last chapter. Two edits within 24 hours, I am now dead.</p><p>Warnings: One usage of the q word and t word as an insult, two instances of dead naming, transphobia, homophobia, Lucas doesn’t understand what non-binary means and it shows.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>October 25, 2019<br/>
Saturday<br/>
1:37 pm</p><p>SOMEONE IS GONNA DIE<br/>
Members:<br/>
Will Byers<br/>
Bill Denbrough<br/>
Stanley Uris<br/>
Dustin Henderson</p><p> </p><p>Dustin Henderson: Lets grill some bitches!</p><p>Will Byers has added Mike Tozier-Wheeler and Lucas Sinclair</p><p>Will Byers: Get you bitchasses over here!</p><p>Mike Tozier-Wheeler: Will?</p><p>Mike Tozier-Wheeler: What’s going on?</p><p>Lucas Sinclair: Man U just add us to a gc after not talking to us for like a week</p><p>Lucas Sinclair: whose gonna die?</p><p>Will Byers: One of you two.</p><p>Mike Tozier-Wheeler: ????</p><p>Mike Tozier-Wheeler: why?</p><p>Lucas Sinclair: is this about what we said earlier?</p><p>Lucas Sinclair: sorry if I was pissed that my girlfriend was saying she was gonna break up with me cause she THINKS she’s a lesbian</p><p>Dustin Henderson: can u two stfu</p><p>Stanley Uris: Honestly, I can’t deal with much more idiocy from this chat right now so I’m just gonna go out and say it, which one of you fucks outed Max?</p><p>Mike Tozier-Wheeler: uh what?</p><p>Bill Denbrough: Max got kicked out of her house by her stepdad because he found she is gay.</p><p>Lucas Sinclair: Damn Will did u just bring the whole queer and tranny squad here?</p><p>Dustin Henderson: what the fuck is ur problem?</p><p>Dustin Henderson: u weren’t such dicks when I came out as nb</p><p>Lucas Sinclair: that’s different!</p><p>Lucas Sinclair: u basically told us you just like cross dressing sometimes</p><p>Bill Denbrough: That’s not what fucking non-binary means! It means that you don’t believe you are a guy or girl, what is difficult to see about that?</p><p>Lucas Sinclair: guy and girl are what u are</p><p>Lucas Sinclair: u can’t change ur mind</p><p>Bill Denbrough: So what? You’re saying Stanley and Dustin changed their minds about their gender?</p><p>Lucas Sinclair: YES</p><p>Lucas Sinclair: Dustin and Stannerella or whatever got tired of being normal so they made shit up!</p><p>Will Byers: What is ur fucking problem?</p><p>Will Byers: don’t say it’s cause of max because she isn’t trans so I don’t get where this shit is coming from!</p><p>Lucas Sinclair: it’s just weird!</p><p>Stanley Uris: As much as I love these lovely transphobic comments, can we get back to the actual issue.</p><p>Stanley Uris: Who outed Max?</p><p>Lucas Sinclair: I don’t know Stacy why don’t u tell us.</p><p>Mike Tozier-Wheeler: bro</p><p>Mike Tozier-Wheeler: wtf</p><p>Dustin Henderson: did he just?????</p><p> </p><p>Stanley Uris has left the chat</p><p> </p><p>Bill Denbrough: You two are dead.</p><p>Bill Denbrough: Text me Lucas’s address Will?</p><p>Will Byers: already done</p><p>Dustin Henderson: I have Steve’s bat in my room, u can grab it on the way over</p><p>Bill Denbrough: thx</p><p>Bill Denbrough: What the fuck is wrong with you?</p><p> </p><p>Bill Denbrough has left the chat</p><p> </p><p>Will Byers: ....</p><p>Dustin Henderson: Oh shit....</p><p>Will Byers: WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH U GUYS?! WE HAVE ALL BEEN BULLIED FOR SHIT AS LONG AS WE CAN REMEMBER AND U DECIDE THAT IT WOULD BE A GREAT IDEA TO JUST FUCKING SPROUT HOMOPHOBIC AND TRANSPHOBIC SHIT AND RUIN SOMEONES LIFE?!</p><p>Mike Tozier-Wheeler: Will</p><p>Mike Tozier-Wheeler: I didn’t tell anyone about Max</p><p>Mike Tozier-Wheeler: u have to believe me man</p><p>Lucas Sinclair: me either</p><p>Lucas Sinclair: The man won’t even talk to me</p><p>Lucas Sinclair: I didn’t say shit to him</p><p>Dustin Henderson: to anyone?</p><p>Lucas Sinclair: I mean, I flipped out on Erica and her friends later on but that’s it</p><p>Dustin Henderson: Erica the one with the popular, loud, gossipy friends?</p><p>Dustin Henderson: that Erica?</p><p>Lucas Sinclair: uh yeah</p><p>Lucas Sinclair: what’s the big deal?</p><p>Will Byers: THE BIG DEAL, SHITHEAD IS THAT MAX GOT KICKED OUT OF HER HOUSE</p><p>Lucas Sinclair: so?</p><p>Lucas Sinclair: she can move in with her new girlfriend</p><p>Lucas Sinclair: I’m sure Stacy will love it</p><p>Dustin Henderson: fuck you</p><p>Dustin Henderson: how were we ever friends?</p><p>Mike Tozier-Wheeler: Dustin...</p><p>Dustin Henderson: NOPE</p><p>Dustin Henderson has kicked Lucas Sinclair from the chat</p><p>Mike Tozier-Wheeler: guys I’m so sorry</p><p>Mike Tozier-Wheeler: anything I can do to help max?</p><p>Will Byers: Uve done enough</p><p>Will Byers ended the chat</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. A Let’s-Murder-Lucas-Sinclair Club</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Bill is worried, Stan is sad, and Richie tries to be serious(TM)</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Warnings: Non-explicit mention of self harm, implied suicide attempt, references dead naming, I’m sorry for any Lucas stans.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>October 25, 2019<br/>
2:08 pm</p><p>Best Boyfriends<br/>
Members:<br/>
Stan’s Baby<br/>
Bill’s Sexy Man</p><p>Stan’s Baby: Stan?</p><p>Stan’s Baby: Stan?</p><p>Stan’s Baby: Hon?</p><p>Stan’s Baby: Honey?</p><p>Stan’s Baby: Stanley Uris?</p><p>Stan’s Baby: Love?</p><p>Stan’s Baby: Please answer me!</p><p> </p><p>Bitch Chat<br/>
Members:<br/>
Bitch<br/>
Ritch</p><p>Bitch: Richie?</p><p>Bitch: GODDAMMIT</p><p>Bitch: ANSWER!!!!!!!</p><p>Ritch: what man?</p><p>Ritch: fuck</p><p>Ritch: is It back?</p><p>Ritch: ill get my gun</p><p>Bitch: no</p><p>Bitch: why tf do u have a gun?</p><p>Ritch: YAAAAAY</p><p>Ritch: Billie boy isn’t talking in propa gramma anymore </p><p>Ritch: also none of ur business</p><p>Bitch: fuck</p><p>Bitch: rich</p><p>Bitch: plz check on Stan</p><p>Ritch: why whats going on?</p><p>Ritch: GASP</p><p>Ritch: did u two do the do?</p><p>Bitch: RICHIE</p><p>Bitch: serious for a sec plz</p><p>Ritch: aw fuck</p><p>Ritch has changed his name to Richard W. Tozier-Wheeler</p><p>Richard W. Tozier-Wheeler: Ready to be serious my dear boy.</p><p>Bitch: Richie</p><p>Richard W. Tozier-Wheeler: what’s going on?</p><p>Bitch: Stan</p><p>Richard W. Tozier-Wheeler: Bill </p><p>Richard W. Tozier-Wheeler: Whats wring?</p><p>Richard W. Tozier-Wheeler: weong*</p><p>Richard W. Tozier-Wheeler: wrong*</p><p>Richard W. Tozier-Wheeler: I can feel ur stress through the phone</p><p>Bitch: will made a gc with some of the out losers to see if ur brother or Lucas outed Max</p><p>Richard W. Tozier-Wheeler: gasp</p><p>Richard W. Tozier-Wheeler: I wasn’t invited?!?!</p><p>Richard W. Tozier-Wheeler: HOMOPHOBIA</p><p>Bitch: EVERYONE IN THE CHAT WAS GAY RICHIE</p><p>Bitch: except ur hoe of a brother and lucass</p><p>Richard W. Tozier-Wheeler: oof</p><p>Richard W. Tozier-Wheeler: why not me tho 😭 </p><p>Bitch: we only wanted to use people who were out incase it came up</p><p>Bitch: figures U wouldn’t want mike knowing ur business</p><p>Richard W. Tozier-Wheeler: thanks man</p><p>Richard W. Tozier-Wheeler: Boi is a dick</p><p>Bitch: no shit</p><p>Bitch: Lucas starting spouting really transphobic shit at Dustin and Stan</p><p>Bitch: AND THEN FUCKING DEAD NAMED STAN</p><p>Richard W. Tozier-Wheeler: The.</p><p>Richard W. Tozier-Wheeler: Fucker.</p><p>Richard W. Tozier-Wheeler: Did.</p><p>Richard W. Tozier-Wheeler: WHAT?!</p><p>Bitch: yeah</p><p>Bitch: and Stan left</p><p>Bitch: and he won’t answer my texts</p><p>Bitch: I’m worried he might try again</p><p>Richard W. Tozier-Wheeler: fuck</p><p>Richard W. Tozier-Wheeler: who else knows?</p><p>Bitch: no one</p><p>Bitch: ur who he is closest to and I would text the superior mike but he lost his phone yesterday when Bev #69 ruined it.</p><p>Richard W. Tozier-Wheeler: NOOOO</p><p>Richard W. Tozier-Wheeler: NOT 69</p><p>Richard W. Tozier-Wheeler: I’ll text him</p><p>Richard W. Tozier-Wheeler: if not get ready to ride</p><p>Bitch: already ready</p><p> </p><p>Best Friend Chat<br/>
Members:<br/>
Dad Fucker<br/>
Satan</p><p>Dad Fucker: STAN?</p><p>Dad Fucker: STANTHONY?!</p><p>Satan: Richie?</p><p>Dad Fucker: THANK FUCK</p><p>Satan: Bill told you?</p><p>Dad Fucker: hell yeah he did</p><p>Dad Fucker: u weren’t answering any of his texts</p><p>Dad Fucker: u okay?</p><p>Satan: ...</p><p>Satan: I’m fine.</p><p>Dad Fucker: Bitch that’s the most unconvincing text I have ever read</p><p>Satan: I’m fine.</p><p>Dad Fucker: Stan.</p><p>Dad Fucker: Did u do something?</p><p>Satan:...</p><p>Dad Fucker: STAN?!</p><p>Satan: Nothing serious.</p><p>Dad Fucker: fuck</p><p>Dad Fucker: I’m sending Eddie over</p><p>Satan: No!</p><p>Satan: I’m fine.</p><p>Satan: Don’t worry about me.</p><p>Satan: I can handle it.</p><p>Dad Fucker: Stan</p><p>Dad Fucker: we care about u</p><p>Dad Fucker: we can’t have u hurt yourself</p><p>Dad Fucker: plz</p><p>Satan: Just Eddie.</p><p>Satan: I can’t deal with anyone else right now.</p><p>Dad Fucker: no problem buddy</p><p> </p><p>Stepson Chat</p><p>Members:<br/>
Stepdad<br/>
Baby Eds</p><p>Stepdad: Eds</p><p>Stepdad: Eds</p><p>Baby Eds: dont call me that dipshit</p><p>Stepdad: whatever</p><p>Baby Eds: ???</p><p>Baby Eds: u okay Richie?</p><p>Stepdad: Stan hurt himself again</p><p>Baby Eds: what?!</p><p>Stepdad: Long story short that bitch Lucas dead named him and triggered him</p><p>Stepdad: can u go over to him house plz?</p><p>Stepdad: he doesn’t want to see anyone else</p><p>Baby Eds: fuck Richie</p><p>Baby Eds: ill be right over</p><p>Baby Eds: shit</p><p>Baby Eds: goddammit</p><p>Stepdad: Eds?</p><p>Baby Eds: yes?</p><p>Stepdad: while ur panicking I just wanna tell u how proud I am of u for coming out earlier on</p><p>Stepdad: Ik I probably said that</p><p>Baby Eds: thanks rich</p><p>Baby Eds: I’m leaving now</p><p>Stepdad: thank Fuck</p><p>Stepdad: keep us updated?</p><p>Baby Eds: all the losers?</p><p>Stepdad: shit</p><p>Stepdad: just bill and I</p><p>Stepdad: Stan won’t want this to be a big thing</p><p>Baby Eds: yeah man np </p><p>Stepdad: thanks Eds</p><p> </p><p>Bitch Chat</p><p>Members:<br/>
Richard W. Tozier-Wheeler<br/>
Bitch</p><p>Richard W. Tozier-Wheeler: just talked to stan</p><p>Bitch: how is he?</p><p>Richard W. Tozier-Wheeler: Bill</p><p>Richard W. Tozier-Wheeler: it’s bad.</p><p>Bitch: FUCK!</p><p>Richard W. Tozier-Wheeler: not last year bad</p><p>Richard W. Tozier-Wheeler: but he hurt himself</p><p>Richard W. Tozier-Wheeler: Eddie is coming over to his house to help him </p><p>Richard W. Tozier-Wheeler: he doesn’t really want to see anyone rn</p><p>Bitch: okay</p><p>Bitch: fuck</p><p>Bitch: r u still texting him?</p><p>Richard W. Tozier-Wheeler: a bit</p><p>Bitch: tell him that I care about him and that none of this is his fault, I am here for him and will continue to support him. </p><p>Richard W. Tozier-Wheeler: ewww</p><p>Richard W. Tozier-Wheeler: I’ll mention it</p><p> </p><p>Best Friend Chat</p><p>Members:<br/>
Satan<br/>
Dad Fucker</p><p>Satan: Does Bill hate me?</p><p>Dad Fucker: wtf</p><p>Dad Fucker: for what?</p><p>Satan: This.</p><p>Satan: Being so uncomfortable with my body I hurt myself.</p><p>Satan: Being a fucking girl.</p><p>Satan: Being so weak that I can’t be around him because I don’t want him to see me like this.</p><p>Dad Fucker: Stan</p><p>Dad Fucker: bill cares about you</p><p>Dad Fucker: we all do</p><p>Dad Fucker: anyone who matters knows ur not a girl so don’t say shit like that</p><p>Dad Fucker: bill understands and wants u to feel comfortable </p><p>Dad Fucker: it’s not ur fault</p><p>Dad Fucker: he told me to tell u that he supports u and cares about u so much</p><p>Satan: He did?</p><p>Dad Fucker: fuck yeah he did</p><p>Dad Fucker: it was gross</p><p>Satan: Oh...</p><p>Dad Fucker: Stan, u guys have only just started dating and it is visible from a thousand miles away how much you guys care about each other.</p><p>Satan:...</p><p>Satan: Thanks Rich.</p><p>Dad Fucker: no problem man</p><p>Dad Fucker: I’m here if u need anything</p><p> </p><p>Stepson Chat</p><p>Members:<br/>
Stepdad<br/>
Baby Eds</p><p>Baby Eds: I just got there</p><p>Stepdad: thx son</p><p>Baby Eds: not ur son dickwad</p><p> </p><p>Bitch Chat</p><p>Members:<br/>
Bitch<br/>
Richard W. Tozier-Wheeler</p><p>Richard W. Tozier-Wheeler: Eddie made it</p><p>Richard W. Tozier-Wheeler: hell keep us posted</p><p>Bitch: great thanks so much Richie</p><p>Bitch: how do u feel about joining a club?</p><p>Richard W. Tozier-Wheeler: a Club u say?</p><p>Bitch: A Let’s-Murder-Lucas-Sinclair Club</p><p>Richard W. Tozier-Wheeler: UHHH</p><p>Richard W. Tozier-Wheeler: SIGN ME THE FUCK UP MHMM MHMM THATS SOME GOOD SHIT GOOD SHIT</p><p>Bitch: fantastic</p><p>Richard W. Tozier-Wheeler has changed his name to Lucas’ Fucker Upper</p><p>Lucas’ Fucker Upper: when’s the first meeting?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. God is a woman</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>El is sorta homicidal, Beverly returns, and they plot.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>October 25, 2019<br/>Saturday<br/>5:37 pm</p><p> </p><p>Richie Tozier-Wheeler has created a group chat</p><p> </p><p>Richie Tozier-Wheeler has changed the name to Screw Lucas!</p><p>Richie Tozier-Wheeler has added Bill Denbrough, Will Byers, El Hopper, and Dustin Henderson</p><p>Richie Tozier-Wheeler has changed his name to R-Man</p><p>R-Man: u fuckers there?</p><p>Dustin Henderson: what’s up?</p><p>R-Man: just plotting that bitch’s demise</p><p>R-Man: U in?</p><p>Dustin Henderson: FUCK YEAH</p><p>Dustin Henderson: I just don’t get it</p><p>Dustin Henderson: he was alright when i came out as nb but he’s being a dick to Stan?</p><p>Dustin Henderson: and Max?!</p><p>Dustin Henderson: like wtf</p><p>Will Byers: is this actual murder we’re talking about</p><p>El Hopper: It can be.</p><p>Dustin Henderson: El!</p><p>Dustin Henderson: hows Max?</p><p>El Hopper: We’re chilling in Robin’s room eating ice cream.</p><p>El Hopper: So better.</p><p>El Hopper: Now what the fuck happened?!</p><p>Bill Denbrough: ur dick of an ex-friend and bf happened</p><p>El Hopper: What did those shits do?!</p><p>El Hopper: That was from Max.</p><p>El Hopper: She’s in FYI, but her phone got thrown out a window by Steve after she started getting calls from her step-dad saying really fucked up shit.</p><p>Will Byers: fuck</p><p>Will Byers: Recap: Lucas is a homophobic and transphobic dick who was a total asshole when we confronted him about Max and her parents, dead-named Stan, said other shit, and admitted that he may have done it since he can’t keep his mouth shut for five goddamn seconds when erica is with her friends.</p><p>Will Byers: so….</p><p>El Hopper: Jesus…</p><p>Dustin Henderson: How’s Stan?</p><p>R-Man: pretty miserable rn</p><p>R-Man: eds is with him</p><p>El Hopper: what about the other Losers?</p><p>Bill Denbrough: Mike’s phone is trash rn and he was pretty certain not to tell anyone about this.</p><p>Bill Denbrough: at least for now</p><p>R-Man: so murder ideas?</p><p>El Hopper: Burn the fucker alive.</p><p>Dustin Henderson: ?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!</p><p>Dustin Henderson: WHAT THE FUCK</p><p>Will Byers: I agree with them.</p><p>WIll Byers: WHAT THE FUCK</p><p>El Hopper: That was Max’s contribution.</p><p>El Hopper: I helped though.</p><p>Dustin Henderson: ok, so maybe not ACTUAL murder</p><p>R-Man: what’s my shithead brother’s view of this whole thing?</p><p>WIll Byers: he was apprehensive i guess</p><p>Will Byers: and apologized afterwards</p><p>Will Byers: i shut him down tho</p><p>Will Byers: if he’s actually okay with all of us and sorry he can put in the effort</p><p>R-Man: ok</p><p>R-Man: cause I don’t want to have to put spiders in our shared room as well</p><p>Bill Denbrough: oml</p><p>Bill Denbrough: I may know a guy.</p><p>Dustin Henderson: SERIOUSLY?!</p><p>Bill Denbrough: yeah i found him while i was helping stan look for contract assassins</p><p>Bill Denbrough: it’s actually a really popular field</p><p>Will Byers: the fuck is wrong with you guys</p><p>Bill Denbrough: we may never know</p><p>Dustin Henderson: okay but do we really want to antagonize them?!</p><p>Dustin Henderson: i mean this could make the whole thing worse!</p><p>El Hopper: Threaten them.</p><p>El Hopper: Easy.</p><p>R-Man: mlady has a point</p><p>R-Man: sorry dude</p><p>R-Man: dude is gender neutral</p><p>R-Man: unless it’s not?</p><p>R-Man: shit sorry</p><p>Dustin Henderson: lol it’s fine richie</p><p>Dustin Henderson: im just saying this could make it worse</p><p>Will Byers: or make them understand that the shit they are syaing isn’t cool</p><p>Will Byers: and really hurtful</p><p>Bill Denbrough: ^^^</p><p>Dustin Henderson: fine</p><p>Dustin Henderson: but it can’t be illegal!</p><p>El Hopper: Damn it.</p><p>Bill Denbrough: :(</p><p>Will Byers: ooooh</p><p>Will Byers: what if we break into his room, remove anything from us (photos, memories, gifts, etc.), put up pride flags all over the place, and possibly a letter?</p><p>El Hopper: A threatening letter!</p><p>Will Byers: afstydayt</p><p>Will Byers: maybe</p><p>R-Man: FANTABULOUS</p><p>R-Man: 1617517 points to Hufflepuff!</p><p>R-Man has changed the chat name to Lucas Thiefs</p><p>Bill Denbrough: when are his parents out?</p><p>Bill Denbrough: fuck that sounds creepy!</p><p>Will Byers: both his parents have work while he and erica are at school, thats one of the reasons they ride home</p><p>R-Man: so nobody’s home during school</p><p>R-Man: DITCH DAY</p><p>Dustin Henderson: i think i have a test monday, if i miss it i’m screwed</p><p>R-Man:....</p><p>R-Man: LUNCH DITCH DAY</p><p>R-Man: now.. If only there was somebody skilled at breaking into homes…</p><p>Bill Denbrough: …</p><p>Bill Denbrough: we can add Bev </p><p>Bill Denbrough: just try not to say anything specific about stan</p><p>Bill Denbrough: i love her but he needs time and having so many other people bothering him during a low is going to piss him off or make it worse</p><p>Will Byers: ofc</p><p>R-Man has hidden past messages</p><p>R-Man has added Beverly Marsh</p><p>Beverly Marsh: …</p><p>Beverly Marsh: what’s up shits?</p><p>R-Man: Lucas is being a bitch and we want to break into his house</p><p>El Hopper: He said a bunch of shit and it sorta led to Max getting kicked out of her house.</p><p>Beverly Marsh: BITCH</p><p>Beverly Marsh: where when and what type of window is it?</p><p>R-Man: god IS a woman!</p><p>Beverly Marsh: damn right</p><p>R-Man has changed Beverly Marsh’s name to GOD</p><p>R-Man has change Bill Denbrough’s name to Angry BF</p><p>R-Man has changed El Hopper’s name to Possible Murderer</p><p>R-Man has changed Will Byer’s name to The Mastermind</p><p>R-Man has changed Dustin Henderson’s name to Common Sense </p><p>R-Man: this is gonna be fun :)</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>